Sweet as Sugar
by WickedWanderer
Summary: Dean thought he was doing the right thing by leaving her behind. John said he wasn't cut out for the apple pie life, no matter how much he loved her & she felt like home. But what if him 'doing the right thing' turns horribly wrong and everything he had & knew is gone? Can he get it back or is it lost forever? Set a year before the first season but will be from season 1 onwards
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there. Here is my first Supernatural story. I have another one in the works but want to see what kind of reaction/reader rate this gets before I post the other so please let me know what you think.. The things written in italics are someone's thoughts just fyi and there is important authors notes at the end.  
Wicked. _

"Hey baby? I was thinking maybe we could go out for brunch? Maybe to the new café we stumbled across the other night? If you even remember that night. There's something kinda important I have to tell... what you are doing?" She had walked out as he was zipping up his bag.  
"Leaving." He said. _Short answers. Short answers were good._  
"On a trip?" she asked softly. _Oh this was going to suck so much_.  
"For good." He barked.  
"Why?" he heard her voice hitch.  
"I can't do this anymore." _Lie. Lie through your damn teeth_. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Do what exactly?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. He wished she wouldn't. She looked so damn cute standing there in just a large jumper that reached her mid-thigh and her long chocolate hair piled up high on her head. God, she was gorgeous. _No damn it! Stay strong.  
_ "Sit here and play happy families. It's just an illusion and it's not working for me anymore" he stood and looked at her. He instantly regretted it. The heartbreaking look on her face alone was enough to make cracks appear in his hard facade. Truth was he didn't want to leave her. He actually enjoyed living the apple pie life. She cooked, she cleaned, she was hilarious and understood his sense of humour and matched it with her own. She was intelligent and sarcastic and kind and caring and she looked after him when he came home after a long job. She even understood what his job was and understood…hell she even helped him on some of the research seeing as she had a master's degree in Demonology and Religious studies with a minor degree in Mythology. He was so damn proud of her. She was his home and man did this suck! But he had to. He had to do this. She would understand…eventually…maybe. _Doubt it._  
"Really?" She asked. "It's taken this long? Almost three years to work that out?"  
"Yep, I don't belong here with you. I was an idiot to think so." _An idiot to be leaving_. He grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. _Had it really been that long together? Three years of coming and going at all hours, at all times and in all kinds of states and yet she still stuck by. Idiot!_  
"Is this about the werewolf attack?" He paused. _No flashbacks dude. Stay strong._  
"What?" he turned to look at her from half way down the stairs.  
"You've been distant and weird ever since then. I keep telling you it's not your fault! That thing was huge. You couldn't have stopped it if you wanted to. It wasn't your fault." She practically pleaded with him not to leave. "I am okay." _Oh sugar, you're killing me here._  
 _Yes it was my fault. I should have kept you safe. I never should have introduced you to this world and I never should have let that thing get my scent and follow me home. I should have never believed that being happy and safe with you was a good thing._ "Besides, look its almost gone." She held out her arm where three faint red lines lay. His gut twisted again at the sight of them. She never should have even gotten them in the first place. He knew there was four more marking across her left shoulder to her right hip on her back. The wave of guilt that washed over him was almost friendly these days. He had spent a long time seeping in it.  
"You're right. It wasn't my fault. It was yours." He replied. _Harsh, stay harsh. Having her hate you will work better in the long run._ The voice in his head at that moment sounded a little too much like his dad. _  
_"What?" she whispered, hurt flashing in those gorgeous blue eyes.  
"I can't do my job with you around. You're distracting and sloppy and I never should have introduced you into it. Next time you might die and I can't have that on my conscious. I can't be a babysitter while I work." He turned and walked down the rest of the stairs. _Lies. Total utter lies._  
"That's bullshit and you know it. I'm a hell of a shot and probably know more about this shit than you do." She argued. He couldn't argue with her. The first time she shot a gun in front of him, his jaw hit the ground. Her accuracy was insanely good. Not to mention the fact that when they first met it was over a game of darts and she had creamed the floor with him. _No flashbacks. Don't go there dude._ He ignored her instead.  
"Just answer me one thing?" She asked him softly. _This is going to hurt._  
"What?" he turned to look at her. _Sucker for punishment._ He tried to soak as much as her up as he could. To remember every single detail about her. _Why does this hurt so much?_ She stood half way down the stairs hugging herself. He knew that it was a way of keeping herself together. It took all of his will power not to run up there and wrap her in his arms and tell her he was sorry and he didn't mean it. To tell her that he wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms and stay with her forever. That he loved her more than he ever had said. But he needed to keep her safe.  
"Did you love me?" She asked softly.  
"No." _Yes.  
_ "Did you ever?" _Always.  
_ "No." He gulped. "Anything else?" she shook her head and bit her trembling lip. _Oh sugar._ She wasn't begging him to stay no matter what her eyes said. She would never beg. It wasn't her style. She was too proud. It was one of the things he had admired about her since the first meeting. He turned his back on her and walked down the rest of the stair and towards the front door.  
"Stay safe a…and shoot straight." He faltered as he reached out for the door. She had said that before every hunt. It was those words that made him careful. He had always wanted to come home to her. He couldn't turn back around. He had heard the break in her voice. He couldn't turn to see her tears…nor let her see his.  
"Stay safe." He turned the knob and walked out. The sounds of her sobbing hit him before the door closed. He lent his head against the door and listened as she sobbed, his heart breaking with every tear. He had to leave, she was in danger. He caught wind of a mate of the werewolf they had hunted a few months back, the one that had scratched her. It was hunting for him for revenge over her mate. If he didn't tuck tail and run now, it would find them and kill her. That couldn't happen. Not after leading the first werewolf to her in the first place. He refused. She meant more to him than anything else in this world. Seeing her in the hospital attached to all those tubes and having blood transfusions and praying to God she didn't turn. She didn't obviously, apparently only a bite could do that. But the scarring would always be there.  
Not to mention that every monster he hunted and ganked with Dad could come after her. Getting attached was a stupid mistake. Three years was long enough. No more danger. So he broke her heart and left the only place he had thought of as home since his mother had died. The sounds of things smashing made a small smile rise on his face. She was a hellion, strong and fierce…a true fighter. He knew it wouldn't take her long to go from sad to angry. And although she was small, standing a tiny 5'2, her temper was something to admire. Especially the way her blue eyes would darken and sizzle…. _no no more. Let's go. Stop thinking of her. It's for her safety.  
_ "I love you." He whispered before pushing himself off the door. A loud gut wrenching scream followed him as he stepped off the porch. He rubbed his chest at the ache that was starting in it. The scream was so full of pain and angst and oh God did he want nothing more than to go back and beg forgiveness. But he needed her alive and safe. _I need her so damn much_. He climbed into his car and threw his bags in the back seat. He turned back to the house. She was in the lounge room now. He could see her through the large windows, on her knees, holding her stomach crying hysterically. He sighed and started the car. _It was for her safety. Her safety. He needed to leave. She was just a chick. No! she wasn't just some chick. She was different. The forever kind that made men jealous of you just because she was all yours. She was his One.  
_ As the car flew down the road, a single thought connected them.  
" _Why?"_

 _Authors notes: Hi there. Just a few notes before you continue to read.  
\- The first few chapters are set before John goes missing at the very start of the series.  
\- It will follow the episodes pretty closely with a few changes.  
\- There will be a few hunts the boys go on that aren't in the show…it will be for plot and it will be explained when I write it.  
\- The characters may be a little OC, but this needs to happen in order for the story to flow. I will try my hardest to keep them as close to original as possible.  
\- This story may change it's rating as it progresses…I am sorry if it offends anyone_

 _\- I think that's all for now…let me know what you think._

 _Wicked._


	2. Chapter 2

He slammed his phone down, growling in frustration. Nine months. It had been nine freaking months and no contact other than a brief message at the start. He knew she would be pissed. Hell, his girl could hold a grudge like no one business. It was one of the things Dean found so attractive about her. Her fury was dead sexy. Lethal but dead sexy. Hell, he had heard how hurt and angry she had been but even if she had been angry at him, she knew to check in and let him know that she was okay. It was an unwritten law of their relationship that even if they were mad at each other they would always check in for fear that something might have happened. But no, all he had gotten was one message. One damn simple message eight months ago " _Don't know if what I am can be called 'alive' but there you go. Arsehole."_ That was it. After that it was dead silent. She no longer answered her mobile, letting it go to voicemail message without it even ringing. _You did ditch her completely._ The small positive was that at least she hadn't changed her number. The brief ten second voice recording always made him feel a little warmer inside. _Hi you've reached my voicemail. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone in time but I probably left it somewhere on silent and can't remember where it is! Leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you whenever I find it!_ Yes, he was a sad, stupid arsehole. If he knew how to email he would have bombarded her that way. The few letters he had sent her, begging for her to contact him had prevailed no reply. She knew in his line of work, grudges were cast aside. Didn't she care if he was alive or not? Did she really think that he no longer cared? Was he really that convincing? Did she really think that after all this time together that he could ditch her so easily? _Yes. You left her alone, lied to her about never loving her and threw it all away after three years. You left her sobbing on the floor. She always knew you were going to leave her one day._  
"No answer?" A deep voice interrupted his thoughts followed by a beer sliding in front of him.  
"Nah. Nothing. She knows the rules." He grunted back taking a long pull of his beer.  
"She also knows that you broke her heart." He looked up at the elder man in disbelief.  
"Cause you told me too!"  
John Winchester sighed as he looked over his oldest son. The last nine months was etched on his face. The deep bags from lack of sleep and the dull look within his eyes rang just how much pain his son was really in. He looked like John had after Mary had died.  
"I stand by that call. It was putting her life in danger. Damn right I'm going to tell you to pull the plug" John said sitting down with his own beer.  
"But she knew! She knew about the life, accepted it! Hell she even has a damn degree in demonology!" Dean yelled. "You gotta admit she came in handy!" It was true. He had managed to find the one girl who held a degree in demonology and actually knew her shit about myths and legends and how to hunt the monsters in the dark.  
"Don't you raise your voice to me boy! I am your father! You know damn well that this was completely different. The mate was onto you! Almost three years, Dean, of putting her in danger. You almost got her killed! Twice! She was a distraction and we can't afford those with our job. Wasn't the werewolf attack enough for you?" John had lost all patience for his eldest son. The guilt at taking away him from the one source of true happiness was eating away at him. He wished it could be different. He wished that he could let his son have the life he deserved and wanted but truth was John needed Dean close. He had already lost Sammy. Sammy had given up and walked out without as much as a thank you or goodbye. It had been almost a year with no word form his youngest. He didn't return calls or letters, hell, he didn't even speak to his brother and Lord knows how close those too were. Not that she was a big threat. In fact John rather liked the quirky, intelligent girl Dean fell in love with. She didn't try to change him, accepted what he did for a living, hell like Dean said she even had the degree in the study of demons and myths of the world. Dean was right too about her being handy. Having another person besides Bobby who knew everything about everything was a huge time saver. But John couldn't bear to witness his son go through what he did with Mary and it was without a doubt in his mind, destined to happen. He needed to save his son from the heart ache that came with watching the woman you love die and so he had pushed that Dean leave her to save her. Dean didn't need her. Dean had him. _That's the problem with being a selfish arsehole. Look how unhappy your boy is._ John rubbed his face.  
"Look son, I liked her. You know I did. She was smart and helpful and sweet. But she ain't got no place in this world with you."  
Dean sighed. That was the kicker. They had tracked a werewolf and it had attacked her, taking a large chunk out of her arm and back. He was never as scared as he was when he saw her laying there in a pool of her blood. He still had nightmares about it to this day. And then its mate decided to get revenge. His dad was right; she really didn't have a place in his life. But that didn't mean that he didn't want her there. If he had his way, he never would have left her. But Dad said to leave her. That she would be safer without him. The monsters would stop at nothing to seek revenge on him and they would take it out on her. She had suffered enough with him there. Without him, she would be safe and have the life she deserved. Three years was enough time. _Why couldn't it be with me though?_  
"You're right." He muttered, hating the taste of those words coming out of his mouth. John sighed, he was going to regret this but Dean needed to see for himself that she was fine, alive and hopefully had moved on. If he saw that than maybe he would get his head back in the game and focus on what needed to be done and maybe, just maybe, he'll start sleeping again. And maybe, with any luck, the guilt that was eating away at him would disappear and they could all move on.  
"Look, we have some down time now and I need to go and check in with Caleb. He said something about a new job and has information I need. We're close. Go see her. Make sure she is okay."  
"Seriously?" Dean glanced at his dad, hoping he had heard right. John internally sighed as he saw the light glow in Dean's eyes. This was a bad idea but at the same time a very good idea. Hopefully she was shacked up with someone else and Dean could move on.  
"You are no good to me distracted son and knowing you as I do, you won't get back into the game until you see her for yourself that she is alive and well. Go. We will meet at Caleb's in 24 hours."  
"Thanks Dad. I'll be quick I swear." Dean stood and quickly put on his jacket before John changed his mind.  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell her I said hi." John swallowed the last of his beer. "You better come back focused boy." Dean threw him his trademark boyish grin.  
"You can count on it."  
 _This is going to bite you in the arse Johnny boy._ He thought with a sigh and signalled the waitress for another drink. Here's hoping she has moved on completely.

 _Next one should be up tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for reading. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews._

 _Wicked._


	3. Chapter 3

He hesitated as he raised his fist to knock. He wasn't sure he should be here. He could have waited until she went to work or sat there til he saw her. No he couldn't have. He shook his head. _Not the time to be a coward Dean._ He needed to see her, talk to her. Apologise for being a jerk. He swallowed loudly and knocked. After a few more moments, he knocked again. Nothing. He frowned. She never worked on a Tuesday night. He moved over to peer through the windows. It was too dark to see anything. Damn it! Where was she?  
"What are you doing ?" an old voice rang out to him. He jumped in shock and turned to see her neighbour glaring at him. Great. It had to be the neighbour that hated him. She claimed that Mrs Evans hated everybody and not to worry about it. But it was hard to ignore someone who constantly glared at him whenever she saw him and mentioned that his girl could do better with someone who was around a lot more and wasn't a hooligan. _Crazy old bat._  
"Hi Mrs Evans. It's me, Dean." He waved and gave her a cheery smile. He saw her frown deeper. Yep, still hated him.  
"What are you doing here?" Maybe she didn't remember him. It was a long shot…the old bat seemed to remember every time his 'obnoxious oversized hooligan beast' parked a centimetre into her block. Baby was NOT obnoxious…she was perfect.  
"I lost my key while on a job and she doesn't seem to be home. Thought I would surprise her when she got home." He walked down the stairs and over to the hedges so she could see him properly. And so they weren't yelling for the whole neighbourhood to hear. The cover story for the neighbours that liked to stick their noses in other everyone damn business (it was one of the reasons why he hated the apple pie life style) was that he was a freelance reporter and often covered the war torn areas of the middle east. It helped explain some of the wounds he would come back with after a particularly hard hunt. Mrs Evans was use to him coming and going as well as 'losing' his keys.  
"You won't find her in there." Mrs Evans said, pulling her pink dressing gown closer. Dean frowned. Sure she didn't move? Well why would she tell him if she did? Or maybe she was with someone else? _Oh no let's not go down that path_.  
"Any idea where she might be?" Dean asked pushing the bad gut feeling he had away. She wasn't with anybody else. She couldn't be. She was his. No matter what he had said, she was always going to be his. He KNEW leaving was a mistake. He'd hunt down the bastard who is with her and gut…  
"Oh you poor son of a bitch. Come on in." Mrs Evans didn't wait for his answer before returning inside her house. Dean looked around, feeling a weight settle in his gut. He didn't like this. Something was wrong.  
"I ain't waiting around all day boy. Get inside." Mrs Evans had reappeared again. He swallowed once and made his way over to the old coots house. Walking up the stairs, she rolled her eyes.  
"While were young would be nice." She snapped. Dean held back the retort dying to escape. Mrs Evans turned her back on him and turned left to what he presumed was the living room. His girl use to visit here all the time to look after Mrs' Ellis plants and crazy cats when she went to visit her son in California. He was never allowed to as there was absolutely no way that "that hooligan" was allowed to enter. Dean swallowed loudly, a million and one things running through his head. Was she ok? Was she…? No. No. he refused to think about that. That would never happen. He left so it wouldn't. She was fine. He entered the small house and wrinkled his nose. The smell of cat was overwhelmingly strong.  
"Shut the door boy, where you born in a barn?" Mrs Ellis hollered. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door. The house was small. The kitchen seemed to be down the hall from where he was standing, the lounge must have been to his left and a small dining area was to his left. There was a set of stairs a few feet away that must have led to the bedroom. The walls were painted a hideous pale green like faintly reminded him of a witch hunt he and his dad went on. The witch had vomited on John after he had ganked her. Dean grimaced. That was one thing he wished he could forget. He freaking hated witches.  
"Hurry up boy." Mrs Ellis hollered again. He sighed and went left, hoping he was right. Mrs Ellis sat on her faded pink lounge that looked like it had seen better days. The stuffing was threatening to explode for the well-worn seats. There were three cats sitting on the back staring at him. Three more cats were surrounding Mrs Ellis.  
"Sit!" Dean sat quickly, dodging another two cats on the separate armchair. He felt nervous and uncomfortable.  
"How long you been gone this time?" She asked, stroking a black cat and reminded Dean of an old movie villain.  
"Nine months, give or take." He answered. She scoffed. Mrs Ellis never really approved of him leaving his 'dear, sweet girly' behind for months at a time. _She_ had always said it never bothered her as she knew he would always come home to her when he could.  
"Where you been?" she snapped.  
"Away." He gritted his jaw. Freaking busy body.  
"No one contacted you?" she tilted her head at him.  
"I was away from everything. Very remote. What happened?" he lent forward and clasped his hands that were starting to tremble.  
"She was attacked." _What?_  
"What?" he could feel the colour leave his face. _No no no no no no!_  
"About a month or two after you left this time, she was attacked. She didn't show up for work one day and Mr Falling at number nineteen found her in an ally around the corner while walking that mangy mutt of his." Mrs Ellis continued to stare at him, patting the black cat softly.  
"What happened?" he asked croakily. She hesitated. There was a first. It made him feel sick to his stomach.  
"What happened?!" He yelled. He had to know, he had to know what happened. She flinched and then glared at him as the cat scattered.  
"They believe it was a wild animal. Vicious things. Attack anyone and everything. Global warming, mark my words they're be more."  
"Did…did she…did it kill…?" He stuttered unable to ask the question he needed to know. She placed a hand on his arm. Another first.  
"There was nothing anyone could do." She muttered. He stood abruptly. His heart was beating so loudly it almost had it impossible to hear anything else.  
"I'm sorry" Mrs Ellis said, for the first time showing another emotion other than distain. Sorrow and pity.  
"Thank you for telling me" he said. He had to leave. He had to get out.  
"Wait... I have some of her things. The police gave it to me when they couldn't reach anyone else." She threw him a glare but he pretended not to notice. "Did you want it?" He nodded once. She nodded and hurried out of the room, cats scattering everywhere. Dead. No more smiles, no more kisses, no more laughter. Dead. His girlfriend was dead _dead dead_ the word echoed over and over in his head. If he had been there he could have saved her! He should have been there! He dug his hands into his hair and tried to keep away the tears. He had left to save her and had ultimately left her to die. She had died alone, mauled to death by some beast. He had no illusions that it was a wild animal like everyone believed. It had to be the werewolf. _I'll kill it_. _I'll rip its goddamn heart out myself._  
"Here." Mrs Ellis thrusted a box at him. It was her personal affects judging by the evidence bags. He gulped and nodded in thanks. There was her mother's locket she never took off, the necklace with the ancient protection symbol on it he had given her after the third date. She had laughed at him and asked if he was mocking her degree. He had just smiled and kissed her. _Keep it together._ Her charm bracelet that he added to every time he visited a new town. The look in her eyes when he gave it to her always made his insides turn to glue. _Keep it together._ Her peach scarf he brought her for her last birthday. It sent a shiver through him. He looked away from the box that held the only remaining things of his Callie.  
"Thank you for your time Mrs Ellis and for this." he nodded once and moved to the door. _Keep it together man. Just a few more steps._  
"I'm sorry. I actually liked that one. Sweet, kind, caring she was." She said softly as he stepped onto her porch. He smiled weakly at her and walked back towards the car. _Dead_. She had died alone something she always feared. He pulled up the door and all but fell into the driver's seat. He sat there trying to breathe through the lump in his throat. _Gone._ He pulled her scarf out of the box on his lap and brought it to his face, taking a deep sniff. That woody sweet smell filled his nose and head and made his heart ache. It was the smell that reminded him of home. It would be the first thing that hit him when he returned home from a hunt. Followed shortly by the smell of cookies and the thud of her colliding with him, happy to have him home safe. It was that smell he'd bury his nose into before falling asleep. The smell that surrounded him when he woke and warded off the bad dreams. It was home and comfort and love. _Home. Gone. Dead._ And now it was all he had left of her. _Dead._ Dean bowed his head and sobbed. She was gone, dead, he'd failed her. _Dead._

 _Review please_

 _Wicked_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just a reminder that things written in italics are either thoughts, in Deans case or flashbacks when there is a larger block.  
Let me know what you think  
Wicked_

He looked in the mirror and nodded. Not bad. After his chick flick fit last night, he had decided he had to find her. See where she was buried and pay his respect, beg forgiveness. Beg her to come back. His lip trembled and he shook his head. Not today not now. _Wait til its night when no one can see. Keep it together man._ His phone rang loudly, shattering through his thoughts. He frowned as the name _Dad_ popped up. Dean hadn't told his dad that she was dead. For some strange reason he didn't want his dad to know. He also felt a little…a lot… angry towards his father. It was John who had pushed for Dean to leave her after all. Maybe if he had a backbone and stood up to his dad, she might still be alive. _And she would be laughing at you in this damn suit_. He sighed and tugged the collar into place. He figured the morgue was a good place to start. Someone there would have some answers and they tended to listen to a flash of a badge. He adjusted his collar again. _These damn monkey suits._ Here goes nothing.

He straightened his shoulders and adopted a look of cool indifference as he stepped through the morgue doors. _Don't let it affect you._ He walked up to the front desk and rapped his knuckles on the counter, startling the receptionist.  
"Good morning my name is Agent Hudson. I am looking for the person in charge?" the blonde receptionist blinked in confusion as he flashed his badge. Obviously there were not a lot of people who came looking for the living down here.  
"Can I ask in what regard?" she asked tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes. If it was any other time he may have shown interest. He may have thrown her his trademark smirk. But these were different times and a whole lot of unhappy.  
"A body, sent here around nine months ago." He pulled out a notebook and pretended to check the name. _As if he could ever forget._ "A Miss Callie Winston?"  
 _"And what's your name gorgeous?" He said smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him. "You are persistent." She wasn't kidding. He had asked her for her name or number or even both about five times already. He didn't know what it was but he HAD to know her name.  
"You know what they say, sixth times the charm." He dropped her, the infamous panty dropping smirk. She grinned and finished the last of her beer. It was refreshing to see a pretty girl drink beer and not some fancy fruity sounding drink.  
"Tell you what, if you can beat me in a game of darts, I'll tell you my name." His stomach gave a jump. This girl was incredible. She hadn't been rude or nasty to all his advances. She met him with wit and sass. She was his kind of girl.  
"You're on sugar." He tapped his knuckles on the bar and signalled the bar tender for two more.  
"Sugar?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah, cause you are all kinds of sweet." She had laughed at him and passed him his darts as he passed her, her beer.  
"Game on buddy."_

"Sir?" The receptionist asked, interrupting his flashback.  
"Yes?" He snapped.  
"S…sorry. I just asked why the FBI would be interested in a girl who's been dead nine months?" she asked confused. The offhanded comment was like a knife to his heart. _Keep it together man._  
"We're following up on a case." He snapped harshly. The receptionist, _Lavender,_ according to her name tag hurriedly typed something into the computer.  
"There are no records of a Callie Winston. Someone may have collected the body or we've cremated it if nobody had." Another knife in his chest. Not only did he leave her to die alone but to not even have a funeral? If she was alive, she'd kill him.  
"Try Calyssa Wilson. I believe that's her full name." He said nodding at the computer again.  
 _"Ever call me Calyssa and I will gut you like a fish."_  
"Hmm no still nothing. Hang on for a moment and I'll get Frank. He's in charge here." Lavender scuttled away. Dean ran a hand down his face. Someone had to know something. Bodies just didn't disappear and she didn't have anyone to collect it.  
 _"You're the only one I have Dean." She snuggled into his chest.  
_

"Agent Hudson?" A deep voice echoed behind him. Dean spun around and came face to face with a tall, dark skinned man decked out in some sort of apron. It was smeared with blood. Dean grimaced but nodded.  
"Frank?" he stretched out his hand. Frank nodded and shook his hand.  
"Frank Jones. Lavender said something about you tryin' to find a body?"  
"We're looking for a lady who would have been brought in about nine or so months ago." Dean swallowed thickly. _Keep it together man._ Frank tilted his in indicate that Dean should follow him.

"What do the cops want with a nine month old corpse?" he asked pushing open the doors to the autopsy room. His gut twisted at the thought of Callie being called a corpse.  
"Following up the case. Something didn't sit right with upstairs so they sent me here to see if I can put it all together." Dean nodded.  
"Always sending the lackeys to do the crap jobs huh?" Frank shook his head. "Never can do it themselves." He walked through to a make shift office covered in paper work.  
"Ain't that the truth?" Dean said. Frank grunted as he pulled open a rusting old filing cabinet.  
"So who am I looking for?" Frank asked looking up from the piles of paperwork.  
"Oh a ah…Callie Wilson." Dean cleared his throat. "Animal attack. Nine months ago. Torn to shreds…Went…unclaimed…" _Keep it together man!_  
"Doesn't ring a bell…" Frank muttered running his fingers over the folders. "Animal attack you say?" he reached up and scratched his greying hair before clicking his fingers. "Oh I heard about her! They reckon it was a bear. Nasty business." he shook his head. "Bears attacking people in alleyways! Crazy huh? Global warming…you watch." He shook a finger at Dean.

"What happened to the body?" Dean asked, choosing to ignore the statement.

"Body?" He frowned, looking up from his paperwork.

"She was killed. I'm guessing there's not to many morgues around here." Dean snapped sarcastically. Couldn't these people give him a break? All he wanted to do was to find out what the hell happened and where she was buried so he could go and say goodbye. _Beg forgiveness for being a total dick and basically killing her too._

"Oh man this towns rumor mill is getting out of control. She wasn't killed." He rolled his eyes. _What?_  
"She was severely injured like maimed pretty much but not dead." Not dead. Not dead. _Alive_. She was alive. _Alive!_

"Where can I find her?" he asked feeling almost out of breath. There was still hope.

"Ah try the hospital? We only deal with them once they are dead." Frank frowned. "You sure that's the girl you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah! Some greenie must have gotten mixed up. Thanks man" he turned and all but ran out of there. She was alive! He could still go beg forgiveness. If anything this whole thing had taught him it was that he had a made a mammoth mistake in listening to his dad and leaving her. He slept better with her for one and she was so incredibly intelligent and her cooking. Dean nodded once. He was going to the hospital to find out what happened then to wherever she was and beg forgiveness make things right. This was a second chance and he'd be stupid not to take it.

"Dad, found her. Looks like she was attacked by a bear at least that's what the locals are saying. Going to stay and see if I can find her in person. Call me when you get this" He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It will all be okay. He had his second chance. It will all work out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please read and review. I honestly would love some feedback even if it is just to say you like or hate it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Wicked

He sat in the small uncomfortable chairs waiting. In fact he had been sitting in the small plastic uncomfortable chair for at least an hour. Where was this bloody doctor? He sighed. How hard was it to go and grab the doctor?

"Excuse me miss?" He stood and made his way over to the nurse's desk. The red hair old nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes sir? Can I help you?" she asked.  
"I asked to see the Doctor who handled the Callie Winston case." He flipped her his badge and smirk. She nodded.  
"And I paged him."  
"And?"  
"And he will get here when he can." And with that she turned back to the computer. Dean held back a growl and ran a hand over his face.  
"Listen here lady I am an FBI agent. This case is something I need to wrap up ASAP. You not getting off your arse to go and get the doctor like I asked is an obstruction of justice!" he snapped. The red haired bat opened her mouth to retort when a soft voice came behind them.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean turned around to see a tall, greying man in a doctor's coat. He had plain green eyes hidden behind thin wire glasses and a look of confusion written on his face.

"Dr Greene. This… man…" the nurse started but Dean interrupted her.

"Agent Hudson FBI. Are you Dr Simon Greene?" he asked flashing his badge. The Doctor frowned and nodded.  
"I am. How can I help you Agent?"  
"I need to ask you a few questions about a possible patient of this hospital. A Miss Callie Winston. You might not remember her… it was a fair few months…"

"I remember her. I was her primary doctor. Why would the FBI be looking into her?" He frowned at him slightly.

"There have been quite a few savage animal attacks in these parts. We are just following up to make sure it is 100 percent an animal and not some crazed lunatic." Dean grimaced. The lies fell so easily off of his tongue.  
"Fair enough. Do you mind if we walk and talk? It's the first break I have had all shift and I am in desperate need of coffee." Dr Greene asked. Dean shook his head.  
"Lead the way Doc." They walked in silence for a few minutes until it became too much for Dean.

"So you were her primary doctor?"

"Miss Winston was a… difficult case. We honestly thought she was dead on arrival. The amount of blood and wounds…" Dr Greene swallowed thickly. "To be honest in my thirty – six years as a doctor I have never once seen injuries quite as extensive." he grimaced and shook his head. "No one believed she would survive." He turned the corner and entered the cafeteria. He made his way to a sad looking coffee machine and held up the half empty jug at him. Dean shook his head.  
"Don't blame you. Not the best but better than paying four dollars for a cup of hot milk." Dr Greene poured himself a cup and moved over to an empty table. The cafeteria was mostly empty bar a few people woofing down sad looking salads and a nurse dozing off against the wall in the corner.

"Sit down boy." He eased himself into the seat with a groan. "I love my profession but I do wish it wasn't as hectic."

"Can I ask what they were?" He didn't really want to know but he felt like he needed to know. Dr Greene frowned and put down the cup of coffee.

"She had a skull fracture, right eye socket broken, nose broken and cheekbone cracked, broken arm in three places, dislocated shoulder blade, four broken ribs, right side of pelvis cracked and right leg broken as well as multiple lacerations including extensive lacerations to her right rib. She also suffered severe head trauma and was in a coma for 6 weeks. We tried to contact her next of kin but they had either passed or ignored the call." He recalled almost in a monotone. So many injuries! How was she still alive? Dean sat back and took a shaky breath. He never should have left her! 

"Any…anything else?" he asked. Dr Greene sighed and also leant back.

"Memory loss due to severe head trauma poor thing. Knew everything right up until about 5 years ago." Deans heart sank. Five years? She alive but couldn't remember him. She wouldn't remember their life together or the supernatural. She had finished the degree only a few months after they started dating. His second chance suddenly vanished in front of his eyes. He was so lost in his self-pity that he almost missed what the Doc said.

"She also suffered a miscarriage." The world suddenly stopped. Did he hear right?  
"Wait, what?" Surely he had heard wrong. There was no way!  
"She was 12 weeks pregnant at the time if the attack. The trauma was too intense and many of her injuries were situated around the torso that the foetus had no chance." Dr Greene pushed his empty cup away and sighed deeply. Dean ran a hand through his hair. 12 weeks? Was it his? Then his mind flashed to a memory. She was so violently ill for two weeks straight. His dad hadn't been happy but Dean refused to leave her. He remembered the smile sickly smile she gave him as she stroked his cheek and whispered thank you... And that morning, the morning he left she said she had something to tell him. Was that it? That he was to be a daddy? Oh god what he had done?!

"Tell me something son, The FBI isn't really looking into this are they?" The Doctor suddenly asked. Dean jolted and began to quickly protest but Dr Greene held up his hand.  
"Son, I have been the barer of both good and bad news to many people for many years for many different reasons." He leant forward and looked at Dean over his glasses. "A man simply investigating and not emotionally connected does not cringe at the thought of the victim the way you cringed just then. And they certainly don't have that look in their eye."

"What look?" Dean asked, trying to hide his emotions.

"The look of total devastation and heartache at the thought of failing to protect those you love." Dr Greene said simply. Dean felt the air catch in his chest. He cleared his throat and looked away. The doctor had spot onto him. He had well and truly failed her. Not only was she injured, she almost died. Their baby…their innocent unborn child was killed. How could come back from his?

"You're not here for the FBI are you?" Dr Greene asked. Dean shook his head, refusing to look back at the Doc until he had completely control over his emotions. The guy knew obviously, there was no need to hide it now.  
"Family?" the doc asked. Dean nodded and cleared his throat again. He could feel the burning in the back of his eyes.  
"Only family she's got left." He mumbled.  
"We didn't have your number on file otherwise we would have called." Dr Greene leant back and crossed him arms.  
"I was…ah...overseas on an assignment. I had no idea what had h…happened." He stumbled over his words. He felt like he couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on him. He was the reason she had been attacked. All those injuries…could have saved her. The images of covered in blood began to flash past his eyes. His chest got tighter and tighter. He reached up to loosen his tie. She couldn't remember him! She could have died! Their baby!  
"Breathe, Agent Hudson just breathe." A large steady hand rubbed circles on his back. "It will be okay. You just have to breathe." The doctors calming voice rang through the bloody flashes. He got a few shuddering breaths and found the wall began to expand out again. He didn't know when or how the doctor moved to stand behind him but at this point he was incredibly grateful.  
"You're experiencing a panic attack. You need to calm down and breathe slowly and deeply. It will all be okay." It wouldn't be okay though. She doesn't remember him! She doesn't remember the road trips, the hunts, and the cherry pie that she made whenever she heard the tremble of a particularly bad hunt in his voice. He clenched his fist and tried to focus on the doctor. Slowly the tightness in his chest released and his vision stopped flashing red. He took a shuddering breath and nodded.  
"Sorry." He mumbled, licking his lips. The air flowed easier now and the walls had gone back to where they belonged.  
"Don't apologise." The doctor patted his back once more before returning to his seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean looked up. 

"Is there any way I can have the address she put down?"  
"She didn't remember an address. Only that of one in Wisconsin that we followed up on and called and no one she mentioned lived there anymore. She had no idea where she came from or where she lived or what she did." Dr Greene shook his head.  
"Well then where did she go?" Dean asked frowning. Surely they would have had records on where she went?

"She discharged herself against medical advice. We hadn't found anyone to collect her and legally the only thing we can do is advise against it. We can't keep them here. I guess the knowledge of everything was too much. As soon as she could stand without falling over she ran. ". He shook his head sadly "She was a sweet girl. All she wanted was to know who she was and where she belonged." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eye.  
"I feel for her. All this time here with severe injuries and no one to check in or claim her or help? It's rough." He replaced his glasses and looked at Dean. 

"So what now?" He asked.  
"Now I go and find her."  
"She won't remember you though." The doctor warned. Dean's eyes hardened and Dr Greene couldn't help but smile a little bit. If anyone could find Callie, it was this man here.  
"Doesn't matter. It's Callie. She deserves someone to fight for her." Dean stood and held out his hand for the doctor.

"Thank you for your time" He said.

"Good luck" Dr Greene shook Dean's hand and then leant back. "If anything happens don't hesitate to come back." Dean nodded once and left the depressing cafeteria.

Once outside, Dean took and deep breath and ran his hands over his face, his tough man façade falling apart. What the hell had he done? He's left her. The only woman to ever love him and he love her and she had gotten attacked and almost killed! And their baby! Their innocent baby was now dead. He mentally shook himself and walked over to his car. What the hell is wrong with him? Dean climbed into the car and leant against the steering wheel. She must have been so scared. She didn't know why or how or what was going on, had no one. She alone in finding out she was going to be a mother and no memory of the father. Of him. And now she was gone in the wind. Missing without a trace. What had he done?!

He pulled out his phone and called his dad. It went to message bank. Of course it would cause god forbid if his father actually answered the damn phone!

He hung up and threw his phone into the passenger seat. He didn't even know where to start. Her parents were dead no siblings and an elder grandmother in Iowa who was put into a home three years ago due to Alzheimer's disease. There were friends in her home town of Wisconsin that she barely spoke to. She hadn't lived there since her parents had died when she was eight. Or would she even just stay in Colorado… although that didn't seem like her. She ran from places that held bad memories something about bad ju ju. She literally could be anywhere. He needed to find her. Even if she didn't know who he was he needed to see her with his own eyes. Make sure she was okay and alive. It was his fault she had been so brutally attacked. First thing first though...he needed to find out what it was that attacked her.

 _A/N: Please read and review. I honestly would love some feedback even if it is just to say you like or hate it._

 _Wicked_


	6. Chapter 6

"Bobby?"  
 _"Yeah?"  
"_It's Dean."  
" _Why you callin' me?" "Damn"_ Dean thought _"He must still be pissed about that argument."_ It had been over two years now since the last time Dean had spoken to Bobby for longer than a small voice message here and there. The fight between John and Bobby had almost been legendary. _No flashbacks dude. On a tight schedual._  
 _ **  
**_"Old phone got busted so save this as common number. Look I need help with something."  
" _And what would that be?"_  
"I need you to find someone for me."  
 _"What, the phone book ain't good enough anymore?"_ Bobby growled. Dean felt his heart sink a little. He didn't like Bobby being mad at him. It wasn't his fault that his dad was an idiot and burnt bridges. _  
_"Please Bobby it's really important." A loud sigh came from the other end.  
 _"OK boy. Shoot."_ Dean grinned at being called 'boy' again. _  
_"Her name is Callie Winston." There was silence on the other end. "Bobby?"  
 _"Callie Winston?"  
_ "Yes sir."  
 _"Callie Winston as in your girlfriend Callie Winston? The Callie Winston that I heard about last time you were here non-stop?"_ Bobby began to sound pissed. _Abort!_  
"Yes that Callie Winston but Bobby…"  
 _"I ain't running a search and rescue every damn time you scare off some girl Dean! If you want to find her, do it yourself! I've got more important things to do than chase after your messes! You are a grown ass man Dean and I ain't your damn…"  
_ "She doesn't remember me Bobby." Dean couldn't help but yell.  
 _"Excuse me?"  
_ "I left Callie shortly after Sammy left on Dad's advice."  
 _"You idjit."_  
"I know. When I went back nine months after leaving, she was gone."  
" _Oh Dean…"_  
"They thought she had been mauled by a bear Bobby. Turns out it was a stray werewolf. A kin of one Dad and I killed earlier." There was more silence.  
"She's not dead Bobby, she's missing. She was so torn up and beaten up by this monster that she can't remember the last five years of her life including myself and our entire relationship! I'm asking you to help me…please…cause I don't know where else to go and I can't just let her go." Dean let out a shuddering breath.  
 _"You sure she's alive boy?"_ Bobby asked somewhat softly.  
"I confirmed with both the morgue and the hospital. Spoke to her lead doctor. He was pretty certain she was alive when she bypassed medical advice and left." Dean rubbed his face. The evidence of all the strain was becoming more and more apparent on his face.

" _Why didn't you just say that?"_ Bobby finally answered. _"I will put my feelers out and contact a few people I know that are real good at finding those who don't want to be found."  
_ "Thank you." Dean sighed in relief. "I didn't think you would help me after everything between you and Dad."  
" _Your daddy is a self-absorb arsehole and I stand by what I did. But I ain't going to take that out on you boy. Not when you need my help. She got family_?"  
"I checked with those that would actually care or remember and she's not there. Also went back to all the main places she use to talk about and there's no trace. She's literally gone with the wind."  
 _"How long you been lookin?"  
"_Too long."

" _We'll find her Dean. Just have faith."_  
"Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you find her?"  
" _You'll be the first call I make."_ Bobby sassed back.  
"Hey Bobby?" Dean said before he could hang up.  
 _"What now? Need me to hold it while you piss?"  
_ "Just…thanks." A gruff grumble came through the phone.  
 _"Anytime boy, you know that_." Dean hung up and cleared his throat. Tossing his phone in the glove compartment, he looked out the window at the tall building. He hated this. He didn't want anything to do with this but he had to. There was no choice.

He jumped out of the car and snuck his way into the building. He made gotten his hands on vital information on which apartment he needed and the general layout of the building. It was amazing what a twenty could do. Dean jimmied the window and grinned when it opened. Using more grace and silence than usual, he quietly climbed through the window and into the room. He breathed out his nose loudly and made his way left. A hand claps down on his shoulder and without thinking, Dean knocked it away before throwing a punch. It sailed past his attackers head as it ducked. Dean was so not in the mood to play. He grabbed the attackers arm and swung him around before shoving him away and moving quickly to dodge a kick that came out of nowhere. Seeing a small shot, Dean elbowed the attacker in the face and dropped to dodge a kick. Swiping out his feet, Dean grabbed the back of his attacker's neck and wrist and pinned him to the ground.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." He said.  
"Dean?!" Came the squeak of an answer. Dean laughed.  
"You scared the crap out of me."  
"That's cause you're out of practice." The man on the floor grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and rolling Dean to the floor.  
"Or not. Get off me." He shook him off and grabbed the hand offered before standing to his feet. The years had been kind to his younger brother. He looked young, healthy…happy. It was a nice change from all the drama and angst that surrounded Sam before.

"What the hell are you doing here _?" Ah Sammy, always straight to the point._ He knew Sam wouldn't be overly happy to see him, but he had hopped for maybe a hug or a smile at least.  
"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and shook once before letting go. _No chick flick moments. No matter how excited you are to see him.  
_ "What the hell are you doing here?" His moody brother demanded again. Clearly there was to be no hugs or 'hi, how are you?'  
"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."  
"Uh, the phone?" Good to know that the sass hadn't left.  
"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and nodded once when he didn't reply. Suddenly the lights turned on and almost blinded him. 

"Sam?" Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison and saw a tall leggy blonde dressed in short shorts and a smurf's t-shirt  
"Jess. Hey." Dean bit his lip to hide the smirk. Looks like the awkwardness stayed too. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam waited for him to say something sleezy but it never came. Dean was too busy thinking about how Callie had a shirt exactly the same.  
"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiled. Dean had to admit, she was very pretty. Something he would have definitely gone for. But at the moment, his thoughts were still wrapped on Callie. Sam nodded. But hey, there was no harm in having a bit of fun.  
"You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean nodded. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." He threw in a wink just to see if the red on Sam's face could actually go any redder….apparently it can. "But, uh, nice meeting you." He smiled in a way to try and calm down his close to raging brother.  
"No." Dean sighed as Sam went over to Jess and put an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." _You schmuck._

"Okay." Dean turned to look at them both straight on. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."  
"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." _What an idiot._ Dean ducked his head to calm himself before looking back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." 

_Please read and review.  
I know this was short and probably not very well written but its late, the idea came to me I wrote it out and bam I just wanted to get it out for you all. There you have it though…we are now starting with the series.  
Seriously though, please review or PM me… I love getting messages. There is not a lot of feedback for this story and I would like to know whether or not I should continue or just scrap it. I'm seriously considering scrapping it…I don't know if I am doing this idea justice or not.  
Wicked_


	7. Chapter 7

_It had been a long hunt. He had been away from a month…A MONTH. He sat in the car and sighed deeply. She was going to be pissed. Actually, that was an understatement. She was going to be bat shit crazy pissed. His phone had been smashed by the fugly and he hadn't had a chance to grab a new one nor call her. He was embarrassed to admit that he didn't know her number off by heart and he knew his father would be pissed if he asked to borrow his phone to call her…even if he did remember her number. He grabbed the bunch of flowers from the passenger side and got out of the car. He grimaced as he noticed that most of them had wilted. He had gotten them a fair few hours ago in fairness and hadn't stopped since, wanting to be with her as soon as he possibly could. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. Oh man was she going to be pissed. He sighed again before making his way to the door. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he turned his key and pushed open the door. It's not like she could actually hurt him…she was only 5'2. She could hold a grudge though. He looked around the entrance way and didn't see anyone. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. The smell of sugar and spices filled his nose and warmed him to his toes. He made his way to the kitchen at the end of the hall and smirked when he heard the music. She was baking. There was no doubt about it. The music was upbeat and funky, a mixture of old and new, the air full of sweet scents and there she was, in all her glory. His sweetheart….his sugar. She had her long hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head and by the looks of things, she was wearing his shirt and her running shorts underneath her short fluoro pink apron. He leant against the door frame and smiled. This is what he had missed. Just watching her be free and crazy and…her. She was stunning in every form of the word, right down to the flour he knew stained her left cheek. She hummed along with the song as the timer went off. He watched as she pulled on her blue oven mitts and nearly groaned out loud as she bent over to grab whatever was in the oven. Peach cobbler by the smell. It made his mouth water. Not nearly as much as the view though. Damn, his girl had one fine as…_

 _She chose that moment to turn around and catch his eye. He smiled and lifted the bouquet of sad flowers and she screamed. The dish dropped out of her hands and landed with a mighty crash at her feet. He frowned.  
"Oh lord you scared the shit outta me." She exclaimed placing a hand on her chest.  
"Careful sugar, there might be…" His sentence was cut off by the crushing of his ribs. He gasped a breath and chuckled.  
"Ease up sugar." He choked out, wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders. She immediately unwrapped herself from him and stepped back a half step.  
"Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I'll get the first aid…" He pulled her back into his arms and held her close to him. Her fist wound its way into his plaid shirt above his heart and on his back. She buried her face into his chest. _

" _I'm fine. Just let me hold you for a second." He muttered.  
"I was so worried about you." She mumbled. Dean swallowed thickly and kissed her head, breathing in the sweet vanilla smell that was uniquely her._

" _I'm sorry." He murmured, unable to put what he wanted to say into words. He didn't see it panning out like this at all. He had envisioned screaming and throwing things before hugs and forgiveness.  
"Don't be. Your job is your job. As long as you're okay." She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"You are okay aren't you?" she asked, the blue eyes swarming with worry. He grinned and cradled her face in between his hands.  
"I am fine. Barely even a scratch." She opened her mouth to interrupt but he shook his head.  
"I have been away for too long and I am sorry that I didn't message you or call you. I will learn your number off by heart and have back up phones. I should know better and baby, you can chew me out all night later but right now I am going to kiss your sweet little lips like I have been dreamin of doin since I left." And with that he pulled her close and smashed his lips on to hers. Sugar and raspberry danced across his tastebuds as he poured everything he wanted to say into that kiss. When the need to breath overpowered their need to be connected, Dean pulled away.  
"God I missed you." He said leaning his forehead against hers.  
"Not as much as I missed you." She whispered back rubbing her nose against his. _

" _Sorry I scared you by the way." He chuckled. She smiled.  
"You're forgiven…but only cause I am happy to have you home." She kissed him softly._

" _I thought you would be so pissed." He mumbled. She nodded against his forehead.  
"Oh I am and if you ever pull that again I will string you up by your toenails and beat you senseless with my rolling pin." He laughed loudly. "But for now…welcome home baby."  
"Man, it's so good to be home." He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. "Tell me there's more dessert though." She giggled and kissed his nose.  
"There's apple pie in the fridge and pecan pie on the counter." He grinned and kissed her.  
"I love you sugar."  
"I love you too Dean."_

"Can I get you anything else?" the high pitched voice pulled him from his memories. He shook his head and clenched his hand around her necklace. He had been playing with it in his pocket before descending into memory lane. He looked up to get a eyeful of the waitress's...boobs. He sent her his panty dropping smile but before he could reply, his brother interrupted and asked for the check. Dean frowned. Sammy was young and somewhat good looking…why was he not interested in fun?  
"We are allowed to have fun you know?" he said.  
"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean pointed at the waitress as she walked off.  
"That's fun." He expected a smile and an eye roll but all he got was a sassy bitch face. He sighed and passed him the newspaper he had been looking at.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." That got a reaction.  
"A funeral? Why?" Dean shrugged.  
"They buried an empty coffin. For closure or something." He rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother. Bobby had mentioned something about closure last time he spoke to him. He hadn't been able to find a trace of Callie anywhere and either did his contacts. Dean swallowed thickly. He hadn't spoken to Bobby since telling him to stick his closure where the sun doesn't shine.

"Closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam snarked. Dean sighed deeply. Here it comes. He had been waiting for it for a few weeks now. He knew that Sam was antsy on finding dad. Might as well bite the bullet.

"Something you want to say to me?" he asked bracing himself for a Sammy tantrum.  
"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"And what do you suggest we do Sammy?" He asked leaning forward.  
"Something. Anything. I don't know!" Sam snapped. And that was the final straw.  
"You wanna know something? I am sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?" Sam opened his mouth to interrupt but Dean cut him off. "I'm the one that been with him every single day for the last two years, while you've been off to college going to.. Pep rallies and crap." He took a breath and tried to calm down. "We will find him ok? But until then, we're gonna kill every bad thing between then and now okay?"

"Okay." Sam nodded. " Lake Manioc here we come then."

"She was about a hundred yards out." Dean looked away from the young man in front of him, Will Carlton, the dead chick's brother. They had pulled up at the house earlier this morning and with a flash of their Wildlife Rangers badge, they had been proceeded to start their investigation.

"That's where she got dragged down." The lake was massive. Anything could be out there.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean turned his attention back to Will who was shaking his head.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub. " The kid ran a hand over his face. Dean felt bad for him. He knew what it meant to lose someone and no matter which way it happened, it always hurt the same way.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked, taking notes on a small notepad he pulled out of god knows where. "Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shapes breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will swallowed thickly and crossed his arms. Dean hated this part. Making the family members talk about what happened. He didn't like seeing the pain across their faces. But it was a part of the job and over the years he had learnt to just hide the discomfort.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" He asked. Will shook his head.  
"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" A small flash of fear crossed his face.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do. " Dean nodded and started to head back towards the car.

"What about your father?" his brother suddenly asked. Dean internally groaned. "Can we talk to him?" Will turned to look at his father who had been facing the lake ever since his sister went missing.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Dean felt for the kid. The amount of questions the poor family had probably been asked already.

Sam nodded. "We understand. Thank you for your time." They headed back towards the car.  
"What do you think?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.  
"I think we need to go and talk to the local fuzz."

 _Quick flash back to show more about their relationship and I thought 'eh why not?' Please Rate and Review I would love to hear what you all think.  
Wicked. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys, sorry about the lack of updating.  
Guest, No I didn't stop updating but I have a real life outside of FF and it got the better of me. Life does that.  
Here's the next part. I have skipped a bit as we all know what happens in the episode and im not too keen on writing it all out.  
As always, tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Wicked**_

"So there are the three drowning victims this year." Sam said breaking the silence. He had jumped straight onto his laptop as soon as they walked in. Dean on the other hand decided that it was time to do some laundry. They had just returned from talking to the local police chief, Jake Devins. They had posed as Agents from the Wildlife Service in order to get some information. Jake seemed to think it was accidental drownings but something about it all just didn't add up to Dean. They had also met Andrea and Lucas, Jake's daughter and grandson. Andrea was nice and although Dean tried to flirt, it was clear that his heart just wasn't in it. And it wasn't. He felt almost guilty trying to flirt with anyone when Callie was out there somewhere waiting for him to find her and help her get her memory back. Lucas on the other hand tugged at Dean for some reason. There was something about the kid that had Dean almost worried. He had a feeling something tragic went on with the kid and he was hiding behind silence. Dean knew all about that. He was a mute after his mother died for at least a few months.

"Any before that?" he asked sniffing a shirt and shuddering. Yep. Definitely need to find a laundry mat  
 _"Oh my god Dean what did do?! Bathe in the beast? Jesus Christ." She gagged and shook her hand in front of her face.  
"I didn't think it was that bad?" Dean muttered suddenly subconscious.  
"Sweetheart, I say this with love, but you're going to go around back, strip down and then I am going to hose you down." She backed away from him.  
"But…"  
"It's that bad Dean. And from now on you can do your own washing." She shook her head and closed the door. He sighed. Stupid witches and their stupid body fluid spewing everywhere. _

He shook his head to clear it and sighed. He couldn't escape her anymore.

"Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So our lake monster in binging?" Dean asked making a clean and dirty pile. The dirty pile was slowly getting larger.

"This whole lake monster theory bugs me. I mean Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Dean left his washing to reading over his brothers shoulder.  
"So it bugs you cause there's no eye witnesses and because there's no witnesses you assume it's not a mons…whoa whoa wait! Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean stood straight trying to remember.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clicked a few pages and pulled up a news article. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow.  
"Looks like we got an eyewitness after all."

 _ **Page break**_ _

Dean kinda felt bad about bugging Andrea when she was playing with her son. He knew it was important and there was something to be checked with her and her son. He just wished the poor kid didn't have to be their witness. He decided to leave Andrea to Sam. After his poor excuse for flirting yesterday (he really didn't have his game back after Callie) he felt a little embarrassed around her. Besides, he felt like he could connect to Lucas a little better than Sammy could. 

"How's it going?" He kneeled down next to Lucas, who didn't even give a sign he had heard Dean. He picked up one of the toy soldiers.  
"I love these things." He said mimicking a gun and an explosion before tossing the soldier on the ground. He looked back at Lucas expecting a smile or something…anything really but nothing. He just kept drawing. 

"Crayons more your thing? Chicks dig artists." He winked before picking up a few pictures from the small pile next to Lucas. One was a big black swirl and the other a red bicycle. Dean had to hand it to the id. He was talented.

"Mind if I draw with you? I'm an artist myself." He picked up a piece of paper and a crayon.  
 _"What are you doing?" She asked padding softly over to him.  
"Drawing." He replied.  
"I didn't know you drew." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. She smelt of wildflowers.  
"I am a man of many talents." He grinned at her. She bit her lip to hold back the laughter.  
"Oh you're some kind of talented." She giggled.  
"What?"  
"What is it?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"It's us." He mumbled disheartened. She laughed loudly at that.  
"Oh sweetheart."_

"I think you can hear me and I think you know exactly what's going on, you just don't wanna talk and that's cool. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean swallowed hard. It was still a hard night to talk about.

"Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake." After getting nothing but silence back, Dean sighed and handed him his picture.

"This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me. That pretty little girl next to me is my girlfriend Callie." He smiled. "I swear she's prettier in person. She's missing though and no one knows where to find her." He shook his head. "It's hard not knowing what happened to someone you love." He didn't get a response. Not that he expected one. Poor kid. Dean really felt for him.  
"Yeah I know I suck. Callie use to tell me that as well. See ya around Lu..." Dean trailed off, staring into the distance. _No way. No freaking way!_ His heart sped up and he felt himself gasp.It couldn't be. His chest tightened and he almost cried out.  
Surely he was seeing things! It couldn't be…could it?

 _A.N – I'll post the next chapter soon. As a sorry for leaving it so long…and on such a cliff hanger although I'm sure you all know what's going on ;)  
Wicked._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N – well here is the other chapter like I promised.  
Bare with me for the next aas I am swamped with uni assignments as well as raising my kids and working…I will post when I can.  
Wicked. **_

She was here. In her hometown. A place where she said she would never go back. Why didn't he find her last time he was here? He must have checked this place three times at least! Her black hair was shorter now, tied into a ponytail that ended at her shoulders instead of her hips. She was wearing a knotted jumper that hung off of her shoulders and long black running pants. At least her taste in jumpers had stayed the same. Even from where he was standing he could see faint scars over her shoulder and her neck. It sent a sick jolt through his stomach. She was flushed and sweaty but to him, damn it was like water in the desert. He stood and made his way over to where she was talking to Andrea and his brother.

"Oh!" the girl jumped back in fright as Dean suddenly stood right in front of her. He had probably startled her but he couldn't help it. He was aching. She chuckled and placed a hand on her heart.  
"Lord you scared me!" She said with a smile. His heart jolted. She had no idea who he was. He didn't know what he was thinking. Did he really expect that one look of him and her memory would suddenly magically reappear?

"You okay buddy?" She asked softly, the sweetness of her voice washing over him. Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. He noticed the odd look Andrea sent him. It matched the same one that his brother was giving him.  
"I…ah I'm fine. Sorry I thought you were someone I knew." Dean shrugged sheepishly, his heart falling into his stomach. This was the worst kind of torture. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and breathe in her scent. It had been so long. But he was pretty sure that if he did that she would call the cops.  
"Ah no harm, no foul. In this light I could look like anyone." She frowned at him. "You sure you are okay thought? You look kind of pale." She raised a hand and placed it on his forehead. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion. Her touch was warm and gentle and everything he had been craving. He could smell the scented rose hand cream she always used. Something really didn't change.  
"Sorry mam' is he bothering you?" His little brother's voice interrupted his bliss as he grabbed his arm. "He doesn't seem to understand personal space."  
"No. Just a simple case of mistaken identity." She moved her hand down to his cheek and stroked his cheek bone with her thumb softly. It brought back memories of coming home weary and tired or upset after a hunt or a particularly bad day with his father and her cupping his face, telling him it would all be okay and that he was home now. "Maybe he should lie down though. He is a bit warm and pale."  
"Oh you just can't stop being a nurse for even one day can you?" Andrea smiled. The blush that crept over her face was just a beautiful as he remembered. So she became a nurse then? He knew it was something she was interested in but a year before her finished her degree she dropped out and decided to pursue demonology which was always her guilty pleasure. Would she even remember demonology?  
"It was a long drive. I'll be sure to make sure he gets the rest he needs to feel better." Sam tugged on his arm.  
"You better. He will be no good if he is exhausted or sick." She nodded and turned back to Dean.  
"I'm Callie by the way." She held out her hand to them.  
"Sam." Sam answered shaking her hand. "This is my brother, Dean. We're with the Wildlife." She turned to him with a smile and he shook her hand. God, did she look amazing.  
"Here to investigate the mysteries of the lake? My money is on some forty thousand year old alligator." She giggled and Dean had to clench his fists to stop from touching her. She was here! After all the months, days and nights, of searching and praying and hoping and then fearing the worst she was here, alive, beautiful and well and right in front of him…and she didn't remember a damn thing! He felt like screaming. This was so unfair.

"You've been betting with everyone about an alligator. I'm telling you it's nothing. Dad doesn't seem to think it's anything either." Andrea piped up.  
"Doesn't mean it can't be an alligator." Callie raised an eyebrow. She turned to Dean again. "Can it?"  
"Ah...wha...What?" He stumbled caught off guard at her sudden question.  
"Could the thing in the lake be an alligator?" She asked.  
"We didn't find any tracks leading to the water and no one has seen anything. We aren't ruling out any possibilities but you never know." Sam answered for him. She smiled and poked her tongue out at Andrea.  
"See? Told you." A loud alarm beeped from her wrist.  
"Shoot, gotta run. No pun intended." She grinned to herself and Dean couldn't help but smile. Another thing that hadn't changed. Her shocking taste in puns. Maybe his Callie hadn't completely gone. Maybe there was still a chance.

"Anyway it was nice to meet you." She said. He merely nodded, unable to form the words. He was worried he'd blurt out something stupid. Like 'I love you' or 'I know you don't remember but I am your boyfriend and I love you and you are going to come with us.'  
"Good luck with the lake. My money is still on an alligator." She turned back to Andrea who was looking at Dean with an odd expression.  
"I'll swing by around 6. Don't worry about dinner, I can cook. Make sure you take Mr Mullins out for his night time stroll otherwise good luck getting that man to sleep!" Andrea laughed and nodded.  
"I will don't worry. Six is great. Thanks again."  
"Oh and I am stealing your bath. My plumbing is buggering up something shocking and after the last two weeks of nightshifts and double time, I am in desperate need of a bubble bath."  
"I'm sure that will be okay." Andrea smiled and laid a hand on her arm. "Thanks again for this." Callie waved her off.  
"Sorry I wasn't who you were looking for. I hope you find her. And make sure you rest." She smiled again at them and with a wink she was jogging away. Dean visibly swallowed. That hurt more than what he thought it would. It was still Callie, his sweet caring 'would help a stranger on the street' kind girlfriend but she had no idea who he was. He was a stranger to the woman he loved. 

"What the hell was that?" Sam hissed as Dean watched Callie running down the path. Goddamn it her arse looked amazing in those pants.  
"What?" Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on his brother again.  
"I think I would like to know as well." Andrea crossed her arms. "You looked like you know her."  
Dean swallowed. _Yeah I knew her, loved her. Still love her.  
"_I thought it was someone I knew once. My mistake." Dean shrugged. Andrea nodded and seemed to accept it. Sam on the other hand raised an eyebrow. He knew Dean to well to fall for that excuse.  
"Who was she?" Sam asked Andrea.  
"An old friend of mine. We went to school together and then one day she up and left and haven't seen or heard from her since." She turned back to them. "A few months ago she rocked up on dad's doorstep asking to see me." She shook her head.  
"She was so confused about everything. She was attacked by a bear almost a year ago. Made her lose the last five years of her life, poor thing."  
"It's good to know she has a friend like you." Sam smiled softly while Dean had paled.  
"Thank you. I should probably get going. Nice to see you again." Andrea began to pack up while Sam said bye.

 _ **Page break-**_ _

"So you going to explain what the hell that was back there or are we pretending it didn't happen?" Sam asked as they headed back to the hotel.  
"Don't know what you are talking about." Dean said walking just a little bit quicker. He really didn't want to do this right now…hell, ever!  
"You took off like a bat out of hell and just stood there staring at her! Who did you think she was?" Sam pushed as they reached the hotel, blocking the hallway leading to their room.  
"No one. Don't worry about it." Dean pushed passed his brother and headed towards their room.  
"Dean!" Dean ignored him as he turned his key in the door and swung it open. _Come on Sammy just back off!_ But his brother was like a Pitbull…once he had something he was never giving it up.  
"Just talk to me Dean! I know something is up!" Sam argued, slamming the door behind him.  
"What Sam? What do you want me to say?" Dean practically yelled turning around to face Sam. "I thought she was some chick I knew from awhile back but it wasn't her but she was nice and sweet and decided to start feeling me up cause apparently I look like shit!" He turned back and grabbed a beer out of the pathetic excuse for a fridge. "It is no big deal." _Just drop it._  
"It looked a big deal." Sam huffed as he grabbed a beer as well. "You've been weird for a while. I was just worried."  
"Well it wasn't. We done with the chick flick moment? Can we just move on with the case? Or do you wanna read something more into it?" Dean rolled his eyes and chugged his beer. Perhaps he should have given Sammy some slack. Hell, he might have understood after losing Jess. But he didn't want to talk about her. Talking about losing her made it all seem so real. Today made it all so real. She really didn't remember him at all. But he wasn't ready to let her go. He had found her. He wasn't about to lose her again.

 _ **As always Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear what you think about how the story is going and where you want it to go from here. It will pick up from here.  
Wicked. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry! There's no excuse just no I am incredibly sorry and real life is so stressful.  
Really hope there is still people out there.  
Wicked**_

"Mr Carlton?" Sam asked softly. Dean could not help but feel bad for the bastard. He looked like he had given up all hope. Shortly after hearing about the murder of Will Carlton, the brothers had concluded that it was not Nessie for one and for two, it seemed to be targeting Bill Carlton and those around him... Sam had found information that Andrea's husband who had drowned was Bill's godson which meant that as much as Dean would love to leave the man to grieve in peace, they had to ask him a few questions and the quicker they did, the better. There was no way that this lake monster was getting any more victims. Especially with Callie in town.  
"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."  
"We're from the, the Department of…"  
"I don't care who you're with." The old man sighed deeply. "I've answered enough questions today."  
"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Sam was like a Pitbull. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam trudged on seemingly unaware of the man's internal struggle. Dean bit the inside of his lip. It did not feel right hounding a guy who had obviously gone through hell.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying." He took a deep shuddering breathe. "Go away. Please." Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away, heading back towards the car.  
"What do you think?" Sam asked when they were out of earshot.  
"I think that that man has gone through hell and back and isn't coping to well with losing everything." _Know that feeling all too well man._ "I also don't think he is telling us everything." Sam sighed and leant against the impala.  
"So now what?" He asked. Dean was not listening. He was staring at the house in front of them. Something about it was familiar. He pulled out the picture Lucas had drawn him out of his pocket. It was a match for the Carlton house.  
"Maybe Bill isn't the only one who knows something."

 _ **Page break-**_

After a somewhat awkward conversation with Lucas about scary things and getting a possible next lead, the brothers returned to the car. They had another picture of a house and they both were hoping it would lead to some sort of a clue as to what they were dealing with.  
"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean piped up softly.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies. Kids react to stuff like that differently from adults." Sam answered. He wasn't kidding. He remembered when they were little and their mother had just died. He himself took to not muttering a word unless his dad barked at him. When they were a little older and Dad went away for long periods, Sam took to reading to hide his disappointment and Dean fell back into silence. Thank God, none of them developed psychic abilities though. That would have just made Dad so freaking proud.

"Whatever is out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns so if you got a better lead than just a picture of a yellow two storey house, please." Dean shook his head. This kid had obviously gone through hell and he was still suffering? It just wasn't fair.

"See this church? I bet there are only a few like that around here." Sam pointed to the picture. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." He teased his brother. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know, um... What you said about Mom..." Sam said a few minutes later. Dean fought to roll his eyes. He should have known that was going to come up. The kid should have gone psychology instead of law. Always analysing shit. "You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal ok? It happened." _I only ever told one person that and I doubt very strongly that she would remember._ Oh fuck we're not going to have to hug or anything are we?" he grimaced. Sam reached out and punched his arm. It was as girly as they got…although Dean was sure that Sam wanted a hug. He was saved from saying anything as the approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. They pulled up and stepped out, Dean holding up the picture to compare. There was a little yellow house next to the church with a little wooden gate. They shared a look and a deep sigh before crossing the street towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Two chapters so close together? Why yes you are reading this right. I am in the process of finishing this episode off so hopefully I will get another one posted soon.  
Sorry again for the wait.  
If you are still out there, leave a review and let me know what you think about this story so far. Should I keep going?**_

 _ **Wicked**_

Dean raised his fist and knocked on the old door. He didn't know why but this house gave him the creeps. A little old lady slowly opened the door.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"We are sorry to bother you, Ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asked politely. The little old lady frowned and shook her head before opening the door and letting them into the house.  
"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She said sadly. Dean noticed a picture of a little boy that could only be Peter on the side table.

"The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." She sighed softly. Sam nudged Dean and pointed to the toy soldiers beside the photo. "Losing Peter, you know it's…it's worse than dying."

"Did he disappear from here? In this house?" Dean asked. Mrs Sweeney shook her head.  
"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She turned away and allowed the brothers to look around. Dean noticed a picture on the mirror in the bedroom and motioned for Sam to have a look. There were two boys in the picture, one was Peter with the little red bicycle. Dean turned it over and read the writing on the back.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Looks like we were right about the connection. Let's go have another chat to old Billy Carlton."

 _ **PAGE BREAK -**_

The brothers were back in the car heading back towards the lake and hopefully some answers on how to solve this case., Dean could feel it in his bones that they were getting closer and closer to the answer.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow. " Sam said frowning. Dean nodded.  
"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" there was something more to this case than mets the eyes. They were getting closer but there was still something that they were missing. As bad as Dean felt about going to bug the grieving father again, he knew that they needed answers and Bill was seemingly the only one who could give it to them.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam muttered, trying to connect the dots. Dean bit the inside of his lip.  
"What if Bill did something to Peter?"  
"What if Bill killed him?" Sam added in with raised eyebrows. Dean nodded. There you go, there was something that finally made sense.  
"Peter's spirit would be pissed. It would want revenge." He nodded again. "It's possible. Hopefully the old man can answer the questions and we can wrap this sucker up."

They pulled up at the Carlton house. Dean felt his heart stutter at the sight of a familial raven-haired beauty running towards them.  
"Quick! You have to stop him! He won't listen to me!" she yelled coming to a halting stop in front of them.  
"Bill Carlton? Where is he?" Dean asked putting his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down.

"He wouldn't stop! Kept muttering about a debt to repay. Please help!" she said slightly out of breath, a wild look of panic in her eyes.

They heard an engine roar and looked at each other in shock. They took off running towards the end of the dock, Callie following behind them.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yelled.  
"Bill! Please come back!" Callie yelled desperately.  
"Mr. Carlton!"  
"Oh god he can't hear us!" Callie cursed. Suddenly, the water rose up and flipped the boat over. Callie screamed in horror and Dean, out of instinct pulled her into his chest to hide her from the horror. He could feel her shaking.  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She whimpered in his chest. "What the hell was that?!" She pulled away from Dean's chest and looked at them.  
"We're not too sure." Sam muttered.  
"Don't lie to me. Things are been going sideways for a while and then you two show up and it starts getting nastier! What the hell is going on?" she pushed back against his chest to look at them. There was a few stray tears slipping down her face and Dean longed to reach out and wipe them.  
"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to go and talk to Jake." Dean said letting her slip through his arms. His heart raced and the familiar feeling of her against him and his mind screamed at him to take her back up and not let go. But he knew he couldn't. She didn't know him and he'd be damn if he scared her off for good. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911.  
"You better be ready to explain." She glared at him, her sadness and fear turning into anger. He didn't take it to heart. She was hiding her fear behind her anger. "Yes hi, we need an ambulance and police…"  
Dean wasn't sure he was looking forward to that conversation.

 **Page break -**

"Callie? Sam, Dean what are you doing here?" Andrea asked as the three of them walked in followed by Jake. Callie hugged Andrea and sat down next to Lucas who was rocking back and forth on the chair.

"Sweet pea, what's wrong?" She asked softly running her hands through his hair. He shook his head and kept rocking. She sighed and rubbed his back softly. Her best friend's child was deeply scarred of what she wasn't sure but Callie was certain he needed help. Andrea on the other hand thought he was still recovering from the lose of his father. Callie obviously didn't agree

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake interrupted. Dean looked over to see Callie rubbing Lucas's back absentmindedly. He knew she was going to have questions. How could he answer them? He hated lying to her. Always had and she always had a knack of finding out the truth.

"I brought you dinner before my shift." Andrea held out the foil covered plate. "I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" she looked to Callie who paled and looked at her feet. Dean wanted to comfort her. But knew better. It wasn't his place anymore. He hoped what she had seen already wouldn't have a deep affect on her. He didn't want to hold his breath though.

Jake rubbed his eyes. "I am sorry. Right now, we don't really know what is going on. Maybe it will be better if you three went on home." Callie frowned and looked up at Dean. He read her emotions immediately. She was confused as to why he was trying to cover something up. Confused as to what was actually going on and a little annoyed that he wasn't speaking up in explanation. Before he could say something, Lucas jumped up and began tugging on his arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" he looked down at the kid who was obviously in distress. "Talk to me buddy. It's okay. You're okay." Not giving the kid a chance to reply, Andrea was pulling him away and starts to lead him outside. Callie stood up and sighed.  
"I'll go see what wrong. I'll see you soon?" she asked. Dean nodded and she smiled before following her friend. Jake turned to the brothers and nodded towards his office.  
"Let's talk boys." He said. _Well this isn't going to be pleasant._


	12. Chapter 12

Callie couldn't get him out of her head. She didn't know what it was about him but he just seemed…familiar. Which was weird because she was certain that she would remember such a good-looking man. Dean. The name echoed around her brain. There was something there, something just out of her grasp. That wasn't anything new though. Ever since the attack on her over a years ago, she had massive gaps in her memory. Five years worth if she was being honest. But if he was someone from her past surely he would have said something?  
 _But he thought she was someone else? Could it be?_

Callie was looking forward to a long hot bath. It had been a long couple of weeks and her hot water system at home was on the fritz. She had feed and changed Lucas into his pyjamas an hour or so ago and it was time for her to relax and ease her aching body. She loved nursing. It was a passion but lately it had felt like she was missing something. She felt that she could be doing something more, something more…something different. The attack on her over a year ago had left gaps in her memory and her body disfigured for life. The scars didn't bother her as much as she thought they would. Most of them could be hidden and those that were visible were white and could almost be covered by makeup. The doctors were amazed at how far she had come. Being a nurse herself, she too was surprised on how the scarring had healed so well so quickly. Not that 18 months was quick but still, she considered herself lucky that the ones on her face, as vain as the thought was, were barely visible. She still ad a small limp that became more obvious the longer she was on her feet and a small hole in her heart where she knew she was still grieving the loss of life in her unknown baby. She shook her head. Not a good thing to think about now. She had received a far amount of looks and questions about the scars but now, having accepted what had happened and slowly moving on towards healing she felt much better about them. They were symbols of how strong she was. She just wished that she could remember what had happened.

Going through her stuff after coming home, she found bits and pieces that made no sense. She found a Demonology degree in her office completed four years ago that she had no memory completing and no understanding of why she would have it. Demons and the supernatural didn't exists. It seemed like a stupid degree to have. There were men shirts and a old hunting jacket in her wardrobe that held a strong earthy smell. She could vaguely remember someone important but as soon as she though to hard on it, the memory would fade. It made her sad, knowing that there obviously had been someone important in her life but that someone had not come forward when she was attacked and hadn't shown up in the 18 months since. Was the mystery man the father of her baby? Their relationship had to be serious if he was leaving clothes at her house and clearly he was some sort of hunter if the guns and knives that were hidden in the drawers and in a box under the bed. He obviously lived there with her so why hadn't he stepped forward. There had been no pictures of the mystery man around the house, which confused her even more. Maybe he had died in a hunting accident? She shook her head. It was late, she was tired and for some unknown reason Dean had brought forward all these confusing thoughts. _He is just a good-looking stranger with a hero complex. Whatever it's nothing. Damn those jeans look god though._ Shaking her head, she sighed again and made her way to the bathroom and a long awaited bath.

As she walked past Lucas's room she noticed the light was still on. Poking her head in she sighed upon seeing him colouring.  
"I thought you were supposed to be in bed buddy?" She asked softly coming over and stroking his hair. He worried her. The things he drew; like the dark swirling spiral he was drawing now worried her. She kissed the top of his head and picked him up.  
"You worry me buddy. You are worrying everyone." She laid him down and stroked his hair. "But you know that we will be here whenever you are ready to talk and we will listen happily." She kissed his forehead. "I do love you little buddy." She sat there for a little while longer, stroking his hair and lost in thoughts as the little boy slowly fell asleep.

After an awkward talk with Jake and being founded out as fake agents, Sam and Dean had been slowly making their way out of town. They were waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. Dean was lost in his thoughts. The case didn't feel finished to him. There was something that they were missing. That and Callie. Callie. His sweet kind sugary Callie. She was still the same person. A little more withdrawn but still the same. Seeing her opened a whole world of emotions that he had been steadily trying to push down and keep away. Did he want to leave her again? Was it safer this way?

"Green." A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"What?" Dean turned to his brother.  
"The light? It is green. It normally means go." Sam said sarcastically. Dean didn't even have the heart to tell him to shut his pie hole. There were too many thoughts rattling around his skull. Making a decision, he turned right.  
"Interstates the other way." Sam said.  
"I know."  
"But the job is over? If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam waved his hand around, frowning and trying to work out what was going through his brothers head.  
"I'm not so sure."  
"Is this about the car or the chick?"  
"What?" Dean looked at Sam.  
"The chick? Andreas friend? Katie…"  
"Callie." Dean automatically corrected.  
"So it is about her?" What is with her that has you so fascinated?"  
"Look, it's got nothing to do with Callie and mostly to do with my gut. I honestly don't think this case is over. I don't know why but I just feel it's not. What if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" _What if Callie gets hurt some how?_  
"Why would you think that?" Sam asked honestly confused.

"Because that kid? Lucas? He was genuinely scared."  
"That's what this is about?" Sam tilted his head.  
"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean wished Sam would drop it.  
"Yeah right, and it has nothing to do with the pretty black head. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" he teased.  
"Shut your face." Dean said.

 _ **PAGE BREAK -**_

The bathtub is mostly full and Callie tested the water with one hand. She was so excited to just sit back and relax now that Lucas was well and truly asleep. Poor little thing. She took off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She sighed as she leant back and let the heat sink into her body. This is what she needed. That, and to stop thinking about the mystery stranger. Goddamn it he just kept plaguing her brain. What was so bloody special about him? With closed eyes, she grabbed a wash cloth and began washing her body. A eering heavy feeling suddenly went through her body. She opened her eyes and screamed. The entire water was a dark murky brown. She screamed again and began to climb out of the tub only to find that she couldn't move. Taking a large breathe to scream again, she was suddenly dragged completely under water. Using her fear to help strengthen her she managed to pull her head out and take a breath before whatever was in the bathtub pulled her under again. She tossed and turned under the murky water, fighting the invisible force trying to drown her. Fear rose steadily within her. All she could think about was that she had to get out to save Lucas. Whatever this was, it was a lot stronger than her.  
"Dean!" she screamed out before she was dragged back under the water.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam frowned. Dean shook his head. He knew Andrea was at the hospital but Callie was here and since she was best friends with Andrea, she might know some information. Well…that's what he was telling himself. Any chance to spend time and see her was alright in his books. He raised his fist and knocked loudly. Lucas answered the door, looking pale and shaking with fear. Dean's stomach sank.

"Lucas? Lucas! What is it? Where is Callie?" Dean barked. Lucas took off towards the stairs and the brothers followed him. They got to the top and noticed water flooding out from under a door. The bathroom. Callie! Dean's heart sped up. Oh god please don't let her be dead. He begged whoever was listening. Lucas starts pounding on the door again. They heard a loud scream and that was all it took. Dean pushed Lucas over to Sam and kicks in the door. There was no time for being nice, not when his girlfriend was in trouble. He felt Lucas try and grab him but Sam reached out and held the child close. Dean ran into the flooded bathroom, heart pounding wildly. He reached over and stuck his arms in the bath and wrapped them around the body of Callie, trying to pull her out. Her head broke through the surface and she gasps in a large breath before she is pulled back under.  
"Not Callie you son of a bitch!" Dean spat before placing his feet against the tub and pulling with everything he had. Callie broke through the surface and he managed to pull her completely out. They fell to the floor in a wet heap. Callie began coughing up water. Dean held her close even though he knew she needed space to breath. He almost lost again.  
"It's ok baby. I got you. You're safe sugar you are safe. I promise. It's okay sugar, I am here." he kept whispering over and over. She took a shuddering breath and looked up at him.  
"Dean?" She asked before coughing again. He held her closer.  
"I'm right here sugar. It's okay. You are safe now." He kissed the top of her head as she curled herself into his chest. She was alive and ok. That meant the entire world to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is the last chapter of this episode! YAY! We can now move on quicker!**_

 _ **Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I am desperate for feedback and whether or not I should continue.  
Wicked. **_

The sunlight began to slowly creep into the lounge room. Dean held out a mug of hot tea to Callie who was now on the couch. She took it with a small smile and shaking hands. She was dry now, dressed in fluffy yellow duck pyjamas and a t-shirt. Dean held back a small smile. It was just another thing he added to the ever growing list of things that hadn't changed with Callie. Her go to clothes when she was scared or not feeling great was the fluffy ducks. Sam was looking over the old notebooks that decorated the bookshelves.  
"Can you tell me?" Dean asked as he sat next to her. She shook her head and curled her feet underneath her. She was withdrawing within herself. It wasn't healthy. She and they needed to know exactly what happened.

"It doesn't make sense." She said softly. Dean ran a hand over her back in small circles. "It…it just doesn't…" she tampered off as she began to cry. Dean sighed and against his brain telling him to not cross the boundaries, he pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and cried freely..

"I'm going crazy." She sobbed. Sam was frowning in sympathy at her. Dean sighed and rubbed small circles on her back and held her close.  
"You're not crazy. Tell me what happened." He asked. She shook her head in his chest.  
"I heard…well I think I heard…I thought I heard a voice." She muttered. Dean looked up at Sam who raised his eyebrows. There may be more truth to this whole revengeful spirit thing after all.  
"What did it say?" he asked. She pulled away and sniffled. She was always an ugly crier. Her words not his. Her eyes went red as well as her cheeks and nose and it was never a delicate cry. It was loud and messy. Dean thought she looked beautiful. Always had. Young and innocent. He longed to wipe the tears away but knew that would be crossing the line.  
"You believe me?" she asked wiping her nose on her wrist before grimacing.  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked still not removing his arm from around her.  
"Because I admitted I heard a voice? Oh god I really am crazy!" she put her face back into her hands. Dean rubbed her back again.  
"I just pulled you from a bathtub that was determined to drown you…you are not crazy." He smiled as he heard her chuckle. 

"It…it said 'come play with me.'" She mumbled a few moments later.  
"What was that?" Sam asked, unable to hear her. She removed her hands and turned to his brother.  
"It…the voice said 'come play with me.'" Her bottom lip trembled again and she dissolved in tears. Dean pulled her back into a hug. Sam was frowning at him, probably wondering why he was hugging some strange crying chick. He didn't blame him. Dean didn't do tears. Or hugs. And he definitely didn't do hugging crying chicks. But it was Callie, not that Sam knew that but he couldn't let her go through this alone.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked pulling away from his chest again. She sniffled and wiped her tears. "Why is this happening?" before he had a chance to answer the front door burst open showing a worried and red faced Andrea. 

"Oh my god! Callie! Are you ok? What happened? Where's Lucas is he okay?" she said, rushing over and wrapping Callie in a hug. Callie smiled weakly as Dean moved to stand next to his brother.  
"I'm ok. Your bathtub attacked me and I am pretty sure I am going crazy but Lucas is fine. He's upstairs drawing. He is fine I promise. I am so sorry." Callie said, biting her quivering bottom lip again. They could see that Andrea was torn between staying and making sure her friend was okay and getting some answers or checking on her son. The knowledge that her son was drawing upstairs and safe obviously made her mind ease and she stayed with her friend.  
"Oh honey don't be sorry." Andrea hugged her again before turning to the brothers who were looking at a scrapbook titled "Jake -12 years old"  
"Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" she asked the brothers. Dean took the book out of Sam's hands and placed it down in front of the girls. 

"Do you know these boys?" he asked. Callie frowned and peered at the picture. Andrea looked confused.  
"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there." Andrea pointed to the middle child standing net to Peter. "He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She raised an eyebrow at the brothers. Callie tilted her head and sniffled again.  
"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said to Sam. Callie's eyebrows rose.  
"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam nodded. Andrea held up for hands.  
"Wait what? What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Callie placed a hand on her arm. Dean held back a smile. Even when she was out of her mind with fear and confusion, her first instinct is to help others. Something caught Dean's eye.

"Lucas?" he said surprised. The little boy was staring out the window with no indication he had heard Dean.  
"Are you okay Lucas?" Callie asked starting to stand. Lucas opened the door and walked outside. Callie threw a frown at Dean before the group followed the wandering child.  
"Lucas honey? What are you doing?" Andrea said. Lucas was staring at the ground. He looked up at Dean as they stopped by him. Dean clenched his jaw.

"Andrea, you and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" he said gruffly. Andrea grabbed Lucas and went back into the house. "Callie…"  
"No way Dean. You are not sending me away. I am staying right here." She butted in crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as if daring him to tell her differently. He sighed.  
"Fine but you follow our orders clear?" she nodded. Sam went and got the shovels from the back of the impala while Dean stayed with Callie.  
"Are you ever going to tell me what is going on?" she sighed. Dean opened his mouth to tell her something…what e wasn't so sure of but he was going to attempt something…before Sam came back with the shovels.  
"What are you guys doing? Callie asked.  
"Lucas seemed to think something was here. We're going to see what." Sam replied throwing her a small smile before beginning to dig.

Callie stood watch as the brothers dug and dug until Sam's shovel clanked against something. They shared a look before throwing down the shovels and digging with their hands. Callie gasped as they pulled out a red bicycle. The brothers got to their feet.

"Peter's bike." Sam whispered. They heard a click and spun around. Jake stood there pointing a gun at them.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Jake!" Callie squeaked. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand behind him.  
"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said dropping the shovel.

"How did you know that was there?" The Sheriff said not lowering his gun.  
"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean snapped keeping a firm hand on Callie who had gripped the back of his jacket.  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake snapped.  
"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." He knew he was being harsh but he was threatening his brother and his girl and no one got away with that. The door from the house slammed and Andrea came running over. "And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Callie whimpered slightly behind him and he ran his thumb over her wrist in a poor attempt to calm her down.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said in a soft soothing voice. Andrea gasped.  
"Dad!"

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake barked, ignoring his daughter.  
"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam answered. Jake spat out a almost hysterical laugh.  
"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane. Callie, get away from them." Callie gripped Deans jacket as he gripped her wrist. He wasn't letting her go over to that man.  
I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean almost begged him. It was going to be a bitch get salt and burn something at the bottom of a damn lake.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked softly.  
"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous. Callie, come here now."  
"I am perfectly okay right here Jake." Callie piped up surprising Dean with the strength in her voice. "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Tell the truth Jake. What did you do?"

"Daddy," Jake looked at his daughter. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake broke eye contact and Andrea raised her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Jake dropped the gun to his side and sighed deeply.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning's, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said.  
"Sometimes irrational things happen Jake. How else can you explain this?" Callie snapped waving her hand around and stepping out from behind Dean who reluctantly. "I almost drown in a damn bathtub! I know what I saw and heard okay? There is no logical answer to this thing!"  
"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean tried to defuse the situation. He knew just how angry Callie could get and it would not help the situation right now. Andrea suddenly gasped.  
"LUCAS!" Jake yelled. Callie was the first to take off, Dean following close by as they all ran down to the dock where Lucas was leaning over reaching for a fallen toy.

"LUCAS!" Callie yelled picking up her speed.  
"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yelled louder. Suddenly a hand shot out of the water and pulled Lucas in. The group reached the edge of the lake and Andrea screamed in horror. There was a pale face shinning out of the water, dark circles around the eyes. Jake stopped and gasped. They were right. It was Peter. Dean, Sam and Callie kept running to the end of the dock. Andrea starts to take off her jacket to jump in but Sam tells her not to.  
"Well get him just stay there!" Sam yelled back before diving into the lake. Dean had jumped in a few seconds earlier and was still under. Callie had stopped at the edge of the dock at Dean's insistence and was searching the surface, looking for any sign. Five minutes had passed with both brothers popping up and down with no result.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea sobbed now standing next to Callie. Callie rubbed her back, not taking her eyes off the water.  
"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." The girls looked over to see Jake wadding into the water.  
"Daddy! No!' Andrea cried.  
"Jake, don't!" Callie called horrified for her father figure. But he ignored them and kept wadding further out.  
"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." He said, showing only a small amount of fear. Callie's attention was ripped away from Jake as the brothers surfaced again, still with no Lucas. Her heart pounded painfully. God please let him be okay. The dead face of Peter surfaced again, this time closer to Jake and suddenly Jake was pulled down. Callie was tempted to jump in after him and try and rescue him, but holding Andrea back and together seemed like the better option. It didn't mean that she liked it though. Her heart ached for the man she thought of as a father. Dean and Sam dived again. Sam surfaced first after a minute or so and shook his head. Her heart sunk further as her friend started to collapse in her arms. When she began to give up hope, Dean broke through the surface with an armful of Lucas.  
They swam over to the dock and Callie let go of Andrea to grab the wet, unresponsive child. Pulling him up and out of the water, she laid him flat and placed an ear to his chest. Thankfully she heard his heart beating.  
"Andrea, call an ambulance." She barked turning his head to the side and began compressing his small chest. Dean and Sam pulled themselves out of the water and rushed over to Callie and Lucas.  
"He going to be ok?" Sam asked out of breath. Callie nodded and blew into the young boys' mouth. She moved and pressed his chest again. Two…Three…Four…Five. Another breath. He was fine. He was going to make it. It will all be ok.

EPILOGUE

Dean didn't want to leave. He didn't know how he wanted to handle the whole Callie thing but he knew he didn't want to leave her. He only just found her. Even though she couldn't remember him, she was still his Callie. He sighed and threw his bags in the Impala. He saw Sam closing the hotel room and rolled his eyes. _Here is comes. The spiel about "we can't save everyone" crap._

"Dean." The soft sweet voice interrupts what obviously was about to be an epic chick flick. There she was, his Callie walking shyly over to him.  
"You guys leaving without saying goodbye?" She asked reaching him. Dean smiled.  
"Thought it would be better." _If I was being forced to leave I didn't have the balls to face you and say goodbye again._ He thought.  
"Bad choice dude." She shook her head.  
"You gunna be ok?"  
"Yeah. Maybe?" She titled her head. "I dunno Dean. It's like the Goosebumps have come alive everywhere you know?"  
"Trust me sugar I know."  
"You keep calling me that."  
"What?" he frowned.  
"Sugar."  
"Well you are all kinds of sweet." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.  
"Oh you are smooth." She waggled a finger at him with a smile.  
"Like peanut butter…"  
"Cause crunchy is for losers." They finished at the same time. They smiled at each other,  
"Callie…I" Dean began but was interrupted by his idiot brother. He wanted to face palm. He didn't know what he was going to say but there was a moment and now that moment was ruined by his stupid brother. Why couldn't he have waited another minute? 

"Callie hey!" Sam smiled.  
"Sam hey!" She returned the smile.  
"How you doing?" His brother frowned in concern.  
"Well, I was almost drowned in a bathtub by a vengeful spirit purely because I was the unofficial adopted daughter of a man who killed his friend when they were kids and now I know that the supernatural exists." She said sarcastically.

"Oh. Stupid question I guess." Sam replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Don't stress dude I was teasing. I actually am a lot better than what I thought I was going to be. Explains so much." She smiled.

"Oh?" Dean had to ask. Was this it? Was she getting her memories back? Why did his heart have to sped up?  
"Well I found a degree in Demonology and Religious Studies and I couldn't work out why I would have that. Apparently subconsciously I knew it all existed." She held out her hands in a 'what can you do' fashion.  
"How did you not know what degree you have? Sam chuckled.  
"Sam!" Dean hissed elbowing his brother. 

"I was attacked over eighteen months and lost the last five years of my life leading up to the attack." Callie said. Dean could see that she was shutting down her emotions. It was a defensive mechanism that he was sure she learnt from him.

"Oh crap. Callie, I'm so sorry." Sam blushed a furious red, clearly remembering the early conversation they had with Andrea. She shook her head.  
"Don't be. It's okay. I'm ok and hey, a piece of the puzzle has fallen into place." 

"Why don't you come with us?" Sam blurted out. What was wrong with him?!  
"She has a life here" Dean wanted to strangle him. Although the thought of having Callie close was exhilarating, the thought of her being close and not knowing who he was, was devastating.

"Thank you. Really, I mean it. For saving my life and for the offer. But I am happy here. I think I need to be here you know? To work out more what exactly happened the five years I lost. Besides, I don't think I could handle doing what you guys do every day." She turned to Dean and patted his arm. "You're both brave, brave idiots." He laughed in an awkward way. Before they could say anything else. Andrea and Lucas walked over.

"You beat us to it." Andrea laughed at Callie who hastily tore her hand away from Dean's arm.  
"I didn't want to risk missing them as they snuck off." Callie said.

"Well we're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas made the sandwiches himself." She smiled at the brothers. Callie ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Can I give it to them now?" he asked.  
"Looks good Lucas." Dean praised the boy who grinned at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done." Andrea said warmly, replacing Callie's hand on Dean's arm. He looked at Callie who looked away and towards Sam. Dean patted Andrea's hand and pulled away.  
"Don't sweat it. It's what we do."

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She shook her head and sighed. "So really, thank you." She stepped up and kissed his cheek. Dean saw Callie grit her teeth. It made him smile. She didn't even know him anymore and she was still jealous. It was petty but it made him feel a little better about everything. He put the sandwiches in the car.

"All right, if you're gunna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."  
"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said loudly. Andrea and Callie laughed.  
"Good taste dude." Callie nodded.  
"Gotta give the kid something to get by with." Dean grinned. She nodded.  
"Zeppelin will do it."

"Take care of your mum and Callie okay?" Dean said turning back to Lucas who nodded and stood back with his mum. Andrea smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks again." Dean waved it off. Callie bit her lip and stepped up to him.

"Thank you again for saving my life." She said softly. He tucked a hair behind her ear without realise what he was doing until it was too late. Sam moved to talk to Andrea and Lucas.  
"It's what we do." He said just as quiet.

"You confuse me." She frowned.  
"Why?"  
"I feel like I have known you for a lot longer than a few days." She looked at him and his heart skipped just a little. He would like nothing more than to pull her in close and kiss those sweet lips one more time.  
"I know what you mean." Dean grinned. "Must be my awesome personality." She giggled.  
"Take care of yourself okay?" She gave him a piece of paper. "This…this ah is my number if you know…you want to check in or just for information? Now that I know it's all true I might be able to help you research things you may hunt." She blushed again. He chuckled.  
"You could just say you want me to check in." He winked. She laughed and pushed his shoulder.  
"Such a smartass." She bit her lip. "Will you though? Check in I mean?"  
"Of course I will. Pretty lady gives me her number; I'm not going to waste it."  
She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, lingering longer than Andrea and sending a bolt of electricity through him. He breathed in. Still the same old Callie. It made him wish desperately of their home and happier times. All too soon she pulled away.  
"Take care okay?" He said praying with all his might that she would be ok.  
"I will if you do." She smiled and stepped back. "Bye Dean."  
"Bye Callie. Sam, move your ass. We're gunna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean climbed into the Impala. 

"Bye Callie." Sam squeezed her arm as he passed her.  
"Bye Sam." He climbed into the car and Dean started the engine. 

"Hey Dean?" Callie called.  
"Yeah?" he asked, begging for one more moment and at the same time just wanting to disappear. This was killing him.  
"Stay safe and shoot straight yeah?" she said frowning slightly. His heart broke just that little more. It hurt so badly.

"Stay safe." He whispered and before she could send another spike into his heart, he tore out of the carpark and off down the road. He peeked back into the rear view mirror and saw her standing there hugging herself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the pain behind him. It was better this way. She would be safe and hey he had her number that she gave him so they could still talk. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest. God this sucked so freaking much.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys,  
So this is a filler chapter to dive a little deeper. I thought it might be interesting to see what would happen if Dean told Sam who Callie was and this was the result. I have skipped a few episodes which I will do quite often as I don't want this story to be over 100 chapters long (it may still be that long) let me know what you think**_

 _ **Wicked.**_

It had been five months. Five months since he had seen or spoken to her. They had battled Demons and myths and skin walkers which made him fear from Callie's life and of course the bugs. Oh man the bugs. He shuddered. That was not a fun case. He looked bac down at the number again. He didn't need the paper he knew it off by heart. Had it really been five months of continuous wondering of what if? What if he had stayed there? What if he had admitted to her who he was? What if she remembered him? What if? He was staring at his phone and the piece of paper he had kept in his pocket for the last five months. He had called her once, twice but had lost his nerve every time. Sammy was getting suspicious about the whole thing. He'd try to open up a conversation about it but Dean was having none of it and slowly Sam had dropped it. He felt bad lying to his little brother but he just really didn't want to open that can of worms. Sam would demand Dean to do something brave and righteous and wouldn't understand why. 

"So now do you wanna explain?" Speak of the devil. Dean sighed and put the paper away.  
"Explain what Sammy?"  
"Your strange fascination with Callie?"  
"I don't have a fascination with her!" Dean weakly protested.

"Dean seriously, ever since you've seen her you've been like obsessing over her. I mean I get it she gorgeous but..."

"Don't say that." Dean gritted.  
"What? She is!" Sam smirked knowing this might answer his questions. Dean never got defensive when Sam complimented his other conquests. "You've seen her in those shorts. She has a fantastic body that makes you just wanna..." Dean stood up from the table and stepped towards the bed where Sam sat, drawing on a pad of paper.

"Don't you dare say that Sam!" he barked.  
"Why not? She is just a chick!" Sam baited.  
"She isn't just a chick! She's intelligent and funny and sweet!"  
"Dean you knew this chick like what a few days? Suddenly you care about her? What is it about Callie is making you so twisted and wired!"

"She was my Jessica ok?" Dean finally snapped. Silence fell over the brothers. To say Sam was shocked was an understatement.  
"What?" Sam felt his jaw drop.  
"She was what Jessica was to you to me" Dean sat back at the table and sighed.  
"But you only knew her for like four days? And you won't even call her now? How can she…?"  
"I knew her years ago. Meet her before you went to college. Got a house together. We were together for years." Dean said softly.  
"What happened?" Sam asked the most obvious question.  
" I left her." Dean sighed again.  
"Why?"  
"Doesn't matter. Fact is I left her."

"You loved her?" Sam asked softly, never seeing Dean like this.

"Yeah. So freaking much" He chuckled and rubbed his face.

"What happened?" Sam asked after a few minutes. He couldn't understand. Dean had the girl. He met Callie, she seemed nice and friendly and really cool and…she didn't even acknowledge him? Something was missing.

Dean sighed.

"Dad did"

"What?"

"There was rouge werewolf few years back and it attacked her because it followed me and I led it right to her." The way he said it sounded like he was far away. "I thought I was going to lose her that day. But no, I should have known. She's a tough chick and pulled through. Dad put the thought in my head that I should leave her. That she would be better off. So I paced up after she was completely healed and left." Sam felt so bad for his brother.  
"How come she didn't recognise you then?" That was the big question. It sounded like she was involved with Dean for a long time and that she may have known the life they lived so why did they act like strangers?

"I left and 9 months later found out she was attacked. She has no memory of who I am or what we had." Dean looked at Sam and smiled weakly. "She has no idea that we had a home together or anything about this life…nothing." Sam felt his heart break a little for his older brother. How did he do it? It would cripple Sam.

"Dean, man I'm so sorry. I feel like an idiot." He said. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Why?"  
""I just invited her along not even asking you man! I was just impressed by how calm she took everything and she seemed really understanding and cool and…and i felt bad about her almost drowning and…"  
"Don't stress Sammy. You didn't know." Dean cleared his throat and turned away from his brother.  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Sam asked. "She was right there! You could have told her…"  
"Told her what Sam? Hey you don't know or remember me but were actually together or at least we were until my father told me to break your heart and leave you which I did. I'm sorry about your memory loss and that its pretty much my fault. I am also sorry that you've been alone the last two years dealing with everything you've gone through with no fucking idea what the hell happened to you and I am sure you're incredibly confused but I am back now so how about it? Let's get back together!" he held out his arms in a sweeping motion. "Oh yeah Sammy that would have gone down so fucking well." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was stunned. It was the most that he could remember his brother ever talking about how he felt or his anger at himself. He felt deeply saddened and if he knew it wasn't going to end in him getting his arse kicked, he would have hugged Dean. He couldn't understand why Dean didn't jump at the chance to get her back! He would kill for a second chance with Jess.

"It's a second chance Dean! Why don't you take it?" Sam asked.  
"It's enough for me to know she is alive and happy. She has a life and she is safe. That's all that matters to me."  
"Is that why you still look at her number? You want to call her!"  
"Of course I do Sam! I would love nothing more than to call her up and admit that I miss her so much sometimes I feel like I can't breathe! But it won't happen cause she is safe and happy and that is why I will stay away." Dean stood again, clearly agitated.  
"But…" Sam tried.  
"No Sam! Just drop it okay? No more chick flick moments. What we had was great freaking amazing and yeah I miss her but she doesn't remember. She has another life now and I am happy for her. I got to see again and that's good enough. Just leave it." He marched over to the front door, grabbing his coat on the way.

"How long were you two together for?" Sam asked one last question.  
"It would have been six years tomorrow." And with that Dean left. Sam sighed and run his hands over his face. He knew something big had happened between Callie and his brother. Dean never fawned over a chick this long before. Not to mention he had caught him pulling out a peach coloured scarf when Dean thought Sam wasn't looking. It must have been Callie's. Dean must have really loved her. He felt saddened for Dean. He had a chance to get out. To be happy. And instead he ended up with a girlfriend who had no idea who he was. It sucked.

Sam knew he should leave it alone but now he was curious. Maybe he could ask Dean a few more questions…It wouldn't hurt…right?

 _ **So what did you think?**_

 _ **Wicked**_


	15. Chapter 15

"We not going to talk about it?"  
"Nope."  
"Dean, come on. I had no idea you were with someone" Sam turned his puppy dog eyes to his brother. "It's a big deal. Can I at least ask how you met? She doesn't exactly come across as the type of chick in the business." Sam shrugged at his older brother, who looked well and truly over it.  
"That's not my fault! You were hell bent on leaving Dad and me and you stopped noticing shit around you months before you actually left." Dean stood up and marched over to the bar fridge. He wished there was something stronger available but in this dingy little motel there was no mini bar and he had yet to feel the need to buy whiskey…until now.

"Dean…" Sam was about to launch into his tired spiel of why he left when his brother held up his hand.  
"If I tell you, will you drop it?" Dean asked, sighing in frustration and unscrewing a beer. They had been at the same hotel, scouring for the next cases for the last few days. Granted, they had both been distracted, him with Callie and Sam with…well judging by the dark circles under his eyes…insomnia. But Dean felt that maybe the only way to actually get anything done was to actually give in to his brother excessive nagging.  
"Yes." Sam nodded. "I just want to know how you met."  
"Sure…after that it will be why we decided to get a house together." Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright little brother. You asked. " he rubbed his face and then took a massive swing of his beer. Sam suddenly felt guilty. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get these memories out in the open. It obviously seemed to upset his brother.

"Dean…" he started.  
"No Sammy you wanted to hear it and if it means getting you off my damn back about the whole thing and let us focus on finding another case than what the hell? I am down for it." Dean sighed and slouched in his chair.

"I met her about 6 years ago at a bar of all places…."

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _He had been sitting at a bar slowly sipping a beer. It was the first time in a long time that he had had the freedom. His dad was off on recon and took his little brother with him to introduce him to a contact that he believed would come in handy. Dean was left behind to scout the area and shack up in a hotel room. He took full advantage of that by heading to the first bar he could see. A shock of red caught the corner of his eye and he turned on his stool to get a look. And boy was it a look. A gorgeous woman stood across the room dressing in a bright red halter top and tight low cut jeans. Her long brown hair flicked out as she flicked it over her shoulder and allowed him to get a full view of her face. She was gorgeous. Her skin was flawless and her teeth flashed bright white whenever she spoke. She was waving her hands around as she told an obviously intriguing story to the three other females around her. She turned and caught him staring at her. She smiled a smile that made her nose scrunch up and he managed to finally see her eyes. They were crystal blue, sparklingly…_**

"Okay dude Jesus. I get it. I know what she looks like remember? I get it. You were hot for her." Sam interrupted groaned. Dean shook his head.  
"No Sammy you don't get it. It was the first time in like…forever that a chick in a bar had caught my eye like that."  
"What? As if. You pick up all the time from bars!" Sam snorted.  
"And as soon as I walk into a bar I know exactly which one I am taking home. Callie…I felt something man. I felt something deep down the second she looked at me. It's never happened to me before." Dean shrugged at Sam who was looking stunned. "Can I continue now?"  
Sam nodded unable to form words.

 ** _Dean smirked and tilted his beer at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to her friends. He smiled to himself. She was going to be a challenge. He got off the bar stool and walked over. Her friends started giggling the minute they realised that he was heading towards them.  
"Excuse me miss." He said, making his voice huskier. She turned around and leant against the table.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and musical with a hint of mischief.  
"I'm Dean." He held out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and turned back to her friends. He grinned.  
"And your name?" He asked. She turned around again and tilted her head at him.  
"And why would I tell you that?" She asked.  
"Well from where I come from its polite to give a name once you get a name."  
"Oh sweetheart you don't want the name I wanna give you." She smirked back before turning back to her friends and standing. Oh she was a challenge. This was going to be fun. _**

**_"_** ** _Excuse me please." She said as he blocked her way.  
"I'd happily move… if you pay the toll." He threw her his panty dropping smile. She shook her head, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She pulled out a five dollar note from her back pocket and carefully put it in his top pocket. She was so close that he could smell her perfume. Vanilla with a hint of something else that made that made him want more.  
"There." She said looking straight up at him. "Toll paid in full." She grinned at him and he let her move pass. He chuckled. This had to be the one girl who didn't throw herself at him. He turned to watch her go and caught her looking back at him as her friends gathered their coats. He winked at her and watched a small blush rise across her nose. To his surprise instead of backing down and giggling like most other women she winked back before walking out of the bar. _**

**_He was torn. Did he follow her or leave it? He walked over to the bar and sat down, ordering another beer. He'd wait. She seemed like the kind of girl to wait for._**

"That's it? You saw her in a bar, flirted with each other and then let her go?" Sam asked confused.  
"The first time. The second time she avoided me completely. The third time I interrupted what I think was a date although she did look relieved I made it end earlier." Dean took a sip of his beer.  
"How many nights did this go on for?" Sam asked smiling slightly. It wasn't like his brother to chase a girl at all. Ever since Sam could remember, girls just threw themselves at Dean and he just went with it, never really caring who they were or what they wanted.

"Five nights over about a week and a half. You and dad ended up on that vampire hunt that took forever so I had nothing better to do than keep trying with her." Dean grinned.  
"And on the sixth night?"

 ** _"_** ** _So am I ever going to get your name?" he asked sliding up next to her at the bar. He admitted that this was fun. He hadn't gotten to know her name but he had found out a few things. She liked Bruce Springsteen and the classics (she always put them on whenever she was at the juke box), she drunk girly drinks with umbrellas but always took forever to drink them, she smelt like vanilla and wild flowers with a hint of something that he still couldn't pin point and she was incredibly sarcastic and cheeky. He was almost sure he had developed a major crush on this chick already and still didn't know her name._**

 ** _She jumped and turned to him, her blue eyes wide.  
"Oh God you just don't give up do you?" she asked with a smile.  
"Never on a pretty lady." He grinned. She giggled and shook her head.  
"You are all kinds of smooth mister."  
"And you are all kinds of gorgeous, sugar." He rebutted loving the small blush that bloomed over her nose. He had taken to calling her sugar and it seemed to be one of few things that made her blush. Something that he loved seeing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tell you what; I'll make you a deal." She turned to face him completely. She was wearing a blue top that showed a teasing amount of cleavage and tight black jeans tucked into grey boots.  
"You beat me in darts, one round, and I will tell you anything your flirty little heart wants to know." He grinned and took a sip of his beer. This would be too easy. With his aim, he was a sure in.  
"And if I lose?" He asked even though he knew would never happen.  
"Then you stop asking questions." She held out her hand. "Deal?" _**

**_He shook it and admired the soft callouses on her palm. Not a princess. He added that to the list of things he already knew. "Deal."_**

 ** _They picked up their drinks, (he was a little shocked to see her drinking a beer) and made their way to the dart board.  
"Gotta confess sugar, I got a hell of an aim." Dean couldn't help but brag.  
"Let's hope that will be enough." She said passing him the yellow darts. "You first."  
"Ladies first." He swept out hand towards the board. She shrugged and threw the first dart. It hit under the twenty marks, just above the treble.  
"Not bad. Not the good either." Dean said throwing a dart and landing on the eighteen tremble. He turned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
"Not even going to go easy on me?" She asked softly. He shook his head.  
"Nah. I really wanna win." She shrugged._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well okay then." She stepped up and threw her second dart. It hit smack bang in the middle of the twenty tremble.  
"Lucky shot." He said raising his eyebrows. He lined up his second shot and threw to wide. It hit the single one mark. He frowned.  
"Oh too bad." She lined up and threw her last shot and it hit right next to her last shot in the twenty tremble. She turned and smiled at him.  
"Still sure you are going to win?"  
"You are really good at this game aren't you?" He asked realising now that it had been too easy for a reason. She laughed.  
"Go on. Last shot."  
He threw his last dart knowing true well that she had won and managed to hit the outer bullseye. He sighed.  
"Looks like I'll never get to know your name huh sugar?" He asked, trying to hide the feeling of disappointment. A bet was a bet he wasn't allowed to go near her now. He grabbed his beer and reached out for her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly. _**

**_"_** ** _I will know honour the agreement and leave you alone." He tipped his beer and began to make his way back to the bar. A small hand wrapped itself around his wrist and tugged.  
"I never said to leave me alone…just to stop asking questions. Besides, best two out of three?" She bit her lip. How could he say no?  
"You are going down now." He said. She snorted.  
"As if cowboy. I can kick your ass all night long."  
"You are on sugar." _**

"That was seriously how you guys met?" Sam asked smiling at his brother. Dean nodded.  
"That was what I liked to call our first date. She claims that it was actually the night after that night when we went out for dinner that was our actual first date."  
"But did you get her name that night at the bar?"  
Dean smiled. "Yeah I did."

 ** _"_** ** _I cannot believe you conned me!" Dean exclaimed. They had played darts until closing time and were now standing out the front of the bar.  
"You never asked if I could actually play."  
"I seriously don't think I have ever seen a girl with as good of a aim as you! You kicked my ass and won 15/16 games!" He was in shock. She had won every game except for one but he was pretty sure that her aim was off due to some dickhead bumping into her as she threw it. That was interesting. Said dickhead had then turned around and tried to cop a feel of her ass and before he had a chance to step in, she had thrown a beautiful punch and almost knocked the guy out cold.  
"And that punch was just the icing on the best damn cake ever." He grinned widely at her as she laughed.  
"Yeah well not only did he attempt to grab a piece but he almost made me lose. Unforgiveable!" she threw her hands up in the air in mock horror.  
"You are something else sugar." Yep. He had a crush.  
"Callie." She said softly. He raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"My name is Callie." She held out her hand. He laughed and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Callie. I am Dean. " They stood there for a few seconds just shaking hands and staring at each other. What he wouldn't give to bend down and close the small gap between them.  
"Wanna go for a walk? The night is still kinda young?" Callie asked softly.  
"Don't want this night to end?" He asked cheekily. He was pleasantly surprised when she shook her head.  
"Not quite yet." He turned his hand until their fingers were entwined and smiled down at her.  
"Then lead the way sugar." _**

"That sounds really sweet Dean." Sam said after his brother went silent for a few minutes.  
"I wish you could have met her Sammy. Back when she was my Callie. She was amazing. Even Dad liked her."  
"Dad met her?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Oh yeah. It was a few weeks after you left, we were hunting a shifter down near her and she all but demanded I bring dad for dinner at her place. So I did."  
"Was it awkward?"  
"Oh shit yes it was. Dad just sat there all grumpy like. She made his favourite roast and an apple pie for dessert and then just casually asks over dinner how the hunt for the shifter was going. I thought Dad was going die." They laughed, both picturing John's expressions.  
"How did she know?" Sam asked wiping his eyes from laughing to hard.  
"She was picking up on the weird behaviours and looked it up in one of her old books. She was obsessed with the supernatural. That's why she has a degree in Demonology and Myths. She wanted to help me as much as possible as well as put her weird obsession to good use. Tell you what Sammy she was an amazing researcher. " Dean sighed and rubbed his face again. It was just after eleven at night and he was wreaked.

"She sounds amazing Dean. Really." Sam said softly.  
"She was. Strange thing is she's still Callie you know?" Dean looked at his brother. "She was still the same stubborn, head strong, sarcastic Callie that was mine. The only difference is she has no idea who I am or anything about what we had. And it almost killed me." Sam sat still and quiet, not wanting to interrupt his brother. It was a very rare time that Dean actually shared his inner feelings and Sam didn't want to let this chance go. He had a feeling that Dean needed to get it out anyway. It had obviously been eating away at him for a while.

"She made it all worth it. Dad always said no attachments, you'll only get them killed but goddamn it felt good coming back to a home every chance I got. Coming home to a woman who knew what I did and didn't care as long as I was safe. She was so stubborn. Shed wait up all night if I mentioned I was coming home. The first thing I'd smell opening that door would be sugar and vanilla. Oh Sammy, the things that woman could make in her kitchen. Her pie was the best damn thing I have ever eaten in my life. I always told her she should have opened a bakery somewhere but she didn't want to. She said her sweet things were a reward for coming home alive and safe. She was studying to be a nurse when we met. She would sit me down and clean me u, scolding me the whole time on how stupid I was for letting whatever we were hunting get me. She always threatened to keep the pie and baked goods away so I would be quicker. And then she'd hug me like it was the last damn time she'd me and it would make everything better because I was home with her." Dean stopped and cleared his throat. Sam was shocked to see that Dean's eyes were shiny. His brother looked about ready to cry.

"I was told she was dead when I went back to find her after I left." He said suddenly.  
"What?" Sam asked, leaning forward. Clearly his brother wasn't finished.  
"I went back to visit her. Apologise for hurting her when I left. Our house was empty and her neighbour who hated my guts told me she was attacked by an animal and died."  
"But why did she think she was dead?"  
"She thought I was talking about the baby." Sam choked on his beer and started coughing violently. Dean got up and whacked him a few times on the back.

"Baby?" Sam wheezed out trying to catch his breath. Dean nodded.  
"Yeah. Apparently she was pregnant when I left her."  
"Yours?"  
"Yeah. She was going to tell me that day. But I packed up and left and broke her heart." He stood up over Sam.  
"Guess that's one good thing about her losing her memory. She doesn't remember me leaving her." He shook his head. "We done?" Sam nodded unable to think of any other response. Not only had his brother completely opened up and shared his feelings for the first time in…forever but he also let Sam in about how serious their relationship was. He felt so bad for his older brother. Sam had Jess. He knew how hard losing her was. He still had nightmares about it…still felt the ache of losing her. But to think your girlfriend was dead only to find out she was alive but didn't remember you and then to meet up with her face to face and have to act like a stranger? Sam shook his head as the bathroom door slammed shut behind Dean. Sam couldn't imagine the pain and ache Dean was going through. He made a decision right then and there that he would drop the subject of Callie and leave it alone. He didn't want to cause his brother anymore pain. And hey, Dean had opened up and answered his question and even gave him a lot more than what he asked. That would be enough. HE could hear the shower running.  
He would stop pestering Dean and just …find a new case. Sam changed out of his jeans and boots and crawled under the covers. If he pretended to be asleep when Dean came out, they wouldn't have to be awkward about it. They could just get up in the morning and pretend it never happened. That would be best. That would be what Dean would want. Just to move on.  
Sam just wished that Dean could move on as well.

In the shower, unknown to the youngest Winchester, Dean was curled up on the shower floor letting the spray hit him from above. His hands were white knuckled in his hair and fore head rested on his curled up knees. He took a deep shuddering breath and sniffed. He didn't know if the water running off his face was from the shower or tears but he didn't care talking about the good times hurt more than he thought it would. He didn't mean to explain so much to Sam. He was the older brother, the strong one. He wasn't supposed to show emotions like that. He had to admit though, even if it was just to himself, it felt good to finally get it off his chest. He sniffled again and took another deep breath. God he missed his Callie. He missed the warmth, her scent, and her head on his chest at night. The way she'd bit her lip while sowing up his cuts or in deep thought. He missed having somewhere safe and warm to go to when things got tough and he missed having someone who just got him. Who he didn't have to be strong for or hide things from like he had to with Sammy. With Callie he was free. And because of his selfishness that freedom was gone forever. There was no coming back from that. No second chance.. No happy ending waiting for him. What he had and held on to so dearly was gone forever and it was all his fault. He lowered his head back onto his knee and sobbed again.

All he wanted was to go home where he belonged. But home didn't exist for him anymore.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know this is another filler but it wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to show some soft side Dean.  
Next chapter should be up on Sunday maybe earlier if I get it done as a sorry for taking my sweet ass time. In my defence I did have end of semester uni exams and a stupid amount of assignments and then I went into hospital and had surgery so….I am still sorry.**

 **Anyway, as usual don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Wicked x**


	16. Chapter 16

"There's a guy in Sacramento who shot himself in the head…three times." Dean waited and got nothing.  
"Dude, am I boring you with this death and hunting evil crap?"  
After the little confession he had last night about Callie and his feelings, he got out of the shower fully expecting an emotional debrief and hugs from Sam. To his surprise and joy, Sam was already in bed asleep. He woke up dreading the same thing but much to his absolute joy, his brother had completely ignored last night other than thanking him for sharing before running out to get breakfast. He was starting to worry Dean though. He had been out of it all day, just sitting there sketching on some paper.  
He was about to make another comment when Sam sat up straighter.

"I've seen this!"  
"What, a man who has shot himself three times in the head?" Dean rose an eyebrow. Sam ignored him and jumped up to search through his duffel bag.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam pulls out a picture and compares it to his piece of paper.

"I know where we have to go next." Sam turned to Dean.  
"To the man who shot himself three times in the head?"  
"What? No. Home…to Kansas." Well that shocked Dean.

"Ok. Random. Where did that come from?" He asked.  
"This photo…in front of our old house? Where mum died?" Sam turned the photo around to show Dean.  
"Yeah?"  
"And it didn't burn completely though right? They rebuilt it?" Dean was really confused now.  
"Guess so. What are you talking about Sam?"  
"Look I know this is going to sound crazy but the people who live there now…I think they're in danger." Sam looked away from his brother.  
"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.  
"Just…ah just trust me okay?" Sam threw him a small smile before walking back over to the bed. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa wait dude. Trust you? You come out of nowhere claiming these people who may or may not live in our old house may or may not be in trouble and all you've got is trust me?"  
"I can't really explain it." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. A sign he was feeling awkward.  
"Well tough tits brother. I'm not going anywhere until you explain." Dean sat down and crossed his arms. Sam sighed. He did owe it to Dean to explain. He just hoped it wasn't going to cause Dean to start yelling.

"I've been having these nightmares." Sam started. Dean nodded.  
"I've noticed."  
"And sometimes…it…comes true."  
"Sorry what?" Dean was stunned. His little brother was having visions and didn't say anything? Not that that was something that would easily come up in conversation but still.

"I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for days before it happened…"  
"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He had a sinking feeling that this was much more than just a coincidence. Nothing was ever a true coincidence in their line of work.

"No! I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam looked at Dean pleading with him to believe him. To trust him on this. Dean sighed, completely overwhelmed

"This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!" Sam sat in the chair opposite Dean.  
"All right, just slow down, would you?" He stood up and started pacing. "I mean come on dude, you drop the Shining on me and then you wanna go back home? Especially when…" He trailed off clearly saying more than what he wanted to.

"When what Dean?" Sam asked, noticing the turmoil on his brothers face.  
"I swore to myself I would never go back there Sammy." He sighed. "But you honestly think this family is in trouble, then ok. I trust you." Sam smiled softly. Dean had a feeling he would really, really hate this hunt.

"Then Lawrence here we come."

 ** _PAGE BREAK__**

"A figure on fire? Really?" Sam exclaimed as they left their old house after talking to Jenny. She was a nice lady with two nice kids. Dean felt a small bit of pressure release itself from his shoulders as he walked further away from the house. It brought up bad memories. Not to mention there was a box of old crap he was now carrying that was sure to tug at the heartstrings later. Dean didn't know how much more emotional baggage he could take. He was never an emotional guy but lately it was like all of a sudden, he was front and centre in a rom com. It was enough to drive any self-respecting man crazy!

"That woman? She was the chick in your dreams?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.  
"And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights…both signs of a malevolent spirit. "  
"I'm still working on not freaking out that you weird visions are coming true." Dean admitted. It was one thing to hear about it but then to actually see and meet someone his brother was dreaming about…it all came a little too real too quickly. Sam grabbed his arm in a suddenly panic.  
"You don't think that whatever is in there is the thing that killed mum and Jessica do you?"  
"I don't know Sam!" Dean faced his brother. "We don't even know the thing is."  
"Well has it come back or been here all along?" Sam was working himself into a tizzy. Dean reached out and place an arm on his brother shoulder.  
"It could be something else entirely Sam. We don't know yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves ok?" Sam nodded and climbed into the car.

"Those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house." Dean sighed and started the car, pulling out sharply.  
"We will."  
"No like right now dude!"  
"And how are you going to that huh? You got a story off the top of your head that she'll believe? If we went in with the cop gig maybe we could have cleared them out but you wanted to go honest." Dean rolled his eyes and noticed the gas light flashing. He had to fill up his baby.

"What are we going to do then Dean?"  
"We got to relax and stop freaking out for starters." He pulled into a gas station. "If this was any other kind of job what would we do?" He raised an eyebrow at Sam who sighed.  
"We'd find out what it is we are dealing with and research the property."  
"Exactly. But this time we know the history of the house. We know the story." Dean got out and started to pump the gas. Sam got out and leant against the roof.  
"DO you remember much about that night? Do we really know the whole story?" Sam asked. Dean inwardly groaned. God why was his brother so head strong stubborn?  
"I remember enough. The fire…the heat." He swallowed heavily. _Seeing mum on the ceiling._ "Then I carried you out the door." Sam looked shocked. "You never knew that?"  
"No. I just assumed dad did."  
"Well you know the rest of dad's story as well as I do. Mum on the ceiling and whatever put her there had long gone."

"He never had a theory about it?" Sam asked.  
We asked him enough but he always kept it to himself."  
"So what now? Do we try and figure out what's going on? See if it all matches?" Dean nodded and put up the gas pump.  
"We'll talk to neighbours and old friends of Dads and the others who were around back then." He sighed. "I gotta take a piss. Can you pay for the gas?" Sam nodded and pulled out his wallet.  
"Want anything?" He asked.  
"Bottle of water. Thanks dude." Dean walked over towards the bathroom and hid around the corner. Pulling out his phone, he took another sighed. Dialling quickly, he put the phone up to his ear. Voicemail again.

"Dad it's me. I know I've left you messages before. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." He managed to hang up just as the tears appeared. He hated this. Hated this case. Hated that even after all these years this thing was still hurting his family. His thumb brushed over the keypad again. He wanted to call her. Have her reassure him that it would be okay and that he would kick whatever it was that they were hunting ass. He just wanted some comfort. Dean knew that it wouldn't come. He wouldn't be able to talk to her about it as in her world, it wasn't real. He was no longer in her world. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. It was on him to be the strong one…like always. Don't show weakness and don't show your fear. He nodded to himself. It was just a case. Just another case.

 ** _A.N: Hello. I just wanted to clear up a thing or two before we continue.  
I know that the posting on this story has no real set day and sometimes it seems to take forever and for that, I am sorry. Real life has been kicking my ass lately but I can promise that due to recovering from surgery I now actually have a plan on where to go with this so writing should be easier which means more updates. University starts up again in 2 weeks so I will try and post as much as I can before then.  
If you guys have any questions or theories or even want to stop by and say hi, then please leave a review. A review is a great way for authors to tell whether or not their story is going well and people actually like it. So, tip your authors with a review _****_J_**

 ** _As for how long it will be…I have no idea. I have three possible endings and the winning ending will be determined by how many people actually read it and where they want it to end and how well the whole story flows._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Wicked._**


	17. Chapter 17

They were sitting at a psychic parlour of all places and he felt like an idiot. He had never believed in any of this voodoo hoodoo crapoo. Dean remembered once when Callie wanted to go and see one. He had laughed at her and called her crazy. She just laughed back and called him an idiot. She went and saw one but never told him what was said. But apparently that it was good news. She had a knowing smile on her face for days afterwards that drove him downright nuts. But she was happy and that s was all that really mattered to him. He frowned. Maybe it was something about the baby. He hadn't let himself think about the baby they had lost. It plagued his dreams. He dreamt of a little boy with his hair and her eyes that he chased around the backyard of their old house while Callie sat on the porch stairs with a camera. Nine times out of ten he would wake up disappointed and a little upset that that wasn't a reality. He would have liked to have had a son. Course he wouldn't be opposed to having a little girl either. A little daddy's girls that looked like her mother but was silly and cheeky as her daddy. The corner of his mouth tipped up. Yeah, a little girl wouldn't be so bad. Hell, it would be fun to think of ways he and Sammy could scare of her future boyfriends.  
But like most good things in his life, the chance of having kids was taken away. He sighed and felt a heavy weight sit in his gut. Maybe he should take Sam's advice and 'whoo' Callie again. But did he really want to bring her back into this life when she was safe now? Could he be that selfish? Well the obvious answer is that yes he could be that selfish. He would like nothing more than to be that selfish. But at what price? What happens if she gets her memory back and suddenly hates them then what? He would have to deal with the heartbreak of losing her all over again. Or she might not even be interested in him at all and he would be forever in the friendzone to a girl who was literally his everything. He internally shuddered. Nope, friend zone was not a place he wanted to be with her.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." A lady comforting a tall thin man walked to the door interrupted his internal depression. The man thanked her and left. "Poor bastard. His wife is cold bangin' the gardener." She shook her head.  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked confused.  
"People don't come here for the truth, they come for good news." She put a hand on her hip. "Come on Sam and Dean. I ain't got all day." She left the door, leaving two very stunned brothers behind her. "Lemme look at ya now." She laughed as they entered the room.  
"Oh you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy lookin kid." She pointed at Dean who could help but glare at her. She grabbed Sam's hand.  
"Sam. Honey I am so sorry about your woman. No one deserves that. Your daddy…he's missin' right?" She asked.  
"How did you know all that?" Sam asked shocked. She removed her hand from his.  
"Well you were just thinkin' it right now."

"Is Dad okay? Where is he?" Dean asked coming out of his shock. Missouri shrugged.  
"You don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" He let his anger take over his tongue.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Sam smirked at Dean and they sat down. Missouri snapped her fingers at Dean "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"  
"I didn't do anything!" Dean protested the scolding.  
"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam chuckled. He had always liked it when Dean got into trouble.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" He drove straight in, not wanting to waste anymore time…no matter how funny it was.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."  
"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean leaned forward. Missouri looked at him with sadness.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing." She smiled sadly.  
''And could you?" Sam asked. Missouri shook her head.  
"I don't know what it is or was. But it was evil." She shuddered. "You think that something is back there again?"  
"Definitely." Sam nodded with full conviction.  
"I don't understand." She shook her head. "I haven't been back inside, but I keep an eye on the place. It's been quiet. NO sudden deaths, no freaky accidents. Why start now?" 

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting."  
"There's a comforting thought." Dean snorted. But he couldn't help but agree with his younger brother. Something was brewing and it felt like that bad kind of thing.

"How about we take a trip over there and I can see for myself?" Missouri offered. The boys looked at each other before nodding. It seemed like the best plan they had.

 _ **PAGE BREAK**_

They turned up at their old house and Dean had to take a deep breathe.  
"It's okay honey. We'll get this over and done with soon." A soft hand patted his shoulder. Dean looked over and saw Missouri smiling at him.  
"I'm not scared." He argued, hating to think that someone thought he was weak.  
"I know you're not. It's all about the past." The door opened revealing a harassed looking Jenny who was shocked to see them.

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?"  
"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Missouri smiled and waved from behind the brothers.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but if it's not too much trouble; we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean threw her a large grin. '  
"It's really not a good time right now." Jenny said grimacing. Dean's smile slid right off his face.

"Listen, Jenny, its import…Ow!" He trailed off as Missouri delivered a whack to his head.

"Give the poor girl a break; can't you see she's upset?" She barked. Turning to Jenny, her face softened. "Forgive the boy, he means well…he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But you need our help"

"With what?" Jenny was understandably hesitate.

"About this house. I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Jenny looked back over her shoulder in the house and then back at the trio.

"Who are you?" she asked. Missouri reached forward and grabbed her hand.  
"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looked at them and sighed. 

"Guess I really have no choice do I?"

 _ **PAGE BREAK_**_

Missouri led the brothers to what looked like Sari's room. Dean felt a shiver go up his spine. He really hated being back here.  
"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the centre of it." She said looking around.  
"Why?" Sam asked. Dean had a sinking feeling he knew exactly why.  
"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Dean shook his head and pulled out his EMF meter to give his shaking hands something to do. It began to go off like crazy.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mum." Missouri said softly.  
"Wait, are you sure? How do you know?" Sam asked.  
"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different." She looked intot he closet. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked before he could stop himself.  
"They're here because of what happened to your family." She sighed and turned to face the brothers. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected." She held her arms out around her. "This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." A silence fell over the trio.  
"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam prompted.  
"There is. I am havin' a hard time makin' out the second one though. The energies are all muddled up."

"Well, I'll tell you both something right now. Nobody else is dying in this house. Ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" He finally looked up. Missouri smiled. 

"You leave that to me boy."

 _ **PAGE BREAK_**_

The boys had followed Missouri back to her house. And within minutes she had put them to work mixing together….things. Dean wasn't so sure what exactly he was handling. All he knew was that it smelt funny and made his hands tingle. But according to the psychic , it would fix the bad juju in the house which meant that they were one step closer to get rid of hunt and putting this house behind them for good…again. They just had to convince Jenny to trust them which hopefully Missouri had managed to do since she had basically steamrolled them out of there. Poor Jenny never even had a chance to argue.

Dean heard Sam move to cover upstairs. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. The brothers were armed with an axe for Dean and a hammer for Sam. When Missouri finished convincing Jenny that they weren't crazy, she would grab the other hammer and take downstairs. The front door shut…sounds like they weren't going to be declared crazy anytime soon. Dean chuckled at himself and went back to swinging at the wall. It was rather soothing, chopping at the wall. It was one of the things he insisted on doing whenever he was at home. They had a large fireplace in the lounge room so Dean would go out back and chop wood for a few hours and when he came inside he was calm collected and could focus on just being with Callie and not stress about anything else. A rattle pierced threw his thoughts. His instincts kicked in, ducking as a large knife flew itself into the cabinet above his head. He swallowed loudly. _Here comes the counter attack._ He knew the stupid house couldn't just let them win for once. He knocked the table over and threw himself behind it as more knives made an attack. He sighed. Now…How did he get out of this one?

"Sam!" he barged into the room and noticed his little brother being choked by a cord. This whole house was going crazy. He had fended off knives in the kitchen and managed to escape by taking a chance and running out the kitchen slamming the door behind him. His left arm stung as did his side so he was pretty sure that he had gotten sliced. That was going to be a bitch to clean later.  
He rushed to his brothers' side and tried to get the cord off but it would move. Sam was slowly turning a deep shade of purple. Panicking, Dean kicked a hole in the wall and threw the bag of herbs inside. He was pushed back and almost blinded by a white light that exploded throughout the room. _Man, I hope that's the end of this shit_ he thought as he rushed back to his brother who was lying weakly on the floor. Dean carefully unravelled the cord and then, without giving his brother a chance to take a breath or move he pulled him into a tight hug. This whole thing was shit. Being here was shit, watching Sammy almost choke to death was shit, getting attacked by knives was shit…he was just glad that this whole shit experience was over.

"Boys?" Missouri's worried voice came down the hall.  
"In here Missouri!" Dean yelled not letting go of Sam who was groaning as he came to. Missouri rushed in the room and sighed in relief at seeing both boys alive and well. Well…alive at least. Sam pushed Dean away with a small smile and rubbed his neck.  
"Any trouble with you?" Dean asked sarcastically as he pulled himself up off the floor. Missouri chuckled.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle. You?"  
"Nothing we couldn't handle." They made their way down to the kitchen that was in an absolutely ruin.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked. Both Dean and Missouri turned to him.  
"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing. Don't worry." He sighed in reply. They heard the front door open and then close and Dean winced at the state of the kitchen. This was going to be fun to explain.

"What happened?" Jenny said in shock, looking around her kitchen. Dean couldn't blame her…it looked horrible in here with the cabinets all filled with knife marks and the table turned over and every freaking thing in the cupboards all over the floor.

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam said throwing in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Don't you worry one little bit. Dean here is goin' clean it all up." Dean looked at Missouri stunned. He was doing what now?" Don't just stand there boy! Get the mop." Dean sighed and walked away to get the mop. _Goddamn it...just defeated a ghost why did it have to be him…goddamn stupid…_ "And don't you cuss at me!"

 _ **PAGE BREAK_**_

"And we are still here why?" Dean asked. They had regrouped at the hotel after exploding the ghost out of their house and Dean could still feel the stinging of the knife scratches. Sam had insisted that they go back to the house at night and watch. Cause there was nothing that screams creepy like staling a house.  
"I don't know. I just have this….feeling." Sam replied. Dean knew how hard it was for Sam to admit that all this was going on. Sam just wanted to be normal…who chased normal and now he was thrown balls deep straight into the freaky crap. Dean was trying his best to act normal, act like it didn't affect the relationship or how he saw his brother…but it was hard. Really freaking hard.

"Got that much But why? Missouri did the whole voodoo mojo crap. House is clean…case closed." Dean replied.  
"I just want to make sure ok?" Sam snapped. Dean bit his tongue. He knew it was Sam's fear of it all blowing up in his face that was making him pissy.

"Well since you've dragged me outta a decent bed and an actually comfy pillow, I'm going to have a kip here then. You tell me when your spidey senses tingles." Dean slide down in his seat and closed his eyes. He was wrecked.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Sam was shaking his arm and yelling at him. "Dean. Look, Dean!" within seconds Dean had opened his eyes and saw Jenny screaming at the window. _Just like Sammy said…_ They jumped out of the car and rushed over to house.

"You grab the kids, I'll grab Jenny." Dean yelled at Sam. "And be careful!" The brothers split up as the entered the house. Dean rushed towards Jenny's room. He tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. What was it with ghosts and locking doors?!  
"Jenny?" He called through the wood.

"I can't open the door!" her muffled response came through the door. Breathing a small sigh of relief that she was okay, Dean glared at the door.  
"Stand back! Jenny, step back!" Dean yelled as he stepped back a step. Bracing his hands on the door frame he kicked the door open with a strong, powerful kick. He rushed in and grabbed Jenny's hand. 

"I have to get my kids!" She yelled almost hysterical.  
"Sammy's got them. We need to get you out!" Dean yelled back as he dragged her down the stairs. He tugged Jenny outside into the chilling night air. He waited anxiously for his little brother. _Come on Sammy._ Relief flooded him when he saw Sari carrying her brother towards them. Relief soon turned to dread as he didn't see Sam. He knelt down as Sari reached them. 

"Where's Sam Sari?" He asked softly. She looked at him with large frightful eyes filled with tears.

"He's inside. Something grabbed him andpulled him back. He told me to run with Richie." She sobbed. He looked up at the front door just in time to see it slam shut.

"SAMMY!" he yelled. A cool calm fell over him. Whatever was in the house had Sam. It had his Sammy. No supernatural freak was getting Sammy. Not while he was breathing. He walked over to the car and pulled open the trunk. Pulling out a rifle, he made sure it was loaded and locked and he shoved a few extra rounds in his jacket pocket. Reaching out with a slightly shaking hand he grabbed the axe that was hanging up before slamming the trunk shut. He shouldered the rifle before running over to the door. Taking a steadying breath and hoping to everything holy that his little brother was okay, he began to hack at the door with the axe. Within minutes he had made a hole big enough to step through.  
Wasting no time, he walked through the hole and searched for Sam.

"Sam? Sammy!" He yelled swapping the axe for his rifle. No way was some ghost thing getting the best of him. He turned the corner and saw Sam pinned to the wall, a figure on fire moving its way to him. He moved quickly to stand near his brother.

"Not my Sammy." Dean muttered raising his gun to take a shot. But before he could pull the trigger, Sam called out for him to wait.

"What? Why?!" He looked at Sam like he had grown another head.  
"I know who it is." Sam all but whispered. Opening his mouth to ask what the hell Sam was talking about, the fire went out. Standing in front of the brothers was a tall, stunning blonde who smiled softly at them with tear filled eyes. In front of them stood their mother…exactly how she looked the day she was taken from them.

"Mum?" Dean whispered softly. Mary turned and smiled at him. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Tears welled in his eyes without warning. His mum came home.  
"Hello Dean." Mary turned to Sam who was slightly crying. "Sammy." Her smile fades. "I'm so sorry baby."  
"For what?" Sam asked. She looked at him sadly and stroked his face.  
"You have grown into such a handsome man. I am so proud of you baby. Keep going." She turned and walked over to Dean who had tears rolling down his face.

"And you my big boy." She cupped his face and Dean let out a whimper. "You are an amazing man Dean and I couldn't be prouder of you. Look after your brother and look after yourself." She smiled at him and pulled away.

"Mum?" Dean whimpered. Mary turned and smiled at them once again.  
"I am so lucky that both my babies are the incredibly brave selfless men I had always hoped for them to be. Be happy my boys and be safe." She turned and looked up at the ceiling with a frown.  
"You get out of my house, you bastard. And let go of my son." In an instant, she burst into flames. Dean cried out. When the flames reached the ceiling, it vanished completely.

Sam was released and fell to the ground. Dean fell to his knees and pulled Sam close.

"Now it's over." Sam mumbled. Dean rested a arm around his shoulders and clenched tightly, too shocked to say anything.

 _ **PAGE BREAK_**_

Dean gave Sam some space. It was clear that the youngest Winchester was having issues dealing with what had gone down last night. Seeing their mother again sent a shuddering ache into Dean's heart…he couldn't imagine what was going through Sam's head. He knew that Sam had had nightmares in the small hours he managed to sleep. He didn't say anything of course, but Dean had been unable to sleep at all so had watched his brother toss and turn. Dean didn't know what to say. He lent his hands and head against the trunk, having just put the box of photos Jenny gave him in it. He didn't know if he actually wanted to go through all the photos of his past. Seeing his mum n the flesh…well the spirit ….was enough for now. It would be good for Sammy though…would give him something o see and remember his mum by.

He looked over where his brother was sitting on the stairs looking pale and withdrawn. Dean bit the inside of his lip. Missouri sat down next to Sam so Dean looked away to give them a sense of privacy.

He had to think of something to help his brother be ok. The visions scared the shit out of him but Sammy was his little brother and it was his job and duty to protect him….even if it meant ignoring the freaky nature of said visions. He needed his dad. Dad would know what to do. Although Dean wasn't sure that John would actually help them. He had left them here to deal with this giant pile of crap after all. Looking over at the pair on the stairs, he noticed Sam was upset again.

"Sam, you ready?" He called giving Sam a chance to leave. Sam nodded and got up, hugged Missouri and made his way to the car. Jenny moved to thank him once again. Dean grinned and walked over to the driver's door.

"Dean, a moment?" Missouri beckoned him over. Dean nodded and walked over.  
"What's up?"  
"Call her." She said. He felt his eyebrows shot up.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Her. The one you are pining about. Call her." Missouri said raising an eyebrow. Dean opened his mouth to deny everything but sighed instead.  
"I don't think she'd want to talk to me, Missouri. It's been too long." It felt good to voice his fear. 

"The heart wants what the hearts wants boy. Deep down… she knows you. She may not remember why but she knows you." Missouri cupped his chin and forced him to look at her.  
"Listen here cause I am only goin' to tell you once. Love, truly deep passionate love, only comes around once in a blue moon. What you had was real and true and no memory loss should ever stop that." She released his chin and stepped back out of his personal space. "You love her?"  
"More than anything." Dean answered without hesitation.  
"Then you fight for her boy. You don't let love like that walk away."  
"But…"  
"No buts. If it means you have to work twice as hard to get her back then so be it. Start again. Not many people get a second chance at somethin' so pure." Dean shocked both of them and Sam who was watching in the car, by pulling the physic into a hug.  
"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. She chuckled and let him go.

"You go on now. Be happy." He smiled and walked over to the car. Waving at Jenny and Missouri, the eldest brother climbed into the car and they drove away. They didn't notice the large white truck that was parked across the street.

Missouri froze as she entered her house and sighed. She knew it. The rat bastard.  
"How two highly strung hunters, one with incredible and strong abilities, managed to miss the fact their daddy was here all along is beyond me." She said throwing her purse of the counter and leaning against it to face John Winchester. Inside she was fuming. How dare he leave those boys alone to deal with something that so obviously frightened them. Hell, anyone could see just how much they needed their father and here he was hiding like a coward. On the outside however, Missouri was cool, calm and collected.

"I'm sorry Missouri." John said. "Do…was it really Mary's spirit who saved them?" He was looked at her so desperately that she didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. She wanted to know how the bloody hell he knew what had happened but she knew deep down the answer would only make him angrier.  
"I believe it was." He looked away and twirled his wedding band around his finger. Anger took over.

"John Winchester I could slap the pathetic outta you! Why don't you go talk to your children? Don't you realise just how much they need their daddy?" John opened his mouth to reply but she wasn't done.

"Not only is your youngest developing these abilities but your oldest, mentally is barely hanging on by a thread! He is so emotional damaged I don't even think he knows how screwed up his mind is! And now you've left them, the only real anchor they ever had, it's even worse!" she took a deep breathe. "You pull your head John or I'll do it for you!"

"You don't understand how badly I want to call them, see them. Hell, I wanna grab Sammy and squeeze the anger out of him and beg his forgiveness. Dean's too. But I can't. Not yet." He looked at her with tear filled eyes and Missouri understood exactly why he was holding out on his sons.  
"Until I know the truth, I am keeping my distance. When I learn the truth is when I will be able to face them."

 **A:N- Well there is the end of episode 9 and my longest chapter yet whoo!  
I know you guys want more Callie/Dean but I wanted to get to a certain point before bringing her back…which just so happens to be the next chapter **

**As always, feel free to leave a review…I would really like them….almost as much as Dean likes pie.  
Let me know if there is anything you might want to read/see/feel in this story and I will try my hardest to incorporate it.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Wicked x**


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you doing?" Sam asked frowning at his brother. They had stopped over in Albia, Iowa for a lunch break. They had received coordinates leading them to Rockford, Illinois from what apparently was John and decided to head straight there...after a little argument between the brothers. Sam didn't see the point of blindly following random coordinates and Dean was all for believing it was John. They have driven away the early morning hours and if they didn't stop for food, Dean was going to get more and more pisser.

"Missouri said something about Callie that got me thinking." Dean looked up and shrugged.  
"I'm going to call her real quick check in and see how's she's doing." Sam saw the strain the simple thought of calling Callie on his brother's face and clapped him on the shoulder before getting out of the car. He really wanted to cheer or congratulate Dean in finding the guts to do something he obviously had wanted to do for weeks but he didn't think that would go down.

"I'll go in and order lunch and you come in when you are ready. I'll tell them to hold off until you're in." He said simply. Dean threw him a grateful look and Sam smiled before shutting the door and walking into the diner. Something Missouri said obvious shook Dean up. Hopefully it had nothing to do with Callie being hurt. He didn't like the thought of the kind, sassy girl he met get hurt again. He felt like he knew her better. He already knew she was funny and smart but hearing Dean tell the story of how they met and a few other tidbits he had weaselled out of his older brother like how she had to have music playing when cooking and her baked goods were the best Dean had ever had, made Sam feel closer already. He just wanted his brother to stop being such a jerk and just get his girl already. He only wanted his brother to be happy.

Meanwhile outside the diner, Dean paced outside the car, weighing his phone in his hands. Missouri said he needed to talk to her. If she was in trouble she would have said something. He knew the number... Why didn't he just call? Hwy hadn't he just called weeks ago? The worst she could do would be to hang up. Taking a deep breath, he dialled her number. 

"Hello?" Her voice sent a wave of peace over him. He heard a loud beeping and people talking around her. Was she out?  
"Uh hi. It's Dean. Dean Winchester? From Wisconsin?" He felt like an idiot.  
"Dean?" She sounded so shocked he almost laughed. Well it had been awhile he guessed.  
"Yes remember me?" He chuckles nervously. _Please let her remember me._  
"Callie, we need you in room 203." A voice echoed through the phone.  
"Ah yeah course sure thing. Sorry I do remember you, how could I forget?" _You'd be surprised_ Dean thought.  
"Callie!"  
"You sound distracted." He hoped she was just distracted and not regretting giving him her number.  
"Uh look Dean sorry… can't do this right now I'll talk to you whenever ok? Great thanks." the dial tone rang in his ear. She hung up on him. He pulled the phone away and stared at it. She was never normally too busy to talk to him. What the hell? He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. He shouldn't have called her. Now the hole in his heart was just wider. She probably regretted giving him her number and now he will be the butt end joke of her friends. Fantastic. He shoved his hands in his pockets and heading towards the diner. This day just got shitter. 

_**PAGE BREAK_**_

The shrill of the phone tore him from his sleep  
"Someone better be dying or I'm going to kill them myself. Dean gruffly answered the phone. It had been a rough hunt. The coordinates that their dad had sent them was to an old abandoned asylum and man, did that ghost have anger issues. Not only had the place been a hot spot for teenager douchebags to stay on dares but the ghosts of all those who had died at the hand of the crazy ass doctor still haunted the place. EMT was crazy, ghosts were trying to help and the good Doctor himself was nothing more than a sadistic creeper. He had made Sam turn on his brother and now there was another underlining rift between the two. Dean just wanted to sleep away the rest of the shitty day and forget it ever happened. He'd be happy to never see the inside of a nuthouse again.

 _"Oh crap…I'm sorry I forget most normal people are sleeping at this time."_ Callie's timid voice rang over the phone. He was instantly wake and moving to pull on a shirt.  
"Callie? You ok? What's wrong?" he barked out.  
 _"No no nothing I'm sorry! I just… wanted to apologise for being a bitch before."_ Dean felt his heart slow down.  
"Oh." He moved towards the door. Sam was sitting up and reaching for his pants but Dean waved him off. _No emergency_ he mouthed. Sam raised an eyebrow in question but Dean ignored him and pulled on his jacket.  
 _"You're pissed. I get that. I'll let you go."_ She sounded so nervous. It was kind of cute.  
"No! No no sorry I was sneaking out its fine." He said as he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.  
 _"Oh."  
_ "I don't want to keep Sam awake." Dean felt the need to explain. He heard her sigh in relief. 

"So how you been?" Why was this so awkward? It's Callie for God sake.  
 _"The usual. Busy with a side order of flat out. Got proposed today about 4 times."_ She laughed.  
"Sounds classy." He grinned and slid down the wall next to the door. This was good. This was positive.

" _Hmmm… brain injury ward. Always interesting. Hence the rushed bitch tones before. I'm on teaching duty and they are just..."  
_ "Stupid?"  
 _"Tip toeing the line between getting screamed at until they go deaf or getting a thermometer shoved in their eye."_ She sighed.  
"Geez way to go graphic." Dean chuckled. She always had a fantastic imagination and he could always gage how angry or upset she was by the vivid mental images she came up with.  
 _"You wanna know graphic? I had some scuzzy cheese ball today tell me slap me on the ass and tell me to go and get him a coffee…STAT. I am a nurse not his goddamn maid."  
_ "I'm guessing he didn't mean STAT as in statim?" Dean felt proud that he actually knew the meaning of the word and why. Although all credit had to go to Callie who had told him many times that " _stat was a abbreviation of the Latin word statim which meant immediately…and if anyone tells me to stat outside of the OR or ED I will punch them."_  
 _"I'm so impressed right now but no sadly his STAT meant shake that ass toots."_ He could almost hear the curl in her lip.  
"Sounds like a real prize winner."  
" _Oh I swear to God if he wasn't my boss I would punch him so hard his dumb stupid doctor elite money hungry sexist pig of ancestors would feel it."_ He couldn't help himself. He erupted into loud laughs.  
" _Oh shush you."_ Callie said before giggling herself. It felt nice to laugh with her again and it did wonders to break the awkward tension.

"So, how's the memory hunt going?" he asked a few minutes after they had calmed down  
" _It's going. Turns out I'm allergic to shellfish... That wasn't around when I was a kid."_

"Oh that's awkward."  
 _"Especially when you go on a date to a seafood restaurant._ " Dean's heart sank. He knew it had been awhile but it still sucked.  
"That must have sucked." Biting the bullet and being a man about it sucked also when all he wanted to do was demand she never date again.  
" _Not really it was great. He was an egotistical douche bag and swelling up like Harry potters aunt is a great excuse to leave early." She laughed.  
_  
He laughed. "You have a way with words." He sighed. "So why were you on a date with someone so bad?" The word date left a funny taste in his mouth  
 _"A friend at the hospital has had her sister in law try and set her up for weeks with this guy and she finally caved but chickened out last minute so told me that if I went in her place she'd cover for me at any time whenever so I thought 'hey I haven't slept in like forever and I know I have a week of night and double shifts coming up' and hey free food right? So I agreed."  
_ "Regret?" He smiled at her reasoning.  
" _So much regret. Swelling and almost choking was honestly the best part of the night."_ They laughed 

_"So how have you been?"_ She asked.  
"Fine. We're good"  
 _"Really?"_ He could practically feel her judging eyes. _  
_"Yeah really really." She sighed loudly over the phone in what he hoped was relief.  
 _"How's… work?"  
_ "It's...ah..." Did he tell her the truth?  
 _"You can tell me if you like …it's not like I would think you're crazy._ " He chuckled before launching into the story of what's happened so far. He had always been honest with her and now she kind of knew about it all what's the point in hiding it from her? He never liked lying to her…except when it came to her memory and their past.  
Dean launched into the story of what has happened so far only leaving out the truly gruesome details. He didn't want to scare her. 

_"My god! Dean I'm so sorry. Are…are you ok?"_ she sounded so frightful for him. It warmed his heart in an odd way and made him remember the good old days.  
"Yeah few bumps and bruises but I'm ok. Promise." He smiled softly. This felt good.  
 _"So not what I meant."_ She groaned.  
"I'm fine sugar. Just bone tired. " He yawned.  
"I should let you go ..." She said softly  
"Please don't. I honestly don't want to be doing anything else right now." And it was the truth. This was the most he had been at peace since seeing her all those months ago.  
 _"I kinda have to anyway. My break is almost over. Stupid double shift. But if you really wanna..."_ She trailed off sounding embarrassed.  
"Yes?" He was embarrassed at how eager he sounded.  
 _"You can always call me tomorrow? I finish at 10 and it takes 10 minutes to get home ..."_  
"So I'll call you at 10:10?" Dean grinned. She called back and was asking him to call her back tomorrow? Could he do this? Could this actually happen?  
 _"10:20. Give me 10 minutes to change into my pjs and pour a wine_ " she giggled.  
"10:20 tomorrow night it is." Dean didn't think he could get rid of the grin if he tried.  
 _"Be safe Dean."_  
"You too Callie" Silence fell between them.

 _"We really do this high school crap?"_ She laughed. Dean snorted  
"Not if you hang up first."  
 _"Oh god you're a dweeb!"_ she laughed again. _"Okay I am going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"_  
"Course you will. 10:20pm on the dot"  
 _"Sounds great._ " Silence hung again before they both laughed.  
" _Okay okay for real I'm going_ " she giggled. _"Bye Dean"_

"Bye sugar" and she hung up. Dean closed his phone with a small snap and lent back against the wall near the door. She had called him back. She didn't just blow him off she actually called him back and wanted him to call her again tomorrow. He grinned and sighed. Maybe there was something into the second chance crap? Maybe he could attempt to make her love him all over again. Could it actually happen? He heard the door creak open and saw his brother poke his head out and look around before spotting him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"Sitting."  
"No shit but why?"  
"No reason."  
"Who was on the phone?" Sam knew exactly who was on the phone but wanted to hear Dean admit it.  
"No one important."  
"Not even Callie?" Sam teased.

"Shut up Sam" Dean laughed. Nothing that could happen or be said right now could make the mood he was in vanish. Not even annoying little brothers.  
"Really Dean? Late night phone calls to your girlfriend that's leaving you all dopey and smiley?" He reached out a hand and helped Dean up.  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up collage boy you're just jealous." Dean was still grinning.  
"Jealous? Of what? The dumb look on your face? Pfft please." Dean pushed him through the door chuckling.  
"Get to bed you idiot." The brothers climbed back into their beds both with smiles but for totally different reasons. Sam was happy Dean was happy and Dean was happy that Callie wanted to talk to him. Both were hoping that maybe there was a second chance in the future. 

"Goodnight jerk" Sam said rolling over with a bigger smile  
"Night bitch" Dean faced the door and closed his eyes in content. Maybe things were looking up after all

 _ **AN: Please review.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

A routine was now firmly in place between Dean and Callie. Every night she wasn't on night shift, he would call her at exactly 10:20pm and they would talk for hours about anything and everything from her nursing day to his past and present jobs. He was subtly glimpsing over jobs and hunts that she was directly involved in. As much as he would love her to get her memory back, he was also happy to start over. A second chance to find love. Missouri was right. The heart does want what the heart wants. If it meant that she never remembered their past than that was okay. He would accept it. He was just glad that they were talking. On the nights she was on night or double shift which, much to Dean's dislike were quite often, she would call him on every break she had and they would spend the shifts texting silly things and quotes to each other.

Sam thought it was funny that Dean was acting like a teenager and would light up every time his phone went off. Dean had made Sam save Callie's number in his phone in case something went wrong and so far Sam hadn't had the need to message or call her although sometimes Sam did feel a little jealous of the two. But he pushed that aside as it was great to see his brother just relax and smile more. They still hadn't had any leads on John and it was getting to them both. Having Callie not only lightened up Dean but made Sam smile too.

Sam turned to Dean who was smiling at something Callie had obviously written before he put his phone back on his lap.  
"Something amusing?" Sam asked. Dean chuckled.  
"She is with the Alzheimer's patients tonight. Some of the things that they say to her is freaking hilarious." Dean answered. They were on their way to Nebraska for a hunt involving children. Dean had asked Callie her thoughts on it as both brothers were stuck and she had made the connection to a Rawhead. A Rawhead was apparently a type of monster that went after children and liked to hide in basements. She also found that it could be killed by electricity and made them go and get Tasers. Apparently she had been rather impressed with her research and was incredibly happy with herself. Sam didn't blame her. Her work was fantastic and Dean was right…it was like having a prettier, quicker Bobby around. Dean's phone went off and he looked down at it before bursting out laughing.

"What did she send now?" Sam asked smiling at his brother's deep laugh. Since Callie and Dean had been talking again, his brother was a lot happier and relaxed. He wasn't sleezy to women like he used to be and he smiled more, something that Sam was very happy to see. He liked this relaxed, happy Dean. Callie was great for him. Callie was on a double shift so instead of calling they were texting like teenagers again.

Dean didn't reply, instead handing Sam the phone. Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing. Callie had sent Dean a photo of her holding a hand to her face with a naked old man running off in the other direction over her shoulder. Sam looked at Dean who was trying to get his breathe back.  
"Seems like it's a good party then." Sam said. Dean looked over at him and both brothers began to laugh again.  
"Message her back. Tell her I am jealous of the frat party that's going down." Dean said as he slowed down his laughter. Sam smiled as he saw that Callie had been saved under 'My Sugar' in Dean's phone. Sam barely had time to put the phone down after sending the message before it lit up again.

 _ **It's so wild! People are popping pills, chugging drinks like crazy and pants are being lost. It's so wild that some people have passed out already ;)**_ she messaged back. Sam couldn't help but lose it again.  
"Don't leave me hanging dude, what did she say?" Dean asked smiling as his brother was almost doubled over. Sam caught his breath enough to read it out but at the sight of his brother losing it, he couldn't help but double over in laughter. Sure, the text probably wasn't as funny but it was the fact that they were…connecting…laughing together that just felt good. The stress of the hunts and wild goose chasing and Dean losing Callie and Sam losing Jess had made the last few months hard and stressful and it was taking its toll on the brothers. But this, the belly laughs and slaps on the back all because of one girls' messages eased the stress and drew calm over the brothers. Dean's phone beeped again from where it fell in Sam's lap. Sam looked at it.  
 _ **Wish you could be here though….**_ Sam smiled and looked at Dean who was wiping tears of laughter away. Yeah…this was the good things in life he had missed.

 _ **PAGE BREAK _**_

Sam should have known better. He should have known from experience that anything good that comes into their lives turns to shit pretty fucking quickly. Turns out Callie was right…it was a Rawhide they were hunting. They had cornered it in a basement where it was keeping two small children. They had managed to save the children but Dean...Sam sighed and looked through the open door of his brothers hospital room.  
Dean had done what he does best and took the monster down. Problem was that he also managed to take himself down at the same time. Sam ran a hand over his face. The doctors weren't convinced he would pull through like other times. In fact they had pretty much given Dean a month at the most to live. Sam hadn't told Dean yet. His brother was in and out of consciousness from the electric shock. He sighed. How did he tell his brother that he didn't have long to live?

He ran a finger over his phone screen. He had called John about eight times so far and was yet to hear anything back. Not that Sam expected anything from John. He was a selfish arsehole who didn't care for anything but the hunt. But Sam thought maybe since it was Dean…and Dean being his favourite…he would come running. Obviously not. The arsehole. He sighed and went into the room. He wasn't going to let his brother die. Not like this. Not now he had finally found happiness.

 _ **PAGEBREAK_**_

Callie Winston's day had been long. Exhaustedly long. She had stupidly agreed to cover for Sarah's shift and had so far worked… she looked at the small watch on her wrist…twenty hours and fifty seven minutes straight. She felt like she was living on coffee and fading dreams. She had worked with children for the first six hours and felt that small hole in her heart open ever so slightly. Then she was moved to the ED. The one good thing about these long ass hours was Dean. Just the thought of the hunter made Callie smile. They had been talking for weeks and in her mind, they were growing closer and closer. There was just something about Dean that made Callie feel all warm and fuzzy. They may have only really known each other for a couple of months at the most (Callie refused to count the five months after meeting where they didn't talk) but it felt like she had known him her whole life. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and saw that she had no missed calls or texts. 

She was starting to get a little bit worried though. She hadn't heard from the handsome hunter since her last shift two days ago. There was a small bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure whether or not that was a sign something bad had happened or was going to happen or whether it was just because she missed him. They had been texting back and forth all day. And now it was radio silence. She couldn't help but worry. They were going after a rawhind! What if something happened to them? What if the research she gave them was wrong and they got hurt? She would never forgive herself. What if they got hurt anyway? She closed her eyes and sent a prayer upstairs asking to keep the brothers safe. She didn't know Sam very well and had only talked once or twice when Dean was in the bathroom and Dean told Sam to answer it. He was a nice guy. She bit her lip and prayed harder. _Please don't let anything happen to them_. _I think I could be happy with this man_. She opened her eyes and looked at her watch again. It was only a little after two…not a normal time that they called (unless she pulled weird shifts like this one) but she knew that he would never ignore her calls…he hadn't so far. The worry was getting the best of her. She would take a fifteen minute break and call him. Just to ease her mind. 

"Callie?" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Dr Browne behind her. Dr Browne was one the more respectable doctors in the hospital and he had yet to slap her arse unlike Doctors Tulle and Grant. "Can I steal you for a second?" She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.  
"Of course Doctor." She said with a slightly forced smile. Dean would just have to wait a little longer.

Two hours later, Callie sighed and leant her head against the cool table in the cafeteria. There had been a sudden rush of patients due to a nasty car accident pile up. Four victims to treat, luckily the worst were a broken leg and a few stitches, and then the families to deal with on top of running around the ED at patient's requests due to the fact that they were understaffed yet again. Doctor Grant had all but demanded (because God forbid if that ass clown ever used his manners) that she stay back until 8 pm. She looked at her watch. 4:30. she sighed and rolled her aching neck. 3 and half hours to go. She pulled out her phone and saw no calls or texts missed. She had thirty minutes to eat and fill her body with coffee before she had to go back to the ED. She was so tired. The next two days off sounded like pure heaven. Sitting up and taking a bite of the rewarmed Chinese left overs she had brought from home, she ran her thumb over the call button. She had to check in. Had to see if they were okay. The worry was gnawing at her.

Before she could press the green button her cell lit up with an unknown number. Frowning, she swallowed her mouthful and answered.  
"Callie Winston speaking." There was silence on the other end.  
"Hello?" still silence.  
"Listen here buddy; I am not a huge fan of the stalkerish heavy breat…"  
 _"Callie?"_ a soft voice came through. She felt that bad feeling in her stomach deepen.  
"Yes?" She asked praying it wasn't who she thought it was.  
 _"It's Sam. Sam Winchester? Dean's brother."_ The soft voice said confirming her worst fears.  
"Sam?" She asked. "What happened? Are you ok? Where is Dean?" she couldn't help the rapid questioning. Sam never called her. They weren't as close as her and Dean. Why wasn't Dean calling her?  
 _"Callie…Dean's been hurt. It's real…it's bad and I don't know what to do."_ Sam trailed off and Callie heard a small sniff. That was all she needed to hear. She jumped up and all but ran to the locker rooms to grab her stuff.  
"Where are you?"

" _Nebraska."_

"Okay. Keep hanging in there Sammy. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

Sam paced outside his brothers hospital room trying to calm down.

Sam had asked what Dean was going to tell Callie. The colour dropped from his brothers greying face and he shook his head.  
"You don't tell her squat Sammy you hear me? She doesn't need to know." that had resolved in a fight. Dean arguing that Callie didn't need to know and Sam yelling that he was an idiot. 

He had called Callie out of desperation. His brother was on terms with dying and John wasn't answering and Sam was losing control of the situation and it was hurting him. It hurt him so much more than he let on to know that not only did his dad really no give a shit but that his big tough strong brother was prepared to just give up and leave. He wasn't allowed to die. He was Dean freaking Winchester for crying out loud. The same kid who would steal food just to feed his brother, who would risk getting expelled at school to protect Sam… who didn't give a rats ass who or what he was up against because he knew he would always win.

Which lead to Sam Winchester pacing around outside his brothers room trying to calm down. He didn't know whether or not to burst out crying or to take a swing at his brother. Sam sighed and slouched against the wall. Where was that courageous Dean Winchester now?

He had called Callie out of desperation. He was alone with his dying brother who had all but given up on fighting for life. His dad wasn't answering and hadn't gotten back to him and he had no one else he could call to help him. Callie was a safe bet. Even if they didn't really talk much, Sam knew that she would listen and try to help at the very least. He didn't plan on breaking down to her and he really didn't expect her to drop everything and come to them but that's what she was doing. Apparently she was going to fly out and would call him when she landed and he would pick her up and hopefully she would talk some sense into his brother's thick skull.  
Regardless of what they said, Dean and Callie were definitely more than just friends.

"Sam?" a sweet voice pulled him from his thoughts. Standing a few feet away was Callie. Sam raised his eyebrow  
"How did you get here?" he asked, his brain berating him for being so rude.  
"I drove all night. I couldn't wait." She shrugged awkwardly. She looked tired. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun and her eye makeup was smudged on the left side and there were dark circles under her eyes.  
"Would it be totally weird if I hugged you?" she asked holding out her arms. Sam swallowed thickly and shook his head. Callie smiled and pulled Sam into a tight hug. He had to bend over as she was so tiny and her head only came to under his sternum but Sam couldn't help but let out a small whimper. She was here. She was here and she would talk some sense into his brother and Dean would start fighting again and…and it would all be okay. 

"It's okay Sam. It will all be okay." She mumbled to him. "He is strong and stubborn and there's no damn way I'm letting him go down without a fight." He whimpered again as his bottom lip started to tremble. "You don't have to hold it back. Don't need to strong Sammy. Let it out." And with those simple words, the floodgates Sam had tried too hard to keep at bay in front of his brother opened and the grief the youngest brother had felt all came pouring out, in the arms of his brother's ex-girlfriend.

It took more than a few minutes for Sam to calm himself down. He pulled away from the small woman blushing profoundly.  
"I'm sorry. I swear I'm not normally like that. It's just that…" She held up a hand to stop his rambling.  
"Don't stress Sam. Everyone needs to have a good cry every now and again. It's therapeutic. Trust me, I'm a nurse." She winked which made Sam smile slightly. He took a shuddering breath and wiped his face clear of any evidence pointing to a breakdown.  
"You okay now?" She asked. He nodded and took another breathe.  
"Yeah I am. Are you?" He turned to her. He noticed her swallowed thickly and closed her eyes briefly. Sam frowned. He never stopped to think just how hard this may be on Callie. But before he could say anything he eyes snapped open and she nodded. 

"I'm ready when you are Sam." They shared a small sad smile before Sam opened the door to Dean's room.

"Hey a Sammy. You'll never guess what? That Gabi chick is about to…what's happened?" Dean turned from the TV and saw the red tinged around Sam's eyes and automatically went into fight mode. Who or what had made his little brother cry? He'd kill them.

"Nothing Dean, I am ok. How are you? The doctors been back yet?" Sam asked brushing off his concern. Dean sighed and realised that he himself might be the reason why Sam's eyes were red.  
"Nah not yet. But I mean what else can they say? They've pretty much given me the whole 'we can make you comfortable' spiel what else can they do?"

"They can give you some seriously incredible drugs that will totally blow your mind and make you see dragons." Dean froze. That voice. What was that voice doing here? He tore his eyes away from a now guilty looking Sam and towards the door. There leaning against the frame with an eyebrow raised was Callie. Callie…was here? She wore an oversized jumper that fell off of her left shoulder over the top of ripped skinny jeans. Her feet were encased in brown boots that had seen better days and he knew had a small hole in the left sole. She looked exhausted but she was the best damn thing he had seen in a long time. 

"I'm not too sure they haven't already given me them as I swear I am seeing an angel." Dean smirked trying to lighten the mood. So Sam went behind his back and called Callie? To what? To get him to try and fight? To get him to want to get better? Didn't have to try at all. Dean would like nothing more than to get better but the doctors had all said that this was it. A month. A month was all that was left before he died. Did his brother really think that having Callie here would change the outcome? _Well so far it was working on changing his mind set._

"Good to see you still have your sense of humour." She pushed off the doorframe and made her way over to the bed. Dean felt his chest restrict as his heart sped up. She was here. She was actually here with him. She had come to him.  
"Calm down soldier. You'll have another attack." She said softly grabbing his hand. "Just take a breath." He did as he was told and tried to calm down.  
"I know I look terrible but I didn't think I looked that bad." She joked, tapping on his hand in a way that distracted Dean from the pain in his chest.

"You're the best damn thing I have seen in months." He croaked honestly. She blushed.  
"I missed you too." She grinned, continuing to tap. Dean found in soothing and he realised that he was being ridiculous. It was just Callie. There was nothing to freak out over. _  
Just Callie. Just perfect, sweet, kind, caring smoking hot Callie who you are in love with but doesn't remember you and is now going to stay here and watch you die. Yeah absolutely nothing to freak out over at all._

"What are you doing here?" he had to ask. She smiled softly at him, not once stopping her tapping in his hand.  
"What do you think I am doing here?"  
"You missed my good looks so much that you had to come to gaze upon me?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.  
"I came because your brother asked me to." She frowned. "Why did you call me?"  
"And say what?" He sighed letting go of her hand to cross his arms. He noticed Sam was standing in the corner trying to appear invisible.  
"Oh I don't know how about 'your intel was amazing and we kicked ass but hey side note, I got hurt'?" She said.  
"I didn't want to worry you." He mumbled.  
"So you think ignoring all my texts and not replying or calling after weeks of nonstop chats would make me less worried?" he had to give her that.

"My phone was busted when I got electrocuted and excuse me if calling you wasn't high on my list of dying." He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Her face fell.  
"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He whispered reaching over to grab her hand. She gave him a shaky smile.  
"It's okay. I forgive you."  
"That's good. I don't have much longer to go you know…"

"STOP IT!" They looked at Sam who looked furious. He had his fists clenched against his sides and a deep red colour had settle on his face.

"You are not dying. I don't care what those quacks say! You are not dying! I am not losing you again and that is that so just stop this shit! And you!" Sam looked at Callie. "You are supposed to be helping me not encouraging him to die!" Sam shook his head and left the room. Not before Dean noticed the pain and tears in his eyes.

"Callie, promise me something?" he looked at their joint hands. She laid her other hand on his arm and Dean swore heat pulsed through him.

"Anything Dean."

"Look after him. Don't let him go to the dark place in his head. He's better than that." He looked up and she saw tears had gathered in his eyes. She nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"Of course." she gripped his arm hand. "But I won't need to. We'll find a cure... Miracle... Something. You'll get through this." She leant forward and kissed his head. "Get some rest. I'll go calm Sam down and come back later ok?" Dean nodded sadly. Callie stroked his cheek with her thumb before making her way out of the room.

Callie sighed leaning against the door. If she wasn't a nurse and faced with dying people daily she would have crumbled to the floor as soon as she walked into the room. Why was she here? Stupid question she knew damn well why she was here. and every one of those reason had nothing to do with the life debt she felt she owed them and everything to do with the growing feelings she had for the man lying dying in the room behind her.

 _ **AN: Hello is there anybody out there?  
So they are finally back together! Anyone as excited by this as I am?!  
I start university back up in a couple of days so posting may slow right back down again (sorry) but I will try and post a few more chapters before that happens. **_

_**Let me know what you think? Thoughts on the return? Thoughts on Callie? Thoughts on where to go? I would love to hear it all**_ __

 _ **Wicked x**_


	20. Chapter 20

"You didn't hear him Callie! He's just given up! Just like that! Accepted the fact he's going to die! Who does that?!" Sam had been ranting for roughly twenty minutes with no end in sight. Callie didn't say anything, knowing that he just needed to get this off of his chest. They had visited Dean every day before straight into researching alternative ways to help him. Sam, understandably was getting more and more frustrated and upset and Callie was trying her hardest to push aside the confusing and conflicting emotions that were threatening to show. It had been three days since she met up with them and found out just how bad Dean was. She had called the hospital and told them that she was taking long leave effective immediately and due to the amount of hours she had clocked up over the years, she was granted three weeks paid leave. She was glad she didn't have to worry about her job for the next three weeks. She could concentrate on finding a cure for Dean.

"I mean come on! We live in the world of the supernatural! Mysterious shit happens all the time! Surely we can find something? Hell, I'll settle for a goddamn miracle! We have had to have missed something. Right Callie?" Callie was startled to see Sam looking at her, almost begging for reassurance. This was new. Sam had been in control the last three days and telling her what to do. She didn't know Sam as well as she felt she knew Dean. But she knew that she had to be strong her the youngest Winchester. He seemed ot be begging her for help.

"Do you want the nurse or the friend?" She asked simply. Sam frowned.

"The friend. I've had enough medical crap."

"We will find something to help Dean. I mean from what he has told me and from what I've seen the last few days, you are incredibly smart and very resourceful. Add to that how much you love your brother and how stubborn I am we will find something…anything to help him get better."

"What does the medical side of you say?" Sam asked after a few beats. He looked like the words tasted like vinegar coming out.

"My training tells me that there is nothing we can do but wait until… but the moral side of me says that we have yet to explore all options. The doctors in that hospital were willing to give up but I am not." She stood and squeezed his arm. "We'll find something Sam. Have a little bit of faith." She squeezed again and moved to the mini bar fridge to get a bottle of water. "Have you tried your dad?" She knew that the brothers weren't on great terms with their father. Dean had told her a few stories that made the man a total douchebag in her eyes. But if it meant more options and ideas to help Dean she would put aside her anger and annoyance at the absent father. Callie wasn't sure where the strong emotions towards John Winchester was coming from but pegged it to her loyalty to her knew found friends.

"Pfft like he'll care!" Sam burst out. "I have tried him so many times and he refuses to answer. I don't know whether or not that because I am calling or because he is just a dick but he will be no help. He is never there when we need him! He is so self-absorbed and obsessed with whatever has his attention that he can't see that we need him! I mean Dean is his favourite surely he would answer or call back but no! this hunt or whatever he is on is clearly more important than his own goddamn dying son!" Sam was breathing heavily and had clenched fists. Before Callie had a chance to say anything, he was moving towards the door, pulling on his coat.

"I need a freaking drink." He muttered before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Callie sighed and run her hands over her face. She hadn't slept properly in the last three days. Not that that was new. Ever since the attack she found it very hard to sleep. And the sleep she managed to get was plagued by nightmares and strange dreams filled with monsters and a faceless man who always seemed out of reach. She was sure that he was important. She felt a tug towards him even if he was just a dream. She never saw his face and whenever she was close enough to touch him, he was gone. All she had gathered so far was that he was tall and solidly built and wanted her to be with him if the outstretched hand he always had out meant anything.  
The whole bloody thing was confusing. Stupid animal attack. Stupid memory loss. Stupid oncoming headache.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Thinking it may be Sam and he had calmed down, she opened it to find Dean leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily.

"The second floor sugar? Really?" He huffed before pushing past her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked confused and a little alarmed.

"You think for one damn minute I'm dying in that hospital you got another thing coming."

"Are you crazy?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It's been said " he grinned and sat down. Callie rushed over to help.

"Where's Sammy?"

"He left. He's... He's not coping well. "Just then the door opened to reveal Sam hanging up his phone.

"Dean?" Sam looked shocked. His brother grinned at him.

"Jesus Sammy, when was the last time you slept? You look worse than me!" He joked.

"We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal." Sam piped up.

"What for?" Dean asked confused, turning to Callie. She shrugged

"For a way to help you." Dean turned from her and sunk deeper into the couch.

"One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam waved his phone in his hand. "I think it will be worth checking out." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to let me die in peace are you?"

"We're not going to let you die period." Callie piped up. He locked eyes with her and sighed knowing this was clearly a battle he wouldn't win.

"Nebraska quack here we come then."

 _ **PAGE BREAK-**_

"A faith healer? Seriously? I thought you said a doctor!" Dean growled as they pulled up to what resembled a damn circus tent.

"I said specialist. You just assumed." Sam said getting out of the car. Callie had been quiet the whole trip, ever since seeing the car. It didn't sit right with him. she only ever went quiet something was wrong.

"You okay sugar?" He asked, taking advantage of the alone time. She seemed to jolt out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Dean I am ok. How are you?" She leant forward to lean her arm over the back of his seat and Dean got caught up in the smell of vanilla, sugar and flowers.

"Well I ain't dead yet." He replied. He felt the result of her sigh hit his cheek.

"I really wish you would stop saying shit like that. I know you have come to terms with it but Sam and I haven't yet ok?" she went to move away but Dean turned and trapped her hand on the seat. A jolt went up both their arms.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just…acting tough I guess." Dean confessed. Callie sighed and rested her free hand on his cheek. Dean wanted to whimper. It was just like the old days when she remembered who he was.

"Look I don't know about this either okay? My nurse logical side tells me it's a waste of time and this dude is probably full of shit and weed but I am willing to try at least. And if this doesn't work than we'll find something and at least get a laugh out of the whole damn thing yeah? Sam thinks he's the real deal and your little brother is frightfully intelligent." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Don't give up Dean. Not now." Their faces were so close and Dean wanted nothing more then to close the few inches and taste her lips again.

"Okay. No giving up. I'll…keep an open mind?" He grimaced at the thought which made Callie giggle.

"That's all I ask." Her eyes flashed to his lips and Dean moved in slowly…and it was at that moment that Sam opened the car door. Holding back a growl Dean moved away from Callie, not seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." Dean shook his head as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Callie slipped up of the back and stood just behind him. So much for keeping an open mind. She rolled her eyes. They made their way slowly towards the tent. A angry man was protesting loudly about how Reverend LeGrange was a fraud.

"Oh look. Someone else who doesn't believe this crap." Dean mumbled. Callie snorted and elbowed his ribs.

"Be nice. Sam worked hard to find this place."

"It's a freaking giant white tent! Bit hard to miss." Dean joked back throwing his arm around her shoulders. She assumed it was because he was having trouble walking and didn't want to worry Sam. Dean let her assume and enjoyed her being close.

"How can you be a sceptic? With the things we see every day?" Sam asked.

"Exactly Sam! We see them, we know they're real." Dean argued.

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam argued back, always the stubborn one.

"Because we've seen what evil does to good people?" Dean raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Look guys, take it from a nurse who has worked in the ED. Humans are crap. They can be evil too but…" She held up a hand as Sam tried to argue his point. "I do see the good in people as well and most of the time all it takes is a good doctor and a little faith and hope." She honestly didn't believe in this either. She was a woman of science and medicine and seeing a faith healer just seemed to make a mockery out of her degree. But, if there was a possibility of saving the man leaning heavily on her then she would do anything she could to help. Dean grimaced and rubbed his chest. Yep. She would do whatever it took. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something…almost familiar about the way Dean smelt. It was a woodsy, gunpowdery smell that tugged something in her mind but it seemed out of her reach.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A soft voice sounded behind them. Dean turned and smiled at the pretty blonde behind them.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject. I'm Dean. This is Sam and Callie." Dean dropped his arm from around Callie's shoulders to hold out his hand for her to shake. He missed the frown from Callie at the loss of contact.

"Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" She replied shaking his hand.

"Still working that out. These two apparently believe enough for all of us." Dean said with a flirty smile. Sam noticed Callie growled under her breath. She didn't appreciate Dean flirting with this women right in front of her. Not that she had any claim on the man but still…something about him flirty just irked her.

"If I can help in anyway, just let me know." Layla smiled at Dean. Callie clenched her jaw.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start." An older woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her away. They both smiled at the three travellers and moved inside the tent.

"Well…I can see the attraction." Dean turned to his brother and Callie with a grin. Callie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to help in any way she can." Callie sneered and pushed past Dean to follow the blonde. Dean turned to Sam confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Come on, let's just go in." And he pushed past his brother to follow Callie.

"What did I do?!" Dean asked loudly totally confused by the situation. When he didn't get an answer, he grudgingly followed his brother in. _This was going to be fun._ He thought sarcastically.

 _ **AN: Hey guys I know this chapter is crap and I am sorry but I thought that I would at least try to get something out as I am officially back at uni and three days in and already have two assignments. I will try to get the rest done soon.**_

 _ **Thank you also to Ian for mentioning the spacing. I do try to do it as much as possible but sometimes it doesn't come across that way when I post it on the site so I am sorry and I will get around to fixing it all.**_

 _ **As always, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Wicked.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Rate and Review please.**_

The tent gave him shivers. He didn't want to be here. He did make a somewhat promise to Callie to at least try though. There were so many people packed into the small tent that Dean felt a little awkward. He looked around and noticed security cameras in the corners. _Peace and love my arse_. He thought to himself. He went to sit down but a hand grabbed him and pulled him back up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his brother as Sam all but dragged him down the aisle.

"We are sitting up front. Callie already has found us a seat." Sam staged whispered. "You might want to apologies as well."

"For what?" Dean reeled back in confusion.

"For being a douche and flirting with a girl right in front of your girlfriend?" Sam raised an eyebrow in a 'duh' motion. Dean frowned.

"Callie isn't my girlfriend anymore, considering she has no idea who I am!"

"Somehow I don't think Callie sees it that way. She looked pretty pissed off." Before Dean could argue further, they had reached Callie. Sam was right. She looked pissed. Her arms were crossed and she had what Dean affectionately called the 'bitch pout'.

"You better sit there Sam. She looks like she'll attack me." Dean mumbled, pushing Sam to sit next to the angry woman. Callie rolled her eyes and huffed before looking straight ahead. Dean made a mental note to apologies as soon as possible…even if he wasn't 100% sure on what he did wrong.

As Roy went on and on about the good of God, Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. This was a waste of time. The amount of phonies pulling this crap that they have busted on the TV was insanely high. It was just a scam to get money.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"And their wallets." Dean couldn't help but whisper to Sam.

"You think so?" Roy suddenly turned to Dean who swallowed loudly and mumbled out a meek "Sorry."

"Don't be. Just be careful around blind men…we got real good ears. What's your name?"

"Dean." He barked feeling well and truly awkward. Roy nodded.

"Come on up here Dean."

"No I am good thanks." Dean cleared his throat. Sam turned and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam snapped.

"I don't want to go up there Sam!"

"You came to be healed no?" Roy asked as the crowd started to get louder.

"Um…I guess?" Dean felt himself turn red. "Maybe you should pick someone else though."

"I didn't pick you boy the Lord did now get up here." Roy laughed. The crowd cheered and clapped its approval. Sam all but pushed him out of his chair. He turned to Callie who smiled softly and nodded.

"What the hell right?" She said shrugging. Dean nodded and made his way slowly to the stage.

"I don't like this Sam." Callie whispered to Sam as Roy put his hands on Dean. "I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing." Sam patted her arm.

"It may work it may not. I am willing to try everything though." He nodded and turned back to the stage. The crowd around them began to chant and pray. It sent shivers down Callie's spine. She was a believer…to a point. But this just smelt crazy. She gasped as Dean fell to his knees.

"Dean!" She called in fear as she watched almost in slow motion as he fell back on the stage floor. Sam called out and tried to move to his brother but Callie beat him to it. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly but Callie could only see Dean. She pulled herself on stage and pulled Deans head on to her lap.

"Dean? Come on say something!" She all but yelled tapping his face. His eyes shot open and he gasped. Callie felt the band on her heart loosen.

"You ok?" She whispered. Dean didn't answer; he was too busy staring at Roy almost in horror. "Come on. I'm taking you to a hospital." It was time to see a real bloody doctor. No more spiritual crap.

 _ **================PAGE BREAK==============**_

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Sam asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes Sam. I am fine!" Dean snapped.

"Then why aren't you happy about it all?" He was saved from answering when Callie entered holding the paperwork. She hadn't said a word since they left the tent but kept a hold of him in some way…holding his shoulder, hand before they got to the hospital where she demanded a series of tests STAT. He had chuckled at the word use and could have sworn he saw her smile to in remembrance of that conversation that started all this. Whatever this was.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Dean joked. Callie frowned and shook her head.

"I…I'm lost. There are no signs of any aneurysms. Your aorta and arteries are completely clear; your myocardium looks brand new." She looked up and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"How about all that in English?" Dean winked. Rolling her eyes Callie huffed and put the chart down.

"It means that your heart looks like it never was hurt. You are fine." She leant against the wall and threw up her hands. "100% brand new." Sam turned to him with a huge smile and clapped him on the back.

"See? And you doubted me!" he laughed but Dean ignored him. There was more to the story that was bugging Callie.

"What is it?" Dean asked, picking up on her mood. She was biting her lip and tapping her foot. Clear signs there were something big on her mind.

"I am overwhelmingly happy that you are okay Dean. Don't think I am not. It's just… I heard from one of the nurses that a twenty seven year old man had a heart attack yesterday out of the blue. Nothing wrong with him now or ever just…bam."

"You think it's fishy?" Dean asked. Callie looked at him then sighed again.

"Yeah I do."

"People's hearts give out all the time though." Sam argued. "Do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"I can't shake this feeling ok? And either can Callie." Both brothers turned to the young nurse.

"I told you something didn't feel right in the tent. Then this? Come on Sam, it's a massive a coincidence."

"What feeling?" Sam turned to Dean.

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit or something. Can you just trust me on this?" Sam nodded and took a deep breath. His older brother knew more about following gut feelings than he did.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"I want you to check out the heart attack guy. Callie…"

"I'll come with you. Two minds are better than one with someone who might be messing around with spirit crap." Callie pushed off the wall and crossed her arms, daring him to argue. He held back a grin. She was really into this whole hunt thing.

"Okay. We'll meet back at the hotel. Keep your phone on and get all you can." Dean nodded to Sam who nodded in response. "Come on Nurse. Let's get some answers out of this reverend."

 _ **=====================PAGE BREAK==================**_

Callie was quiet on the drive back to the hotel. Dean didn't like it. They had played the perfect part back at the reverends. She was the meek grateful girlfriend of the man they had just saved. Sue Ann and Roy lapped her up like she was the best thing since Jesus. Even he was impressed with her acting skills. She should be happy but if anything she looked worried. He didn't mind the excuse to cuddle up and randomly touch her.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours sugar?" he asked, turning down the radio. She didn't answer him.

"Callie?" he nudged her hip with the back of his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you fine." She replied. He frowned. She sounded pissed.

"What have I done now?" He asked. It took her a few minutes to response.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" she asked finally turning to face him. "Why don't you think you deserve anything good?" he was shocked.

"Where did this come from?" he asked buying time. This wasn't the first time that they had had this conversation. Last time, it ended up with Dean storming out and not coming home for two months and Callie throwing her cake tins at his head when he finally came crawling back. It also opened a massive chick flick moment heart to heart thing where it was messy and tears and just…not a great memory although the makeup sex was pretty mind blowing.

"You didn't think you deserved to be saved and when Roy tried to make you see that you do, you just…shut down. Like what the hell Dean?" She turned in the seat to face him. "I don't know what kinda messed up childhood you had other than what you have told me but you matter. To Sammy, to your dad wherever the hell the bastard is…to me."

"Excuse me if I don't like people dying for me when it's my time." He snarked.

"Oh you are so full of shit! You don't believe that crap." She rolled her eyes and righted herself in the seat. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me? What do you thin…"

"Seriously? You believe in 'it's my time so I am happy to die?' Really? So say if it was Sam's time to die, you'd be cool with that?" Callie snapped. This was going to end badly.

"I would probably…"

"Find ever known healing product, potion or witch doctor to make sure that he lives for longer! Just like he did for you!" she argued over him. "I just don't get you! You are willing to go every goddamn mile for people you love but when those who love you try and return the favour you just ignore them! It's stupid! Why don't you deserved to be saved?"

"You wouldn't understand." Dean muttered.

"Try me." Callie turned back to face him. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off.

"I don't deserve it okay? No! You shut up and let me talk now." He snapped when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "I don't deserve saving. I am a hunter. I hunter things…things people can't even dream of. I have my brother and my father and that is it. Anyone else who gets close to me dies or winds up hurt! In this business, it hounded into us from a young age that we can die at any time. I have made peace with that. I made peace with dying and I was okay cause I knew that Dad was out there and Sam had you. You both would have been fine without me. I am not a good guy. I am not smart like you or Sam. I am a grunt. A soldier. I fight things and with that there is the risk of dying. I am not afraid to die Callie. Death would be welcomed most times. Now, I have the blood of some random guy on my hands cause he died when I was supposed to. How the hell do I live with that?!" his face was flushed and his heart was racing. Their faces were so close he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"You save more lives than you think. You hunt things that go after people. Every monster you put down, you save lives. You are not a bad person Dean Winchester. You are a brave selfish unsung hero." She put her hand on his cheek. "I know you don't feel like you deserve it but you deserve life more than anyone. The things you and your family does is incredible. You are not a monster. You are a hero." She placed her other hand on his other cheek and cupped his face. Dean longed to close to two inches between them. "It's not your fault. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

 _She was in a hospital bed connected to tubes with a large white bandages covering her arms.  
"Please, this isn't your fault! It's mine. The blame is with me. Please. Just…stay. Don't leave me. Please. It's not your fault." _

Callie gasped and pulled away from Dean with a jump.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Callie had gone blank after her pep speech and now she was as white as a sheet.

"I…I don't know. I…I was in…" she shook her head. "Not important. This is." She took a deep breath and pushed the memory…vision…thing away. Dean frowned and wanted to push what just happened.

"You are important Dean. Not just to your brother and Dad but to me and those who meet you and get to know you. You are an incredible guy and you need to realise that even though you may be okay with dying, we're not ready to let you go." She smiled and shrugged. Dean felt warmed by her admission and smiled back.

"Thanks sugar." He nodded. Callie lent over and wrapped her arms around him awkwardly.

"Just be thankful. We'll solve this scooby mystery and move on to the next big bad hunt. It'll be okay." She whispered in his ear as he held her tightly. It was a chick flick moment and Dean was glad Sam wasn't here. He wasn't convinced by what Callie had said and still felt uneasy with the whole thing but she was close and comforting and had said 'we'. Maybe he could keep this. Maybe he did deserve a second chance after all.

 _ **AN:**_ _ **so here is the next bit. Sorry it's a little messy and a filler but I liked Callie calling him out on his shit.  
Yes I almost had them kiss…but I liked the way it came about.  
I will try and get the next chapter which rolls up this episode either tomorrow or by the weekend. As always please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
Wicked. **_


	22. Chapter 22 part 1

They pulled up at the hotel and sat in silence. Dean was a little embarrassed about his verbal breakdown and Callie was confused about what she had seen. She was also worried that Dean would be sucked down into the deep well of depression again. This whole case was turning out to be bigger than they thought.

"You ok?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah seems like a chick flick moment was what I needed. Thanks." They laughed.

"Anytime Dean." She went to get out of the car but he grabbed her back.

"Same for you yeah? You wanna talk about anything, I am here." He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on to that little blank out she had in the car. Callie smiled.

"I know." She leant over and kissed his cheek. It sent jolt through his skin. "And you say you're not a nice guy." She winked and moved out of the car again. "Oh. And I won't tell Sam." She winked before heading to the room.

His cheek tingled from the kiss. It made his heart ache. She was so close yet so far away from him. He wanted it all back. To take her in his arms and throw her over his shoulder like he use to do. To hear her scream with laughter and hit his back to be put down. To come home…their home…and have her run into his arms, covering in flour and icing. Most of all, he just wanted her to look up at him and smile the special smile she had for him and tell him that she loved him. He rubbed his aching chest and climbed out of the car. He never thought this would be so hard.

He entered the room and found Sam on his laptop. The bathroom door was shut so he assumed Callie was in there.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and looked up sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. Dean knew exactly why he was sorry.

"The man who had a heart attack? Marshall Hall? He died at 4:17."

"That was the time you were healed." Callie answered standing in the bathroom doorway.

"How did you know the exact time I was healed?" Dean asked.

"I looked at my watch right before you fell to your knees." Callie waved her wrist watch at him.

"OK then." Sam frowned at them before shaking it off. "So Roy's healed six people in the last year and every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time." Dean shook his head.

"I knew this was too freaking good to be true." He muttered. "So someone's healed of cancer and someone dies of cancer?" Sam nodded.

"He's trading lives? Really?" Callie asked pushing herself off the doorframe and walking over to sit on a bed.

"You shouldn't have brought me here Sam. Marshall Hall is dead because of me!" Dean snapped. Before Sam could argue back, Callie chimed in.

"Argue later. Right now we need to know how the hell this asshole is trading lives ok?" She looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. She wanted to hit him and scream at him but she also needed them to focus. She also needed to pull his stubborn ass out of the dark hole =he was digging himself into.

"He's not doing it." Dean said tearing his eyes from Callie and turning to his brother. "That old man I saw on stage? He's what's doing it and old Roy is controlling it." He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "I didn't want to believe it but I knew. I knew exactly what it was. There's only one thing that can take and give life like that."

"A reaper." Callie murmured. Dean nodded.

"Makes sense."

"The reaper? As in the Grim Reaper? The angel of death, collects your soul wears a lot of black reaper?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture. Our representation of death and the skeleton and the black robes only came about during the plague in London. Makes sense if there was more than one reaper." Callie piped up. Dean smiled, impressed with her knowledge. She blushed under his gaze.

"I found a few books ok?"

"A guy in a suit is a reaper though?" Sam shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Why not? It's not like it would be standard uniform for reapers especially if there is so many different ones."

"Time stopped. My watch froze right before you collapsed on your knees than was normal by the time we got you to the hospital." Callie looked up. "Reapers stop time. I think you're on to something Dean."

"Right. We know what we are dealing with. Let's find how the bastard is controlling it and how to stop it." Dean clapped his hands together. "Let's stop this crap now." They grabbed their bags and piled back into the car. Callie couldn't help but wondered how they kept going. They hadn't rested much since Dean was healed and although she was use to the long hours of double shifts, she was starting to hit her wall. She'd sleep when this was over. Dean's safe, they'd stop this whole swapping lives thing and then she could sleep for a week.

The gravel crunched underneath the Impala's tires as they pulled up to the ground.

"We need to find a spell book if he's using a spell."

"Right. Sam, see if you can…"

"I'll go." Callie interrupted from the back. Both brothers turned around to look at her.

"I'll go and look for the spell book. I know just as much as Sam does and I am smaller. Besides, if I get caught I can make up some shit about wanting to thank them all over again for saving my dear sweet Dean." She battered her eyelashes at them.

"She has a point. She is less obvious." Sam shrugged to Dean.

"Fine. Callie, get the spell book. There's…15 minutes until service so haul ass." She nodded. Dean didn't like sending her out alone especially since she hadn't done this type of thing since the attack…but he couldn't fault her argument. She was tinier than his giant brother and the LeGranges did love her enough that the excuse would work.

"Sammy, you and I are going to stall the reverend." Sam nodded. "Alright. Let's get this son of a bitch."

 _ **_PAGE BREAK_**_

Callie couldn't help but cringe as she stepped on another stick. She wasn't doing so well with the silent watch and wait thing. She kept waiting for someone to find her. She was watching Roy and Sue Ann leave the house with another dark haired man. Once they were well and truly out of sight, she shimmed through the opened window and took a deep breathe before starting her search.

She wasn't use to this whole cloak and dagger crap. She was a nurse. A damn good nurse who loved her patients and hated the doctors. Searching through dark houses looking for a spell book to stop a reaper wasn't exactly something she had seen herself doing. She had to admit though, it was thrilling. There was something about this whole thing that made her feel…content. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. She was happy with her job and life as much as she could remember at least but there was always a void…a small niggling sensations…that made her think she was missing something. Maybe this supernatural crap was that something. She paused for a second in front of the bookshelf, had she done this before? She frowned and shook her head, dismissing the thought instantly. No, if she had she would have done it with Dean and Sam and they would have surely said something about knowing her when they first met. She smirked as she noticed the one book in the bookshelf without dust. _If you're going to be sneaky at least do it right,_ she thought pulling the book away. She flipped it open and frowned when there was nothing inside. _Could have sworn the bookshelf would have moved or something_. She looked up and noticed a smaller book behind the larger one and sighed.

"Well this is no fun." She mumbled to herself pulling the small book out of its terrible hiding spot. Inside is a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross that was on display in the tent. Callie shook her head as she glanced over the newspaper articles that were stuck inside. They were all the people who had died. The two victims had been a openly gay teacher and a abortion rights advocate. Callie scoffed loudly. They were going after people who they thought were immoral. Hypocrites much?

"Shit." She hissed reaching in her pocket for her phone as she glanced over the newest article.

"Cal, you okay?" Dean answered after one ring.

"I'm fine but that protestor in the parking lot? He's next. Roy is choosing his victims he believes are immoral." She said.

"Yeah cause playing God isn't immoral in the slightest." Dean snarked back.

"Amen to that dude. Anyway I'll find the protestor but do not let Roy heal anyone okay?"

"Okay. And sugar? Stay safe okay?" she laughed.

"Always Dean." She moved quietly back out the window and made her way back towards the carpark. It was dark and a little spooky as she began to search for the next victim. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm as she turned the corner. Another large hand clapped over her mouth before she could scream. Without thinking, she threw back her elbow as hard as she could right into the middle of her attackers chest.

"Callie it's me. It's Sam." The owners of the hands said softly. Callie felt her heart was going to beat through her chest. She pulled away and spun around.

"Jesus Sammy, warn a girl next time." She placed a hand over her heart. Sam was bent over at the waist.

"Somehow I think you would have been fine. Damn you have bony elbows." He rubbed his belly and straightened, not even thinking about correcting her use of Sammy.

"Well don't sneak up like a serial killer and you'll never have to feel the wrath of them again." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Noted. So what did you find?"

Callie opened her mouth to relay what she had found but was interrupted by a loud yell for help.

"That's David, the protestor from the other day! The next victim! Come on!"

As they ran around the carpark trying to find the protestor, Callie filled Sam in on what she had found.

"This dude is messed up." Sam huffed. The protestor came barrelling around the corner, white and a look of pure terror on his face.

"Help me please!' he huffed clinging onto Callie.

"Where is he?" Sam barked. David pointed over Sam's shoulder.

"Move it." Callie yelled grabbing a handful of David's jacket and pulling him along with her as she began to run again. She could hear Sam's phone ring and pulled David behind a car and crouched down.

"You are okay. It's ok. We are here to help ok?" Callie said softly squeezing his hands. David nodded nervously. He looked around and sighed. Sam was talking on the phone a few feet away.

"I think it's gone." David said before standing and turning around. He screamed loudly.

"Sam!" Callie yelled seeing the terror in David's face. She pulled him behind her and blindly looked around. David fell to his knees behind Callie yelling and grew paler.

"It didn't work Dean! He's still here! Roy mustn't be the one controlling him!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam!" Callie screaming turning and seeing David on the ground in pain, staring at something she couldn't see. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. David took a large shuddering breath and rested his head on the ground. Callie crouched down and rubbed his back.

"It's over?" she looked at Sam who nodded. "It's all over." They helped David up and walked back towards the tent. David turned and shrugged at them.

"Thank you?" He made it sound like a question.

Callie frowned as cops shoved Dean and let him go.

"I'm going to …go…somewhere else." David said shakily, wanting to high tail it away from the area.

"You'll be okay?" she asked facing him. He nodded.

"Thank you." It sounded stronger this time. She shrugged.

"As long as you're ok. Two shots of whiskey and a long hot shower and you'll feel better." He nodded and walked off.

"Let's get back to the motel." Dean said walking over to her.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He squeezed her shower

"He's got another healing session tonight with Layla." He rubbed his face. Callie nodded.

"Regroup at the hotel and then come back and stop this son of a bitch?" Dean laughed.

"Amen to that."

 _ **_PAGE BREAK_**_

"Wait, he actually believe he has the powers of God? Really?" Callie leant against the small table in the hotel room. Dean nodded from the left bed.

"Yep. Poor shmuck has no idea."

"I found this?" Callie pulled the small book form her jacket pocket. "It's…messed up. Binding spell for a reaper made by a priest with too much spare time on his hands." She threw it to Dean who had held up his hand.

"It has the whole nine yards. Black alter, dark juju. Bones, human blood, crosses …the whole evil black magic murdering evilness."

"She was desperate to keep her husband alive." Dean said softly.

"Yeah but to keep going? That's crazy on a whole new level. She's using it to take down those she thinks is immoral. She's literally playing God. Pretty sure that's a sin."

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." Dean snorted. Callie nodded in agreement.

"We gotta break it." Sam piped up.

" Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off." Dean squinted at the book and turned it to show Callie and Sam .

"Okay so we find the cross, destroy it without getting reaped. And destroy the alter just in case?" Callie asked. Both brothers nodded.

"This wasn't what I had in mind for my holiday time. " She groaned.

"How much longer you got?" Dean asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Two weeks left. Then I have to go back to the real world." She sighed. There was a part of her that didn't want to go back. It wanted to stay and hunt bad monsters with the brothers. It made her feel good…fulfilled like this was the part she had been blindly looking for

"You…you could always stay?" Sam asked slowly. Callie smiled at him.

"What help would a nurse with amnesia be to the big bad Winchester brothers?"

"You helped today? You are small and clever and quick. You would fit right in." Dean added. Callie blushed and nibbled on her lip.

"Case first, job shift second okay?" the brothers nodded. She was going to have a lot of thinking to do when this case ended.


	23. Chapter 22 part 2

Callie had to admit. This was not a brilliant idea. In fact, other than finding the cross and destroying it and the alter, they really had no idea. _How they have managed to survive this long is beyond me._

"There's Layla's car." Sam pointed out. Dean nodded. Callie sighed. Dean had been beating himself over this Layla chick ever since he had been healed. She knew that he felt guilty that he was healed and she wasn't even if he didn't exactly say it out loud. _I feel like I know the man better than he knows himself_ which was odd. She had tried not to think about it so much. The odd thought that made her feel more connected to Dean than she had ever felt connected to anyone before. They had technically only known each other a few months so why did she feel like it was so much longer? Not that she minded per say. It was nice to feel connected to someone. Sure, she had Andrea who she had known forever but after all the crap that went down with her dad and Peters avenging spirit, things between the friends had gotten…strained. She just felt…safe for lack of a better word. It had been a long time since Callie had felt safe. She tried not to dwell on what would happen when the case ended and she had to leave. They did ask her to stay…sort of? Could she though? Could she give up her job and life and live on the road with two ghostbusting brothers? Pfft who was she kidding of course she could. She would in a heartbeat. Not only was she connected to Dean but she was fascinated by their work and it did fill up the hole in her life she wasn't even really aware was there. Would they still want her though? She knew what she wanted. Adventure and excitement that wasn't revolved around which doctor was going to grab her ass today, peace within her life – the kind that made you satisfied with what you were doing and the ultimate one which had only began to grow recently – love. Well….she'd settle with finding out whether or not his lips were as smooth as what they looked to be. She had to fight the urge a few times they had been close. She'd like nothing more than to pull him close and….

"Callie?" the deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over and saw Dean was leaning on her opened door. They had arrived.

"You ok sugar?" She couldn't deny that the nickname didn't send chills down her spine. When did she start acting like a love sick high schooler? She cleared her throat and grabbed the hand that Dean held out, ignoring the jolt. He pulled her gentle from the car and tilted his head at her.

"I'm good. Just in thought." She prayed that the blush wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Must be good thoughts. You were quiet the whole time." He smirked at her. _Oh you have no idea._

"You wish. I was thinking about the plan…or lack of."

"We have a plan…"

"No we don't." Callie glared at him.

"Guys, argue about the lack of plan later. Right now, we got work to do." Sam interrupted with a small smile. He motioned over to the tent. Callie stuck her tongue out at Dean and walked over to Sam. Dean grinned and couldn't help but wonder what she would do if he grabbed her and kissed her? Freak out probably. They had had a few 'moments' together since she had joined them and he knew that she was comfortable with them but did that mean that she was comfortable with him? Enough to …he didn't know what. He knew it wouldn't be a one night stand obviously it was Callie after all but he didn't know if he would make it through if he decided to act on the overwhelming emotional pull towards her and she rejected him. That would crush him all over again. _Keep it slow. Don't scare her. Don't let her go._ Dean rubbed the ache in his chest and made his way over to his brother and Callie.

"They're starting but no sign of Sue Ann." Callie murmured. He caught a whiff of vanilla and fought the urge to pull her into him. _Focus Dean. Focus on the job._

"She must be in the house." Sam nodded and they made their way silently towards the house.

"You go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean said.

"What? Why?" Callie asked.

"Cause we need to split up. Go with Sam, It'll be okay." Dean nodded. She shook her head.

"There is no point two people going in. we'd make too much noise. I'll go with you, more of interference." Callie turned to Sam. "You got this?"

"Yeah I got this. We'll meet by the car in an hour okay?" Callie and Dean nodded.

"Alright sugar, follow my lead." He cupped his hands and stepped out from hiding.

"Hey!" he yelled to the two cops coming down the stairs. They look up. Dean grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed.

"You gunna put the fear of God into me?" he asked.

"Pfft the only thing they're putting away is doughnuts." Callie yelled. Dean laughed before taking off, dragging Callie behind him as the cops gave chase.

"Around the car park then double back towards the tent." Callie huffed out. Dean nodded and took a sharp right. Callie turned and saw the cops were falling back. She giggled as they kept running.

Finally after almost half an hour minutes they had slowed down and made their way back towards the tent. Dean still hadn't let go of her hand. They were crouched behind a car.

"So, how's the plan?" Dean asked, breathing a little harder

"Oh it's brilliant. Running around like a headless chicken. I don't know how you come up with them." She rolled her eyes. Dean just chuckled and stood, looking around for the cops.

"Think we're good." He pulled her up and they began to make their way back to the tent. Some of the lights suddenly went out. They stopped and looked around. Callie got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Dean…" they watched the line of lights lighting the path go out one by one. Dean squeezed her hand tightly and pulled her slightly behind him. He would protect her from anything. Although he had a funny feeling that what was coming, wasn't after Callie at all. He turned and felt a cold shiver down his spine. The reaper was back…and heading straight for them. Callie screamed in horror as Dean convulsed.

"Dean!" She screamed grabbing his shoulders and tried to pull him away. She couldn't see anything but knew the reaper had turned on Dean. He fell to his knees, taking her with him as his eyes began to glaze over.

"Oh God no. Please no no no." Callie cried cradling Dean from behind. "Please, don't do this. He doesn't deserve to die. Please, take me instead." She begged the invisible reaper. And as sudden as it came on, it stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Dean gasped in air. Sam had gotten to Sue Ann. Dean was safe. She leant forward and put her forehead on his.

"It's over. You're okay." She whispered kissing his forehead before leaning against it again. "It's all good."

"Next time, we have a better plan." Dean gasped squeezing her arm that was wrapped around his chest from behind. Callie huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"A plan sounds fantastic."

 _ **_PAGE BREAK_**_

Dean sat down on the bed and huffed a sigh. They had hightailed it away from the LeGranges place and driven back to the motel after regrouping and explaining what happened. It had been a silent drive, everyone reflecting on what happened.

"You ok?" Callie asked. Sam caught her eye and nodded to the door. He'll grab food. He knew she would be the one to drag his brother out of whatever funk he had sunk himself into. She nodded and turned back to Dean. She waited a few more moments but got nothing.

"What is it Dean?" she asked gently.

"We did the right thing didn't we?" he asked. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"Course we did." She said. He shook his head.

"Doesn't feel like it." She ran her hand over his back in small circles.

"You are alive Dean. That's a win in my books." He turned and glared at her, ready to argue that his life was not worth anything when she cut him off.

"I know that sounds terrible and you know I wouldn't wish death on anyone. I know this is killing your consciousness but I can't find it in myself to give a shit." She shrugged. "I saw your scans, read the test results… hell I even cornered the goddamn doctor and demanded he tell me what will happen." She turned to face him. "You had a month Dean. And that was only if you were very,very lucky." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You were going to die and I couldn't think of anything worse. And then you got better and I know it was at the cost of someone else and I know you feel terrible about it…" the tears were falling down her face again. Dean pulled her into him and held her as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry Dean but I don't care. You're alive. I almost had to watch you die to tonight and it scared the shit out of me. I don't have to say goodbye." she pushed away and he reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing away the tears. "If that makes me a bad person than ok. I am a bad person but if it means that I get to hold on to you for just that little bit longer than I don't care." His lips silenced her sob as they pressed against hers. They were softer than she imagined and lit a fire within her body. She gasped at the contact and he used it to slide his tongue in. She ran her hands up and through his short hair. The thumb on her cheek moved slowly in circles while his other hand slid around her waist and pulled her close. She moaned softly and it sent a chill down his back. He was kissing her. Her. His Callie. He was kissing Callie.

"I'm sor…" She placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't apologise. Please. It will ruin the whole thing." She grinned. "Besides I'm not complaining." He smiled back and lent in to capture her sweetness again but the hotel door opened.

"Okay I've got Chinese. Chinese is a good comfort food and beer. And a bottle of whiskey cause I don't know about you guys but I really need a couple of…" Sam stopped talking when he noticed how close Callie and Dean were sitting on the bed. Callie was bright red and Dean glared at him. Clearly he had interrupted something. He smiled sheepishly.

"Want me to go and get something else?" he asked. Callie blushed deeper and stood up to grab the bags from him.

"Shut up Sam." She mumbled moving to the table. Sam turned to Dean who ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He mouthed. Dean gave him the finger and moved to grab a beer.

"Here's to a hell of a week." He said passing a beer around to Callie and Sam.

"Amen to that." Callie raised her bottle and took a long swig. What a week it had been.

"So…what's the plan?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence. Callie shrugged.

"Go back to the real world I guess." She swallowed her food and took a sip of beer. "Won't be as exciting though."

"You could always stay. With us." Dean piped up softly. Callie looked up and smiled softly at him.

"You really want some nurse cramping your style?"

"Like Dean said before, you are small, quiet and smart. We could use the help?" Sam added.

"You wouldn't mind?" Callie asked unsure. She didn't want to intrude.

"You won't be intruding. More the merrier." Dean added as if reading her mind. "I'd like you to stay." Callie's heart skipped a beat.

"Me too." Sam joined in smiling a dimpled smile.

"Come on sugar. What's there to think about? Open road, monsters to hunt, legends to research and the company of the two badass sexy hunters in the USA." Dean grinned. She blushed, the feeling of his lips still tingling on hers.

"Well, with an offer like that how can a girl refuse?" she grinned. "I'm in." The brothers raised their beers in salute.

"Welcome to the family business Callie."

 _Welcome back Callie._

 _ **AN: Was there any doubt?**_

 _ **So I know that I could have probably put this all in one chapter but I got stuck how to do it half way through so there you go.**_

 _ **As always, let me know what you think and where you want this to go, with a itty bitty comment in the review box.**_

 _ **Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully.**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **x**_


End file.
